Somebody to Love
by BourbonCowboy
Summary: Merida makes a wish on the evening star and the Blue Fairy appears to her and offers her hope and the opportunity to find her True Love. Merida travels far from her home, meeting Disney royalty along the way, and ultimately a handsome young viking looking to change his own Fate. Brave/Tangled/ROTG/HTTYD/and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Somebody to Love**

By: BourbonCowboy

 **Author's Note:** This is a crossover between Disney and Dreamworks. The primary focus is a love story between Merida of Brave and Hiccup from How to Train Your Dragon. Other characters from other Disney movies (Tangled, Frozen) and from Dreamworks (Rise of the Guardians) will also feature throughout. This fanfiction builds on the existing stories, assuming that the major events from all the movies have already happened. Some new elements of magic are added to make the story plausible. I try to keep all the characters true to themselves, while still building a new world and allowing them to grow together in new ways. Some crossover too with ABC's Once Upon a Time.

 **Summary:** The last of Princess Merida's suitors have given up hope that she could ever fall in love with them. In a moment of weakness, Merida once again considers a way to change her fate. Merida wishes on the Evening Star and the Blue Fairy appears to her and offers her a unique opportunity. Merida travels thru a magic mirror to a city that borders several large kingdoms. There she meets princes and princesses from all over and her quest to find her True Love begins.

 **Chapter One: Fate Be Changed**

Can Fate be changed? This was a question that had tormented Merida for as long as she could remember. The Scottish princess stood on her balcony looking out over the rolling hills covered in heather, and watched the sun slip away beyond the horizon. The last of her three suitors had left several hours previously and Merida could no longer see his train of attendants as they marched back towards his homeland. Young Macintosh had come as a courtesy to tell Merida in person of his betrothal to a sweet Highland lass. The ghost of a smile flitted across Merida's lips as she remembered Young Macintosh's embarrassed confession: that he had fallen in love with someone else and wished to withdraw his suit for Merida's hand in order to marry another. Merida had embraced him warmly, as a friend, and kissed both of his stubbled cheeks. "I wish you and your love everlasting happiness. Know that you both will always be welcome here and that I remain your true friend." She had said with all the gracefulness of a queen. It was true that Merida wished for his happiness and she felt relieved that she would no longer have to try and force herself to love him. Young Macintosh has been the last suitor, the other two having given up and married other lasses already. It had been assumed that with no one else to divide her attention, Merida would be able to fall in love with Macintosh. But alas, try as she might she just could not give him her heart. It had been five years since her disastrous attempt to change her fate. Five years spending months at home and away getting to know the three young clan lords in hopes that one of them might win her heart.

Merida had matured into the graceful young princess that her mother had always hoped she would be. Her wild flame-colored locks were kept braided and pinned to the back of her head. Her beautiful wool embroidered dresses fit her curves perfectly and she never tracked mud in on their hems. Even her bow and arrow had been stashed away out of sight. Merida was not just a young lady; she was a princess. The sun finally withdrew its last tendril of warmth and disappeared completely beyond the horizon. Merida blew out a sigh and pushed an errant strand of hair that had escaped her braid away from her face. "What do I do now?" she asked herself. As the princess turned to go back into her room she caught sight of the Evening Star and she paused. She had not dabbled in anything mystical in five years and hesitated to do something as innocent as wish on a star. Blue eyes glanced over her should and then around furtively. There was no one in the yard below, no steps outside her door. Her eyes sought out the star again. "Please…" she licked her lips, unsure how to put the question of her heart into words. "I know that my mother just wants me to be happy, but she doesn't think I can rule alone. It will be many years before the mantle of queen passes to me. I don't know if I can…that is, I want to fall in love but…is there no one for me? Is it really my Fate never to fall in love? Please, Evening Star, find me somebody to love."

The princess finally retreated back to her bedroom, leaving her heartfelt wish to the Evening Star. She crossed to her vanity and sat down to begin the arduous task of letting down her unruly hair. Queen Elinor had been willing to allow Merida to keep her one day a month to "not be a princess" and run wild thru the woods, the wind in her hair. But as Merida had gotten older, she saw the fruitlessness of this endeavor and had not been seen with her hair down in public in a long time. She smiled to herself thinking that her hair would one day be the stuff of legends. The last pin tugged loose and her thick, wavy hair cascaded down past her shoulders and to the small of her back. Merida ran her fingers thru it, massaging her sore scalp with her eyes half closed. The soft blue light of the moon filling her room was making her tired. Merida's eyes snapped open and she threw herself into a warrior's stance. "Show yourself, witch!" Merida demanded. The light of the moon should not have bathed her room in blue, therefore it must be the work of a witch. The princess inched towards her chest where her bow and arrows were hidden.

"Do not be alarmed, Princess Merida," a gentle voice spoke, from where she could not tell. "I am the Blue Fairy, and I have heard your wish." Merida felt her cheeks redden in shame and pressed her cool fingers to them. She turned this way and that, still looking for the source of the voice. The blue light seemed to condense and crystalize and suddenly a tall, beautiful woman was standing just inside the window. The Blue Fairy, for it could be no one else, had a kind smile below twinkling blue eyes and hair the color of moonlight. Her dress was made of starlight and her gossamer wings fluttered quietly. In her hand she carried a long, thin wand. "Who…? What are you doing here?" Merida drew herself up and put on a brave face. The appearance of the fairy had her completely flummoxed, but she didn't plan to show it! "I am the Blue Fairy," the fairy said again with a smile, "You made a wish on the Evening Star and I am here to help you make that wish come true." Now Merida dropped all pretense of bravado and plopped down on the chest at the end of her bed, staring openly. "You mean…you want to help me change my Fate? So I don't end up an auld maid?" the princess whispered. The Blue Fairy nodded and approached cautiously. The fairy knelt down before the princess and placed a hand on Merida's knee. "I know you tried hard to fall in love with the young clan lords. True Love is a very rare magic indeed, and not everyone finds theirs." Merida felt embarrassing tears prick her eyes and clenched her jaw against them. "Do not be sad, Princess Merida. All is not lost. You will find love…just not in the Highlands."

The Blue Fairy stood and crossed to Merida's vanity on the other side of the room. She touched her wand to the mirror and its surface glowed with a soft blue light. The fairy nodded and turned again to Merida who was watching in wide-eyed amazement. "This mirror is now enchanted. You can use it to travel to any other enchanted mirror in all the realms. But be careful, mirror travel is not always safe." Merida gathered her wits and her skirts and crossed the room to the Blue Fairy's side. "Where should I go? I cannot just leave DunBroch! My parents…" The fairy put a hand to Merida's shoulder. "Peace, Princess. I do not suggest merely dashing thru this mirror without thought." The fairy waved her wand and a map appeared on the wall. Merida was a well-learned princess and immediately recognized the major land masses depicted on the map. Her own home of DunBroch was at the top of the map, a proud island nation with several smaller islands surrounding it. To Merida's surprise, her home was not labeled "DunBroch" on the map. Instead her name was gracefully stenciled across Dun Broch in gold lettering. To the south across a channel were several other countries also without true names but instead the names of sovereigns. Immediately to the south of DunBroch, her southern neighbors were Peter Pan and Wendy and in smaller silver letters Pixie Hollow Fairies. Bellow this country, across a channel, was written Prince Adam and Princess Belle. Across the bay from DunBroch, the country of Arendell was instead labelled Queen Elsa, Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff. Above Arendell, across the sea, was an island Merida had never seen before. It was surrounded by pictures of fierce war ships and dragons. It was labelled Berk. Was that the island's name or the name of a person?

The Blue Fairy pointed with her wand to a large star that was almost directly in the middle of all the known countries. "That is Camelot, ruled by the wise King Arthur. Royalty from kingdoms near and far travel to Camelot to learn from King Arthur and his knights. It is a vibrant, wonderful city filled with magic and opportunities. A good friend of mine, Fairy Godmother, is there and will make all the necessary introductions. She can find you a place to stay while you are there." The Blue Fairy produced an envelope out of thin air. "Present this to your royal parents. It is an invitation for you to appear at King Arthur's court. You may tell them of your enchanted mirror and use it as your way to travel to Camelot. Princess Merida, your Fate is to one day rule DunBroch with all the wisdom and courage your parents did before you. Whether you rule alone or not, that is still up to you. Go to Camelot, Princess. Learn from King Arthur and the other royals. True Love may yet find you in the most unexpected of places." Merida wanted to ask the Blue Fairy a hundred questions. But she blinked and the Blue Fairy was gone.

Merida turned the envelope over in her hand, staring at it in wonder. So many things were going thru her mind. Her thoughts were a whirlwind, she was unable to pluck one coherent thought from the muddle. Instead she placed the envelope on her vanity and walked away. She went to her dresser and pulled out a nightgown and got ready for bed. Before blowing out her candle she glanced back over at the glowing mirror on her vanity and thought "What in Fate's name have I gotten myself into now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Somebody to Love

By BourbonCowboy

Chapter Two: Leave Me Brokenhearted Tonight

The island of Berk is described as being twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It is located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. It snows nine months out of the year and hails the other three. On the upside, Berk is blessed with a plethora of dragons. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the leader of the Viking inhabitants of Berk, had been the first to train a dragon and thus had forever changed the Fate of his home. He had thought he would have years to prepare to become the leader of his people. His father, Stoic, was young and strong. But Fate had other plans for Stoic the Vast. When the dust settled, Hiccup had found his mother, Toothless had become an Alpha Dragon, and Hiccup stepped into his father's large shoes as leader of the Hairy Hooligans. He had weathered the storm and come out the other side and Hiccup had begun to feel that if he could get thru that, he could get thru anything. Two years after his father's death, Hiccup was finally coming into his own as a leader. Berk's defenses were stronger than they had ever been. The Viking's knowledge of dragons and the archipelago in which they lived was far greater than ever before. Hiccup was even considering expanding their territory to make exploration of the outer reaches easier. Though he spent most of his time on Berk planning, plotting, delegating, and generally running things – once every month or so Hiccup and Toothless would pack up their gear and chase the sun across the horizon, looking for…something. Hiccup told his dragon in a moment of quiet between the beat of Toothless' wings and a lull in the wind that "Something…something is out there, bud. Just beyond our reach. Whatever it is, it's waiting for me…for us to come and find it."

Hiccup and Toothless had gone on a long, solo scouting mission of the archipelago. The cold grey ocean stretched endlessly beneath them in all directions. The sun was slipping again below the horizon and soon it would be too dark to see, except by the light of Hiccup's sword. Neither Hiccup nor Toothless was overly worried about the dark. Toothless was an excellent navigator and Hiccup trusted him implicitly. They knew so much more about dragons now and their world had become so much bigger. Although Hiccup was the leader of the Hairy Hooligan Clan now, his heart still yearned for the adventure of exploration. His eyes scanned the horizon for new dragons and new lands. They had been gone for two weeks and Hiccup knew it was time to return. Astrid would be worried if he was gone much longer. "What do you say, bud? Ready to head home?" Hiccup patted Toothless' scaly side. The Night Fury regarded his rider with a shrewd look and made a sound like a moan, deep in his throat. "I know, Toothless. I feel it too. Like if we could just keep flying south…there's got to be more. It feels like – like we are right on the edge of discovering something…something amazing! But hey! Astrid and Stormfly are going to be missing us." Rider and dragon cast one last longing look to the south before turning and heading back to Berk.

A blue-flamed will of the wisp watched them go.

It took them half as long to make the return trip since they weren't stopping to explore every nook and cranny. Hiccup left Toothless at the Academy with a full bucket of his favorite fish and headed toward the chief's house. There was a lamp glowing in the upstairs bedroom and Hiccup paused at the sight of it. "Astrid must still be up." He thought, smiling happily. Since his father's death two years previously, things had been difficult between the young couple. Astrid had been upset that Hiccup wanted to delay their wedding, but Hiccup needed time to mourn his father. He had thought that the big Viking would be there on his wedding day and the idea of standing up before the whole village without him was too much to bear. The two had come to an agreement though, and with Astrid taking over the Academy and Hiccup spending more and more time on the everyday running of the village they had fallen into an easy routine. Hiccup had finally come to grips with his responsibilities and spent less and less time exploring and more time home. The couple finally had set a date for the wedding. It would be on the first day of Spring – a mere six weeks away.

Hiccup stopped and scooped up some wildflowers growing by the side of the path before he slipped inside his front door, quiet as a spirit. He wanted to surprise Astrid, for surely she would not be expecting him back for at least two more weeks. And if Hiccup was honest, she wouldn't be sending a scouting mission looking for him for at least three weeks. Hiccup was glad he had oiled up his prosthetic at the dragon academy before coming home or the squeaking of its hinges might alert Astrid he was there. Hiccup slipped silently up the stairs. He had seen the light glowing in his bedroom and thought perhaps Astrid was going over some of his designs for the new expansion for the dragon academy. Yes, Hiccup and Astrid had been dating and then engaged for what seemed forever, but they still kept separate residences. And even if Astrid did spend the night, she had her own room. Hiccup paused and thought 'Maybe she's just missing me. She's probably sleeping in my bed and wearing one of my shirts to remind herself of me. Awww…' and with that happy thought making his heart glow with adoration and affection, Hiccup finally crossed from the stairs to his bedroom and pushed the door open.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried. Hiccup stood frozen in the doorway, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. There was Astrid in his bed, just as he had previously thought. Though instead of wearing Hiccup's shirt she hastily covered herself with a sheet. Hiccup's gaze shifted sideways to the other person occupying his bed. Eret, son of Eret, chest glistening with sweat and his hair looking like someone had been running their long fingers thru it. "Wh—what is this? Astrid? What? Why?" Hiccup wasn't even aware of the words tumbling out of his mouth. Astrid just stared at him with wide eyes. She didn't even have the decency to blush or to cry. "Just go, Hiccup. I'll be downstairs in a minute." Astrid said in a commanding voice. Hiccup almost obeyed out of habit. He had taken a couple of steps back in preparation to flee, but then something inside of him just snapped. Hiccup straightened his spine. He saw red. "Don't you tell me to go wait in **my** living room. This is **my** house! This is **my** room! That's **my** bed!" Eret had turned to the side of the bed and was hastily pulling up his pants. "I'll see you later, Astrid!" Eret muttered. Eret gathered up the rest of his clothes in his arms and beat a hasty retreat, averting his eyes from Hiccup's glower as he scuttled past. Astrid calmly reached over to the bedside table and picked up what looked like a nightgown, but may have just been one of Eret's shirts. She slipped the garment over her head and stood up to close the distance between herself and Hiccup. "I want you out." Hiccup growled. Astrid raised an eyebrow at him and said, "I'm sorry this is how you found out about us, Hiccup. But the truth is I have been unhappy for a long time. I was going to tell you when you got back. I was going to call off the wedding." Hiccup clung to his anger so that she wouldn't see his heart breaking at her words. "You were going to tell me when I got back? Well, Astrid, I'm back. Were the two of you together before I left? Is he the reason you practically begged me to go on this mission? I wasn't supposed to be going until after the wedding – but you insisted. It was so you could be with Eret."

Astrid didn't deny it. She picked up the rest of her clothes from the floor calmly. "Don't pretend to be upset, Hiccup. You didn't want to marry me anymore. That's why you kept putting off the wedding. You're just too much of a coward to break up with me cleanly. Instead you have to drag things out. Well, forgive me for not wanting to get jilted at the altar. Why don't you take a bath and get to bed. We can talk more in the morning." Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, shaking his head. "Talk in the morning? Astrid, you cannot honestly think that you can stay here. Or that I want anything to do with you after this?" The next few words came out in a yell that shook the rafters: "I was going to marry you!" he pulled in a breath, trying to calm his boiling blood. "I was going to marry you, Astrid. Not because I'm a coward, but because I loved you. Because I have always loved you! That's never been enough for you. I only became interesting to you when I had something to offer you – the change to fly dragons, to train dragons, to be the wife of the Chief…but I will never be the type of Viking you want. A Viking like Eret, son of Eret." Hiccup looked down at the flowers he still clutched in his left hand. For a moment he had forgotten where they came from. With the remembrance came a new rush of shame and embarrassment. Staring at the flowers he said, "I will not be made a fool in my own house. I want you gone. Now. Take your things and get out." His voice was quiet, his shoulders slumped. Astrid had the nerve to roll her eyes which just reignited Hiccup's fury. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her out the bedroom. Astrid's eyes first went wide and then narrowed to icy slits. "Don't you touch me, Hiccup!" Hiccup's tall form filled the doorway. His face was darkened by grief and anger. He didn't say another word, just pointed towards the front door. Astrid swallowed hard and then turned on her heel and fled the Chief's house. Hiccup waited until the sound of the door slamming had stopped reverberating in his ears before he allowed himself to sit down on the floor in his doorway and weep.

Not the best moment of his life. Worse! He couldn't even banish Astrid and her lover, Eret son of Eret because Astrid was in charge of the Dragon Academy since he had become the Chief. It had taken months for the scandal to die down. Then Astrid and Eret had the nerve to get pregnant and the scandal started right up again. Hiccup knew that Astrid was getting some dirty looks and there were rumors about whether Eret or Hiccup was the father of the baby, but Hiccup couldn't bring himself to feel bad for her. He had hardened his heart against further pain from Astrid. She had not only broken his heart, she had yanked it from his chest and set it on fire in front of the whole village. No, Hiccup didn't feel sorry that Astrid's name was being drug thru the rumor-mill mud. Hiccup had a village to run. He had people who depended on him for food, shelter, and protection. Hiccup put all thoughts of Astrid from his mind and focused on being the best leader he could, with his best friend Toothless by his side. And still his spirit yearned to be off - flying south towards…what?


	3. Chapter 3

**Somebody to Love**

Chapter Three: Race the Wind

By: BourbonCowboy

It had been two years since Astrid had broken Hiccup's heart. He had not dated anyone since, despite the many lovely young Viking women his mother presented for his approval. Hiccup filled his time with the expansions for Berk, training new dragon riders, and when time allowed, exploring. It was a cold, winter's morning. Hiccup walked, leaning on Toothless for support over the icy path as they made their way down to Gobber's shop to resupply prior to a scouting trip. His mother, Valka, walked beside him to receive last minute instructions. "The new sheep pen should be completed in the next couple of days. Just make sure you walk the entire perimeter of the fence before they move the sheep over there. The new dragon rider recruit class is coming along. Just make sure Astrid has everything under control there. I think that's it." Hiccup said, waving at Gobber and picking up the bag the blacksmith had left for him at the door. Valka frowned as she watched her son go thru the pack of weapons and ammunition. "What are you running from, Hiccup? Does sight of Astrid's growing belly really fill you with such anger that you must race off towards the edge of the world so close to the baby's arrival?" Hiccup felt the usual tingle of annoyance at mention of Astrid but shrugged it off. "No, mom, it's not the baby. Honestly, this pregnancy was easier than her first one right after we'd broken up! I just…" Hiccup turned and looked out towards the ocean. "I need to go. You'll be fine while I am gone. You've stepped in as Chief more than once over the years. The expansion of Berk is going great. Trader Johan should be on the way with the merchant ships any day now. The weather is great, it's not even snowing!" His metal leg slipped on a patch of ice and he caught himself on Toothless' saddle. "Well, the weather's good by Berk standards anyway. It will be fine." Valka just nodded and watched silently as her son slipped into Toothless' saddle, slid his prosthetic leg into its hook, and the two wounded warriors took to the sky. Valka watched them go until she could no longer see them, then whispered "I hope you find what you are looking for soon, my son."

Hiccup and Toothless had been flying for two days when they caught sight of the ships. Hiccup took out his scope and used it to study the ships from the safety of a cloud bank. "Merchants. It's Trader Johan! Want to say hi, Toothless?" Toothless made a chuckling sound in his throat and dove out from behind the clouds. The wind whistled off his scales as they plummeted. Hiccup couldn't help but laugh as the people on the ships began to run about at the sound. Screams of "Night fury!" reached them even before they broke the cloud bank. Toothless landed with a thud on Johan's barge and Hiccup pulled his helmet off to smile at the merchant. "Oh! Chief Hiccup!" Trader Johan exclaimed, one hand still clutching his chest. "I did not expect to see you so far out from Berk. Off exploring again?" Hiccup's smile grew wider. He always felt more carefree away from Berk. "You know it. Those maps you gave me back in the fall have been a great help." He tugged the aforementioned maps from a pocket of his armor and rolled them out on a barrel. Hiccup used his finger to trace some small islands south of Berk. "I've already explored these islands. And the ones further out west and east. But look! At the very bottom of the map. What do you suppose that is?" His finger caressed a blue-flame creature hovering over what looked like another large island – possibly larger than Berk! Johan stroked his beard as he studied it. "Yes, Master Hiccup, I had noticed that odd drawing when I obtained the map. I believe the man who sold it to me said it was a 'will-o-the-wisp', a mythical creature said to lead one to his Fate." Hiccup considered that for a moment. "The person you got the map from, had he ever seen one of these wisps? Has he been to this island?" Johan laughed, "He claims to have been there. Strange fellow, he was. No shoes on his feet in the middle of winter! His skin was practically blue from the cold but when I offered him some warm clothes he just smiled and said something like 'where's the fun in that?' Like I said, very peculiar fellow. But yes, he said he had been there and to the lands further south as well. I knew this map would be of particular interest to you and I see you're making good use of it." Hiccup's heart felt like it had stopped at Johan's words. This stranger, the one who had given Johan the map, had been to the island of the blue wisp…and to lands further south! 'I knew there had to be more!' Hiccup thought. He noticed Trader Johan watching him and cleared his throat. "Yes, thank you, Johan. The map is very interesting. But I don't know that I would have the time to venture so far from Berk." (He trusted Johan, but it was never a good idea to broadcast that the Chief may be away for months on some expedition.) "Tell me, Johan, where did you meet this stranger? The one who gave you the map?" Johan pointed to an island northeast of Berk and gave Hiccup some advice on how to locate it from the air. Hiccup thanked the merchant and hopped back on Toothless, who had been busy playing with a dragon toy while Hiccup talked. "One more thing, Johan." The merchant looked at Hiccup expectantly. "What did he want for the map? You said he wouldn't take shoes or clothes." Johan laughed, "The oddest thing. He wanted a broken wooden staff that had recently come into my possession. The thing was garbage and I tried to talk him into a better trade, you know I'm an honest man. But he said how he had lost a staff very similar to that one and wanted it for nostalgia. Can you imagine? A priceless map for a broken staff."

Hiccup and Toothless waited on a nearby island inhabited primarily by Tiny Terrors until the flotilla of merchant ships had moved on. The sun went down and the moon and the stars appeared. Hiccup roasted fish on a stick while Toothless enjoyed them raw. "What do you think, bud? Do we fly south? Further than we've ever flown before. Not knowing if there's even anything there at all…" he looked south across the grey waters of the ocean and imagined he could see a blue wisp beckoning him to follow it to his Fate. Hiccup sighed and turned his gaze north, towards home and more familiar territory. "Or do we fly north and try and find Johan's informant? The person who gave Johan the map might be able to give us more information." Toothless nudged his friend with his snout in a comforting gesture. "That's the thing, isn't it? If we go north we won't have time to fly south. We promised my mom we wouldn't be more than two months. If we fly south, we don't know what we're getting into." Hiccup's gaze flicked upwards to the moon. "I wish I knew the right thing to do." Hiccup stood up and brushed off his pants. "Well, let's go. Maybe we can track down this Jack Frost quickly and still have a chance for that southern trip. If not, Fate will just have to wait!"

No sooner had they launched into the air did Hiccup hear a voice. "Did someone say Jack Frost?" Hiccup and Toothless let out identical cries of alarm. Toothless flipped around and fired a plasma blast at the specter floating in the air behind them. Hiccup just held on as his dragon rolled. He patted Toothless' back and looked around for the spirit. It had to be a ghost! How else was he flying without a dragon? "Were you looking for me perhaps?" the voice said again, this time at Hiccup's elbow. Hiccup's eyes went wide. This had to be Jack Frost, he fit Trader Johan's description to a T. The young spirit had hair white as fresh snow and icy blue eyes. His skin was so pale it too seemed blue and he wore peasant clothes and had bare feet. In his hands, the spirit held a long wooden staff. Hiccup had a moment to think the spirit must have fixed it, since Trader Johan had definitely said that the staff he traded for was broken in half. "Jack Frost?" The specter winked at him. Winked! "Did you get my map, Hiccup?" Hiccup nodded, feeling Toothless rumble beneath him. The dragon was not too pleased by this apparition. "Hiccup, I have a question for you. Have you often dreamed of a far off place where a hero's welcome would be waiting for you? Where the crowds would cheer when they see your face? And a voice keeps saying this is where you're meant to be?" Hiccup's mouth continued to gape open as he stared. "Hmm…wrong movie, I guess." Jack muttered to himself. "Okay, here's the thing! A hero's strength is measured by his heart. Are you with me? No? Let me try again. When the cold winds a-calling, and the sky is clear and bright, misty mountains sing and beckon, leading you out into the light. You must ride, you must fly. Chase the wind, and touch the sky!"

"Maybe we should take this back to the ground?" Hiccup asked, if only to get the strange boy to stop singing. He watched in astonishment as the specter continued to float on his back past Toothless' bared teeth. Jack Frost grinned a sly grin and winked. "Race ya there!" Jack flipped over and went into a steep dive towards the island they had just vacated. Not to be outdone, Toothless did a barrel roll and dove as well. "Oh boy!" Hiccup grit his teeth and held on tight. Of course, instead of landing Jack led Hiccup and Toothless on a wild race. They dodged around one island, careened off the next, looped a third and zoomed back towards a fourth. Toothless chortled in amusement and even Hiccup stood up in the saddle to whoop. How long they flew, Hiccup didn't know. All he knew was that they travelled farther and faster than he had ever gone before. When they stopped though, they were someone completely new. Hiccup slid off Toothless' back, his one foot landing on green waving grass. Directly in front of him was a dense forest. Beyond that, he thought he saw rolling hills. The island stretched on and on, far bigger than Berk. "Where are we, bud?" Toothless shrugged and wandered off to explore.

Jack Frost landed silently beside him. Hiccup looked at him. "What are you? Where are we? What is this place?" Jack leaned on his staff and smiled that mischievous smile again. "All excellent questions. I, as you already know, am Jack Frost. The Man in the Moon made me a Guardian. But that's a story for another time. More importantly, the Man in the Moon knows about your recent…shall we say trials? Tribulations? Anyway, normally he's a pretty subtle guy, Manny is. But me, I never really developed that soft touch. I'm more of right now kind of guy, you following me?" Hiccup nodded, though he wasn't sure any of what the spirit said made sense. "Okay good. So here's what's up! The wisps have been calling you for years! But, being a good son and a good leader, you couldn't just up and run off to explore every chance you got. I thought if I sent you a map that would get you here, but you're a cautious fellow. All's well that ends well, anyway. You made it! We're here!" Before Hiccup could ask where exactly here was, another voice spoke. "It is not time yet, Guardian."

The voice belonged to a stunning woman dressed all in blue, with blonde hair that fell just to her shoulders. For some reason, Jack seemed surprised to see her. Who knew you could sneak up on a spirit? "What do you mean it's not time yet? I've been working on this for years!" The Blue Fairy, for she could be no one else, crossed her arms over her chest and sniffed. "Silly Guardians. You never consider the bigger picture." She waved a wand Hiccup had not previously noticed and a small mirror appeared. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Chief of the Hairy Hooligans. You seek your Fate in the Outer Reaches of your realm, not knowing what draws you. Not knowing what higher power directs your Fate. I know that you have suffered loss and that more than anything you want to be a good son, a good chief. You have already accomplished so much. If you truly want to learn the best way to help your people, take this mirror." Hiccup glanced at Toothless who shrugged. Hiccup reached out and accepted the mirror from the Blue Fairy. "Uh…thanks?" Secretly he wondered if he had eaten some bad berries and this was all a very elaborate dream. The Blue Fairy chuckled. "Take the mirror back to Berk with you. Jack will teach you to use it. If you allow yourself to believe, a great adventure is coming to you...if you are brave enough." The Blue Fairy disappeared in a blink, leaving nothing but moonlight in her wake. Hiccup glanced at Jack Frost who was staring off into the distance with a frown. Jack shook his head. "Well, Hiccup, I guess we have to adjust course. I didn't realize our timeline was off. How long is Valka watching over Berk for you?" Hiccup was startled, but answered "Three months." Jack nodded. "I can work with that. Hop on that dragon of yours and hang on!" Hiccup and Toothless exchanged another look. This time Toothless looked eager. "Where are we going now?" Hiccup asked the Guardian. Jack waved his staff and a cold wind blew from behind them, lifting Toothless' wings and dragging them along in its wake. "I'm taking you where all the great leaders go to learn from the best. A place where magic runs rampant, yes wild in the streets! Haha! It's a place where even time bends to the will of the Once and Future King. Camelot."

Author's Note: Thank you everyone who read and reviewed. The three super obvious songs that made their way into this chapter were "Go the Distance" from Hercules, "Touch the Sky" from Brave, and "Arabian Nights" from Aladdin. I'm having a blast writing this and I hope you enjoy reading. Next chapter will shift the focus back to Merida and what she does now that she has a magic travelling mirror. - BourbonCowboy


	4. Chapter 4

Somebody to Love

By: BourbonCowboy

Chapter 4

"This Kiss"

Stepping thru the mirror was like trying to push thru very thick, very cold water. Ice crystals stabbed at Merida's face and tugged at her clothes. She felt squeezed in from all sides. Just when she thought for sure she would suffocate, the hand that she held out in front of her broke free to open air. Someone else's small, smooth hand gripped Merida and pulled her the rest of the way thru. Merida only got the impression of wide brown eyes and a small bowed mouth before she collapsed on the floor. It took several minutes for the Scottish princess to catch her breath and for the world to stop spinning. "Poor dear." Someone murmured close by. A cool cloth was pressed against Merida's forhead, her cheeks, and neck. Her eyes fluttered open and it took Merida a moment to focus. When the world finally righted itself, wild blue eyes met soft brown. A beautiful woman, maybe in her forties, with hair black as a raven's wing and skin white as snow, hovered over Merida with a look of gentle concern. "You poor thing," the woman cooed, as though Merida were some small injured woodland creature, "It was your first time using a traveling mirror? It can be very disorienting. How is your head? Do you think you could sit up?" Merida nodded shakily and the stranger smiled reassuringly as she offered Merida a hand. Merida pressed her own hand to her head as the world tilted sickeningly. "I know that the Blue Fairy said traveling by mirror was dangerous, but I didn't think it'd be that bad!" Merida quipped. The strange woman laughed and sat back on her heels. "In my experience it is always more difficult for the most stubborn of people." Merida opened her mouth to say "I'm not!" but then thought better of it and instead shared in the other woman's laughter. "Come on, Princess Merida, and keep me company in the kitchen. I was just making some tea and biscuits. You'll have some to settle your stomach and we'll get to know each other a bit better."

Merida allowed herself to be pulled to her feet and finally took a look at her surroundings. She had stepped out of a full length, footed mirror with lovely gold filigree all round it. The mirror was to one side of a comfortable sitting area. There was a large tan sofa with blue patterned flowers. Next to this was a love seat in royal blue, a soft white afghan tossed over one corner. A couple of winged chairs sat caddy-corner to the love seat. In the center of this seating area a large square coffee table with a tea tray sat ready to entertain. The floor was cherry wood covered by soft rugs. A small fireplace sat in the corner waiting to be lit. All around the room were candles of varying heights. Merida imagined herself snuggled up on the love seat, covered with the blanket, a good book in hand while the fireplace roared and the candles glowed softly. It was a rather romantic image and Merida felt her cheeks burn as the shadowy image of a man appeared in her vision – cuddled up beneath the blanket on the sofa with her. Merida shook her head to rid herself of the image and followed her hostess down a long hallway to the kitchen.

The kitchen was just as cozy. A small wooden table with four wooden chairs sat in the middle of the room. Long counters stretched to either side of a black four burner stove. On the stove sat a large metal pot from which the most delicious smell was emanating. "That's lunch for later." Her hostess explained, as she reached into an icebox and pulled out cream and butter. Merida watched as the other woman set a kettle on the stovetop to boil then arranged two cups and saucers on a tea tray. The cream and butter were followed by a small plate of biscuits and jam. The kettle whistled and soon the two women were seated at the little table sipping daintily at their tea. "This is wonderful, thank you!" Merida exclaimed, "Oh! I don't know what to call you." Her hostess giggled like a young girl as she buttered a biscuit. "My name is Snow White, though most everyone calls me Mary Margaret. The Blue Fairy of course told me to expect you. After tea I thought we might go into town for a bit of shopping before I take you to your apartment."

"Apartment?"  
"Oh yes. It's where you will stay while you are here visiting. My good friend Cinderella owns a lovely apartment building right in Town Square. It's close to everything! Shopping, restaurants, the concert hall, the castle…"

"The castle! Where King Arthur holds court?" Merida leaned forward, resting her chin in her hands and her elbows on the table – forgetting her decorum as she tried to absorb all Snow White was saying. "What's it like?"

"Oh it's unlike any place you've ever been and yet you will feel instantly at home. King Arthur and his knights set an example of chivalry and goodness for all other kingdoms. In fact, many of the people you will meet in and around town are visiting royalty." Snow White advised, "Though they may not advertise their royal status."

"Are you?" Merida asked baldly.

Snow White raised those soft brown eyes and studied Merida for a moment. Merida was surprised by the steely resolve she saw in those eyes. A woman as gentle as Snow would be assumed to be a pushover, but in that gaze Merida could see that Snow was tough as nails. "That is a story for another time, I think." The other woman finally said, sipping her tea daintily. Merida felt a pang of guilt. Here she had come barging into this woman's living home via a magic mirror, Snow White had been nothing but a gracious host, and Merida was prying into her personal life. Merida thought about how she would like to be perceived in this strange town. Would she want it to be common knowledge that she was the Princess of DunBroch? Merida shook her head at that line of thought. Of course she wouldn't! How could she hope to find someone who would love her for herself if she ran about with a tiara on her head advertising her status? But on the other hand, would her position as princess gain her easier access to King Arthur? After all, the Blue Fairy had said she was here not just to find love but also to learn how to be a good queen. Just thinking of the strange tightrope she would have to walk between her personal and professional life was giving her a headache. Merida took a large gulp of tea to calm her nerves and ended up choking. She coughed violently a few times before attempting to hold her breath. This just resulted in her eyes watering uncontrollably while silent coughs had her chest spasming in a most unladylike fashion. When Merida finally got control of herself she saw Snow White watching her with a smile hidden in the corner of her mouth, those doe brown eyes twinkling with mirth. "Are you alright now, Princess Merida?" Merida nodded her head, her cheeks flaming. Snow White reached across the table and held the princess' hand. Merida startled at the familiarity of the contact. "It is such a pleasure to have you here, Merida." Merida studied Snow White a moment, feeling like the older woman was saying so much more than that. For the first time she wondered how much Snow White knew about her. How much had the Blue Fairy told Snow? Did she know about that incident with the bear? Was she even now watching for Merida to trip up and behave in a shamelessly selfish manner as she had then? Or was Snow genuinely there to help? Merida felt a surge of frustration. The Blue Fairy had given her very little in the way of instruction upen her arrival in Camelot. She had essentially said "Here's the door. See what happens!" Oh! But how to ask Snow for the answers she sought without seeming petulant? Merida raised her gaze to meet Snow White's own and found the other woman watching her with a look that said she knew exactly the dilemma Merida faced and was waiting to see how she would handle it. Merida cleared her throat and dabbed at her mouth with a napkin.

"Thank you very much for the tea and biscuits, Ms. White. Forgive me my earlier rudeness. I realize I just came barging into your home and have yet to thank you for your hospitality. If you are still willing, I would very much like for you to show me around Camelot." Snow White's eyebrows raised a fraction and she inclined her head ever so slightly in a gesture Merida recognized from her own mother. Snow might as well have said "Well done, Princess!" and awarded her a treat. Merida felt her chest glow with pride at the silent praise. "You are quite welcome, Princess Merida. I am glad you are here. I was of course forewarned of your coming and have been able to make preparations, though I imagine you had little instruction on what to expect from me on your arrival." Merida sighed, "Honestly I had no idea where I would end up when I stepped thru the mirror. I had half thought to fall from the sky and land flat on my face in the middle of a square!" Snow White chuckled at that. "You are not the first who has thought that. Honestly! (Merida's face must have displayed her skepticism) Camelot is different than any place you have ever been. Not just anyone can find Camelot. The only way to reach Camelot is by magic. It exists outside of normal time and space. You may find people here who have been dead and gone in your time for centuries or who haven't yet been born in your time." Merida didn't know how to process that information. She blinked a few times shook her head and said, "I'm sorry – what?"

Snow White stood up and beckoned Merida follow her up a set of stairs she had previously not noticed beyond the pantry. They wound their way upstairs and into a small study. Books lined the shelves along one wall. The far wall was completely taken over by a window and deeply cushioned window-seat. Opposite the wall of books was a small desk with correspondence awaiting Snow White's attention. Next to the desk was a large map, similar to the one the Blue Fairy had shown her. Snow White moved to the map and turned to face Merida. "You come from DunBroch, up here." She pointed to a large island on the map, labelled Scotland. Merida nodded her head slowly. "My own land is not far from yours." Snow White pointed to the southern half of Merida's island, labelled England. England was about twice the size of DunBroch. On closer inspection, Snow was actually pointing to a small area in the southwestern part of England, called Wales. Another island just west of Scotland and England was labelled Ireland. "I'm sure your maps call these places something different," Snow White said, studying Merida's face. Merida nodded, still confused. "All right. Now what if I told you that Camelot is actually right here," Snow circled all of England, Scotland, and Wales. "It has always been here and will always be here." Merida shook her head.

"No way. I have explored every corner of my kingdom and have seen no signs of this Camelot. I found the Auld Kingdom, what was once ruled by a wise king. Mor'du's Kingdom. How could it possibly be as you say?"

Snow White considered for a moment and then an idea came to her. "In your land, have you tales of fairy folk?"

Merida nodded, "The Wee Folk, we call them. Brownies and the like."

"Okay!" Snow clapped her hands together. "Where do the Wee Folk live then?"

"They live below the ground. They're wee…tiny. You can find entrances to their kingdom near fairy rings."

"Can humans visit their kingdom?" Snow asked.

Merida was exasperated with this line of questioning. She puffed out her cheeks. "Aye. Humans can visit their kingdom. But if a human eats their food or drinks their sweet nectar, they must remain with the fairies forever. What does this have to do with Camelot?"

"I know this is frustrating and confusing," Snow soothed. "I had a hard time accepting it when I came for the first time. Imagine Camelot like the Fairy Kingdom. It exists right alongside your own home, but out of sight."

"That's ridiculous! There is at least evidence of the Fairy Kingdom! Fairies are responsible for changing the seasons. Fairy Rings – a ring of mushrooms – mark the entrances to their kingdoms. I had never heard of Camelot till I wished on the Evening Star!" Merida wanted to take it back as soon as she said it. She had not planned on telling anyone about the selfish wish she had made on the Evening Star which had led to the Blue Fairy inviting her to Camelot. Her face must have betrayed her feeling of shame. Snow White stepped close and rubbed Merida's arm in a gesture of comfort.

"Is that it? You made a wish and suddenly found yourself here?" Snow asked gently. Merida nodded, shame-faced.

"It was dumb. I had promised never to mess around with the forces of magic again. But…" Merida found herself telling Snow White everything. They moved over to the window seat and Snow held Merida's hand while the young princess explained all about her selfish wish to change her fate and how she had instead turned her mother and three young brothers into bears. She left out nothing, explaining how she had almost lost her mother for good in the fight with Mor'du. She told Snow about spending all of her spare time visiting with the young clan lords, getting to know them better and trying to fall in love with one of them. She explained how each young lord eventually fell in love and married another and how in her sadness Merida had looked up at the Evening Star shining so bright in the heavens above her bedroom. "I shouldn't have done it. I wished…I wished that I could fall in love." Merida admitted in a whisper. Merida went on to explain about the Blue Fairy's appearance, the mirror in her bedroom, how she had gone to bed and woke the next morning to find her mirror still enchanted…

Merida had sat up in bed and looked over at her vanity warily. Sure enough, the mirror still glowed with a strange light. The visit from the fairy had been no fever dream. Merida dressed slowly, keeping one eye on the mirror the whole time lest the spell break. On the one hand, she wanted to throw the mirror in the lake and pretend the whole thing had never happened. On the other hand, what sane person gave up their chance to find true love when Fate intervened on their behalf? The princess chewed her lip for a moment and then made a decision. She knew she wanted to go. But she would not leave without first consulting with her mother. Merida crossed to the door of her room and gave the bell pull next to it a solid yank. A short, plump serving woman appeared within minutes. "Could you please ask Queen Elinor to attend me in my quarters?" Merida asked the serving maid. The woman bobbed a curtsy and disappeared down the hall. Within fifteen minutes Queen Elinor was striding regally into Merida's bedchamber. Merida noted that her mother had left her hair down, a sign that she was planning to relax today. Elinor closed the door, dismissing the maid, and crossed to her daughter – pulling her in to hug. "My poor darling girl," the queen soothed, "I know you must be having a difficult time now."

For a moment Merida didn't know what her mother was talking about. Then she remembered what had prompted her wish the night before – Young MacIntosh had announced his engagement to another. Merida hugged her mom tight, overwhelmed with appreciation for this woman she used to think unbearable. After a moment, Merida stepped back. "Thank you, mum. But really that isn't why I asked you to come. Look!" She showed her mother the mirror, explaining what had happened. Elinor frowned, but listened without interrupting. When Merida finished and shrugged her shoulders in a silent "now what?", Elinor crossed over and took her daughter's face in her hands. "Should we pack you a bag, do you think? Or will the fairies have that handled?" Merida felt her mouth fall open. "You mean, you want me to go?" she asked. Elinor raised an eyebrow. "The fairies themselves answered your wish. It would be unwise to ignore their gift."

Merida shook her head of the memory and focused on Snow White sitting beside her. "You know the rest. I fell, rather gracelessly, into your living room!" Snow White stood and crossed to one of the bookshelves and took down a large book. The words on the cover, in beautiful gold scripted letters, "Once Upon a Time." Snow White sat back beside Merida and opened the book saying, "True Love is one of the rarest and most powerful magics in all the world. Because of this, you can detect the work of Fairies in many of the most famous love stories of all time." The first page of the book showed a young girl, perhaps fourteen years old, in a glass coffin surrounded by seven tiny men. A handsome prince, on foot leading a white horse, approached the coffin where the sleeping maiden lay. In the next picture, the handsome prince kissed the maiden and her eyes opened. The last picture showed the prince and maid riding off into the sunset on the white steed, towards a castle in the clouds. "I was already a princess you see." Snow explained, a faraway look in her eyes. "But my mother had died birthing me and my father remarried a wicked woman. My stepmother was a wicked witch, and she used her magic for her own vanity. After my father died, she tried to kill me." Merida stayed silent, though her eyes were wide in her pale face. "The Huntsman took me to the forest to kill me. He was told to cut out my heart and bring it back to my stepmother – supposedly for proof though I have since learned that she needs the hearts of young maids to keep herself young and beautiful. The Huntsman though would not kill me. Instead he banished me to the woods. Told me to run and never return. I was just a child. Fourteen years old and so scared. I ran. These men, the dwarves, took me and cared for me for a time. Eventually though my stepmother learned that I had not died and she came for me. She put me under a Sleeping Curse from which I should never have waked. The dwarves built my glass coffin and placed me in the glen and that is where my True Love found me. In the years since David and I were married he admitted to me that he had followed a fairy thru the woods to find me." Snow White lifted those doe brown eyes and studied Merida again. "True Love is a very powerful magic. It was True Love's Kiss that broke the spell and I am forever grateful to the fairy who brought my handsome prince to me, but I also know that the fairies didn't bring me my True Love out of altruism. You would do well to remember that."

Snow White closed the book and held it on her lap. The tension left the room as soon as the book closed. Merida felt ashamed at the feeling of gloom that had come over her. What did it matter if the fairies got something out of helping people find love? Obviously Snow White was happy with her handsome prince. Also, if Merida couldn't find her True Love here in Camelot she was doomed to never find love. She would return to DunBroch and allow her mother to arrange a marriage with an eligible clan lord, maybe even from across the sea. The best she would be able to hope for in an arranged marriage was perhaps fondness for her husband. Merida was a passionate person. She wanted more out of life than just fondness. She decided to stop trying to understand how magic and Camelot worked. Those were mysteries for another time. Right now…"You mentioned shopping?"

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. It feels really good to know that someone has read something I wrote and enjoyed it! In this chapter Merida has finally arrived in Camelot, which we have learned exists somewhere outside of normal time and space. (What!?) Snow White is there waiting for her, ready to take the young princess under her wing. But what's with the ominous warning about the fairies? Isn't it a good thing that they help people find True Love? Next time, Snow takes Merida out into Camelot for the first time. We will start to meet some of the other characters from the fairy tales, including Cinderella - who owns the building where Merida will be staying. An apartment building full of fairy tale characters...the possibilities are endless!

Thanks again!

BourbonCowboy


	5. Chapter 5

Somebody to Love

Author's Note:

-Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed this story. I apologize for the long wait. I must have written this one chapter four different times, but thanks to repeated computer problems I had to start over again and again until I became so frustrated I just gave up altogether for a while. Each time I rewrote this chapter it came out different. I could not decide if I should spend time letting Snow White and Merida talk, progressing character development, or should I throw a bunch of new characters in the mix as we explore Camelot. I am pretty pleased with this final revision (if that's the right word for when your work keeps getting lost and not thrown out on purpose). Things are running along smoothly now. I've got a few chapters ready to roll out for you. I hope you enjoy them. The title song, One Short Day, is from Wicked.

 **Somebody to Love**

 **by: Bourbon Cowboy**

 **Chapter 5: One Short Day**

Once, many years ago, Merida's parents had taken her down from the Highlands to the only real city in the land. To the Princess's young eyes, Edinburgh had been a huge sprawling mess - full to the gills with people. She had felt tiny by comparison to the auld palace on the hill. Merida felt she could get lost in the crowd on their way past the kirk on a foggy Sunday morn. The smoke and soot coming from the many blacksmiths' shops added to the gloom. There were printshops and booksellers, apothecaries, and potion masters next to flower sellers and artists. And oh! to see the massive ships in the harbor! Merida had spent a lot of time in Edinburgh Castle while being courted by Young MacGuffin, whose father never missed an opportunity to proclaim his territory's superiority based on its wealth of trade. Merida had to admit that Clan MacGuffin's Lowland city was a thing of wonder. Though she knew in her heart that the one true leader of the four clans would always be the one whose blood was tied to the magic of the land, as hers was. While she admired the progressiveness of Edinburgh, she wondered how her fellow clansmen could stand being separated from the land? As enlightened and progressive as that city had felt, next to Camelot, Edinburgh was a fisherman's village. Every way that Merida looked in Camelot there was something exquisite. There were building's tall as rowan trees, dress salons, and libraries, palaces and museums – a hundred strong! There were wonders like she had never seen. It was all so grand. She wondered if she could belong here? Regardless, she determined that just for that one short day she would wander and enjoy.

Walking beside Merida, Snow White tucked a smile into the corner of her mouth. She remembered all too well the feeling of awe when she and her husband had first arrived in Camelot. It is a city like nowhere else. The city consists of three separate rings, a trinity that overlap at one central point: the castle. Each ring has a different purpose. On the north side of the city, the Topmost Ring touches a river that brings goods and commerce to the city. That ring primarily houses the mercantile. Walking along the wharf one would find warehouses to store goods, quarters for the sailors and guards who work the ships, workhouses where raw materials are transformed into the everyday items people in Camelot may need such as clothes, shoes, tack for horses, weapons, furniture, etc. As you continue inwards, shops begin to emerge (the nicest ones with the highest prices being closest to the palace). The Eastern Ring primarily consists of The Village – cottages and small shops and what would be considered the peasantry live in the Eastern Ring. Snow White's own cottage was happily situated at the edge the forest at the outermost edge of the Eastern Ring. The Western Ring housed scholars, museums, libraries, schoolhouses, and all the other tools of learning. The place where the three rings overlap is where the palace sprawls, a magnet drawing all eyes. Even the sun seems to rise and set at the behest of the king.

Merida's head swiveled this way and that, her eyes wide trying to take it all in. It was still early morning and few people were out on the roads yet. Most all of the early risers seemed to be headed towards the village market. Snow White allowed the small crowd to sweep them along towards the market, keeping her arm looped with Merida's so as not to lose the young Highland Princess. The road from Snow's cottage joined with the central thoroughfare and headed straight for the center of town. They passed by a baker with a tray of sweet rolls and bought two, then stopped at a creamery and purchased two glasses of cold milk. The women sat on the edge of a fountain to enjoy their breakfast. Merida tried to eat demurely but was continuously distracted by the goings on around her. She noticed her mentor wave to a lady in a bookshop who was conversing animatedly with a short man in a brown leather apron and large glasses. The lady returned the wave with a smile but did not come over. Snow sighed and turned to Merida. "All right, dear, we have much to do. His Majesty, King Arthur, will expect me to present you at his court tonight. So we need to get your apartment settled, pick out furniture, order your trousseau, and still have time to visit the salon and be ready for court by the time the clock chimes seven tonight." Merida's wide eyes grew even wider and her pale eyebrows fairly disappeared into her hairline, but she just gulped and nodded her understanding. Merida was placing herself completely in Snow White's care, knowing the older woman would not lead her astray. Snow stood up and brushed off the seat of her pants. Merida frowned, remembering that Snow had said the fashion was different here but still having difficulty with the idea of women of class wearing form fitting pants in lieu of a proper skirt. All said, Merida liked the look of Snow's wardrobe. She wore a white collared shirt that buttoned down the front and tucked it into a pair of what she called blue jeans with a brown belt. The jeans were tight to her legs and flared slightly at the ankles to accommodate a pair of short brown leather boots. She left the top button of her shirt undone to show a small gold necklace that rested just below her collarbone, and pearl studs winked at her ears. Without the jewelry, with her short hair and pants Snow may have been mistaken for a boy from a distance. When Merida pointed this out, Snow White just laughed and said it would take some getting used to but Merida would probably enjoy the freedom of pants too. Merida scowled but declined to answer such a silly proposition. No one on the street seemed to bat an eye at Merida's traditional dress and wimple.

"We are going to stop by the apartment building first. I have sent word ahead to Cinderella and she is expecting us." Snow explained, leading them away from the market and down another street. Merida wondered if all the streets in Camelot were paved. It certainly seemed as if they were! A young boy pulling a rickshaw stopped and asked if the women would care for a ride. Snow White graciously accepted, telling Merida in an aside if they weren't in such a rush to get everything settled by tonight she would have preferred the walk. Merida agreed, feeling silly to sit in a seat and allow a child to tow them down the road. The advantage to not having to watch where she was going was that it allowed her to continue to take in all the sights. More people were out and about now. She had never seen such diversity! A tall copper-skinned woman with high cheekbones and beautiful long black hair stood conversing with a handsome white man with auburn hair outside a flower shop. She wore a short dress that left her arms and legs bare, but her partner did not seem embarrassed by her lack of coverage while he wore an outfit similar to what Snow wore. A little ways down the road an old black man with thick glasses and a short sleeved button up shirt with suspenders sat at a table playing chess with a young man with slanted eyes, whose long dark hair was tied up in a bun atop his head. Merida wondered what part of the world all these strange people had come from. What must it be like where they were from? What had turned their skin dark or slanted their eyes? Was it magic? She was still puzzling this over when the rickshaw stopped in front of a massive building.

Merida tilted her head back to see where the top of the building must have touched the clouds. It was taller than her castle in Dun Broch! The boy who had brought them here offered his hand to help Merida down from the cart. Merida shook her head and tried to recall her manners. "Thank you," she reached for her purse to offer the boy something for his trouble but he shook his head. "Your thanks is payment enough, miss." He winked a blue eye and headed off. Snow took Merida by the arm and led up the three short steps. A doorman held the door open and bowed slightly, "Your Majesty," he rumbled in a deep voice. Snow touched his arm in thanks and pulled Merida into a large open greeting room. A long low desk on one side was being tended by two women. Soft sofas and chairs around the room encouraged guests to sit and visit. One of the women behind the desk, upon seeing her visitors, hurried over. "Snow!" she cried and hugged the other woman. Merida studied the woman. She had short blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She wore a soft-blue cotton tunic over black leggings with her feet tucked into black flats. The woman turned and offered Merida her hand to shake. "I'm Cinderella. Snow told me you were coming. I have your apartment all ready for you! Just finished cleaning it out last night so that was lucky. How is your first day in Camelot?" Merida was not sure how to respond. She had only been there a couple of hours and while she was excited, her overall feeling was one of being overwhelmed. Everything was strange and new. Snow White placed a hand on Merida's shoulder and squeezed. "Cinderella, Merida is very newly arrived. Perhaps she can tell you how she is finding things in a few days once she has settled in?" Cinderella nodded, pressing a button on the wall and turning to face Merida again. "Of course, Merida. While you are staying with us, if there is anything you need please don't hesitate to ask. We were all new to Camelot once. It is a bit overstimulating. Are there elevators where you are from?" She indicated the button on the wall and the doors in front of which they were waiting. Merida shook her head, bewildered. Cinderella and Snow White exchanged smiles. "Were you shocked or terrified your first elevator ride?" Snow asked Cinderella. Cinderella put a finger to her chin, "I think mostly shocked. Remember I had a Fairy Godmother, so the idea of magically moving rooms wasn't too far of a stretch." Merida looked from one woman to the other, wondering what they were talking about and not liking it one bit. A bell dinged. The doors in front of them slid open to reveal a tiny room. Cinderella stepped inside and Snow White gave Merida a nudge, indicating she should follow. To her credit, Merida didn't scream until the room started moving.

Cinderella took them to the eleventh floor, explaining each floor holds four apartments and all three other apartments on Merida's floor were currently occupied. Merida, still weak in the knees from the strange elevator ride, only nodded as she waited for Cinderella to unlock the door. The blonde woman did so, stepping inside and holding the door open for the other two women. "Welcome home, Merida. This is where you will live for as long as you are in Camelot." Merida stepped inside and gasped. A huge glass window looked out over the city with a stunning view of the castle. The sun was behind them, casting its soft glow on the waking city. Merida felt dizzy and then realized she had forgotten to breathe for a moment. She pulled her eyes from the window and looked around the room. Cinderella and Snow White were smiling gently. "Cinderella, why don't you walk her through the layout. Merida may be unfamiliar with this style of living." Snow White suggested. The landlady nodded. "This is your living room, we'll help you pick out a sofa and some chairs to make it comfortable. Over here," she indicated the far side of the room, "Is your dining room. There's room for a small table and chairs. Some folks just put bar stools at the counter there. Through that doorway is the kitchen. The kitchen is a good size. We've got an oven, an icebox, a sink with running water," Merida looked at her sharply. "Running water inside?" Cinderella nodded and lead the princess into the kitchen showing her all the appliances and explaining their uses. When Merida asked how all these things were possible the answer was simple: magic. Cinderella led her back thru the dining room and pointed out a small powder room just off the smaller bedroom. "The master bedroom is just off the front door," Cinderella explained as Merida opened and closed the closet door. "Would you like me to set this room up as a guest room or an activity room for you? What are your hobbies, Princess?"

"Just Merida, please. I - I um…" Merida stumbled. The proper response for a princess was that she enjoyed playing the harp, reading, and sewing. But Merida got the sense that the standard princess response would be met with disapproval. Or maybe disapproval was the wrong word. Looking at Snow White who was regarding Merida fondly with those big doe brown eyes, she felt that the other Princess would know she was not being true to her heart. So Merida took a breath and said, "While I do play the harp and a good hand at embroidery, I have always enjoyed the fighting arts, particularly archery. I'm afraid I do not know how to cook anything more advanced than fish, so that kitchen will likely see little use." Cinderella pondered this and decided that they would leave that room open for now and Merida could decide what she would like to do with it at a later time. "If you would like, Merida," Snow began, "I can take you to the North Ring later this week and you can purchase some archery supplies. I believe they have a practice yard in the North Ring and also on the castle grounds." Merida smiled from ear to ear but then paused. "Do you think….that is, I am not sure a man would want a lass who could outshoot him. Perhaps I would do better to leave off the archery for a time."

Cinderella had not asked what had brought Merida to Camelot. Judging by the blush on the young Highland Princess's cheeks after making that comment, Cinderella thought she knew. Cinderella placed a hand on Merida's arm until the princess looked up at her with those bright blue eyes. "To find True Love, you must be yourself. And if you're a warrior maiden, then don't try to hide it." Merida blinked back tears and nodded. "Thank you for your kindness." She wanted to say that she had felt like she was a foot trying to squeeze into too small shoes for so long that she wasn't sure how to be herself any more. She didn't want to sound silly though. A knock on the door distracted the women. "Did someone call for a house fairy?" A strong southern drawl accompanied a lovely young woman with a lot of dark auburn hair (perfectly styled) and dancing green eyes. The newcomer was wearing a short pink dress with a scalloped skirt, tall pink heels, and rose earrings. She winked at Merida as she stepped into the living room where the three women were once again standing. "Welcome to the neighborhood, sugar! Now I know y'all are under a bit of a time crunch so I'll be quick. Where are you from, honey?" Merida looked at Cinderella and Snow White then back at this big-haired, pink apparition. Snow White explained, "This is Rosetta. She's a fairy and very talented at decorating. She's going to help furnish your apartment. In fact, while you two are doing this we are going to step outside. Just let me know when you're done. So much to do today!" Merida nodded, thanking Cinderella again and wondering at what point everyone was going to start asking her to pay for things and hoping she had enough money!

"It's sort of like being caught up in a hurricane when you first get here," Rosetta giggled, "But it's a lot of fun too." Merida nodded. "You asked where I'm from. I am from Dun Broch, I don't know if you…" Rosetta waved her hand. "Of course I know it! I'm a garden fairy! Who do you think helps all that heather grow nice and thick back home?" The two fell into easy conversation. Merida was surprised by how open she was with this fairy, especially with the ominous conversation she'd had that morning with Snow White about what fairies get out of helping people find True Love. Regardless, Rosetta had such a warm personality Merida felt she could tell the other woman anything. After about twenty minutes Rosetta took Merida by the hands. "Okay, sugar, now I get the feeling that you and magic aren't exactly bosom buddies. What I want you to do is just close your eyes and think about something that makes you happy. It can be a place, a person, or an activity that you really enjoy – like gardening." She giggled. Merida complied. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift along until she had something that made her smile. She was imagining herself astride Angus, her Clydesdale horse, flying free across the meadows back home, her hair flowing behind her in the breeze. Rosetta was still talking in a soothing voice, but the words were meaningless. How long she stood like that, Merida did not know. Finally, Rosetta squeezed her hands and broke the spell. "Open your eyes, Merida."

Merida did as she was told and gasped. The entire apartment, empty moments ago, was completely decorated. She now stood on a burgundy and cream rug beside a deep velvet green sofa and a dark wood coffee table. Heavy drapes hung on either side of the window, with sheers now offering a layer of distance between the glass and Merida. Pictures hung on the wall with mystical forest scenes. She knew without being told the entire apartment was decorated just exactly to her tastes – soft and a little wild too. Merida flung her arms around the fairy. "Oh thank you, Rosetta! It's amazing!" Rosetta giggled and hugged her back. "I'm so glad you like it. Anytime you need me just give me a call," the fairy said as she pulled back and pointed to a dark mirror hung on the wall. Merida promised she would then hurried out to the hall to Snow White.

A short time later, after gushing over every minute detail of her new home and thanking her landlady and the fairy a hundred times over, Merida followed Snow White back out to the street. Their next stop was a clothing store just two streets over. Snow had told Merida she would need a trousseau, clothes to wear for every occasion as long as she was in Camelot. The sun was almost directly overhead as they stepped inside a shop whose sign read Andalasia Fashion. They were greeted by a cheerful young woman with long strawberry blonde curls in a soft flowered gown. "Good morning, Giselle," Snow White greeted the other woman warmly, "Hello Mary Margaret!" Merida was momentarily confused before she remembered Snow White saying many people in town would call her by this other more normal sounding name. "And who is this?" Giselle smiled at Merida. "I am Merida of Dun Broch. It's my first day in Camelot. It's lovely to meet you, Miss Giselle."

Snow White/Mary Margaret explained to the shop owner that they were needing a full wardrobe for Merida. Giselle clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh! I just love making new clothes for new people! Tell me, Merida, is this a traditional gown in Dun Broch? Is it a special occasion gown?" Merida replied that it was more of a gown for special occasions and permitted Giselle to run her fingers over the intricate embroidery at her sleeve and to feel the soft fabric. "I just love this! I am going to style your gown for tonight off of this. It's going to be amazing! You'll need other running around clothes too. Give me just a moment!" And with that she danced off, for there was no other way to describe the enthusiasm with which Giselle moved. Merida glanced at Snow White who just shrugged and said, "She's got a bubbly personality. It takes some getting used to." Merida chuckled softly but didn't say anything more on the subject. Instead she asked, "What am I to do while I am in Camelot, Mary Margaret? I cannot imagine myself just roaming the streets aimlessly, looking into the face of every man I see in the hopes that sparks fly." Snow White smiled, "No you certainly won't be doing that. Everyone who comes here takes a job doing something. I act as a mentor to young princesses. Giselle runs this shop. Cinderella is a landlord. There's lots that you can do, depending on your interests. But King Arthur will talk to you more about that tonight when we meet him." Just then Giselle came bustling back in pushing a trolley with so many suitcases piled on top they were in danger of toppling over. "Sorry that took so long!" she huffed, stopping in front of them. "I'll have the service take them to your place, but I just wanted to check if there was anything specific you wanted that I might have left out." She handed Merida and Snow White a three-ring binder with a list of all the items in the suitcases including color pictures of each item. Merida should not have been surprised after Rosetta's display of magic in decorating her new home, but she was still a bit shocked at the hugely long list of clothes, shoes, and accessories. "I can't see as I would need anything more," Merida said quietly, "This seems a little much. Are you sure I can't pay you?" Giselle waved her off. "Think nothing of it. If you think of something I have missed just give me a call on my mirror. Oh! I almost forgot." She pulled a wand out of her back pocket and waved it in front of Merida. In the next moment, Merida was standing in a pair of blue jeans and a cap sleeved green shirt, her hair out of the wimple but thankfully still braided down her back. Giselle placed a new bag on top of the tower of suitcases. "There's your gown for later. Welcome to Camelot, Merida! And Mary Margaret, I've been trying to get in touch with Emma to come get her gown for the ball but I think she may be avoiding me?" Giselle seemed puzzled as to why anyone would do that. Snow White promised to look into the matter, thanked Giselle again for her help, and led Merida out the shop and into the bright afternoon sunlight.

The women decided to stop for a bite of lunch at an outdoor café. Merida let Snow White order for her as most of the items on the menu were foreign. She ended up with a small salad and a cup of fragrant soup. While they ate, Merida asked, "Who's Emma?" Snow White sighed a little as she speared a piece of lettuce with her fork. "Emma is my daughter. She should be coming to the ball tonight, I want you to meet her." Merida sensed there was a tension between mother and daughter, but did not call attention to this observation. If Snow White wanted to talk about it with her then she would. Instead she asked, "Should I bring anything to court tonight? I don't really know the etiquette." Snow seemed grateful for the change in topic and they spent the rest of their lunch talking about court – the people, the clothes, the dancing. It all sounded…magical.


	6. Chapter 6

Somebody to Love

By: Bourbon Cowboy

Chapter 6: He Lives in You

* * *

The warm afternoon sun was making Hiccup sleepy. He lazed beneath a tree in one of the palace's many courtyards, a sketchbook and pencil beside him. Toothless was sound asleep on his back in the sunlight beside a crystal clear pond. The dragon's huge wings sprawled out to either side of him taking up the rest of the space in the courtyard, discouraging anyone from bothering the young Viking chief. Well, almost anyone. A chilly breeze startled Hiccup from his stupor. A flurry of large, wet snowflakes clouded his vision. "Jack!" Hiccup exclaimed. The trickster guardian laughed in amusement and landed lightly beside his friend. "You just looked so peaceful there, I couldn't help myself," Jack said by way of explanation, his grin a mile wide. Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Thank you for summing that up for me," he muttered. Jack leaned on his staff and studied Hiccup with an icy blue stare. Despite his relaxed appearance from a few moments ago, there was a sadness still surrounding Hiccup. They had been in Camelot for about twelve weeks and would be returning to Berk the next day. Jack had not tried to explain that time worked differently here. He was instead waiting for the return to Berk to prove what words could not describe. Jack wondered was it the thought of leaving making his friend melancholy or was something else bothering him. Never one to beat around the bush, Jack got straight to the point. "What's wrong, Hiccup?" Hiccup averted his eyes with a grunted "Nothing!" Undaunted, Jack just waited.

Hiccup sighed. He looked over at Toothless, knowing the dragon was listening by the way his ear cocked to the side. The Viking sort of missed when his one friend couldn't speak. He enjoyed a good brood when a black mood overtook him. A glance back at Frost told Hiccup there was no point in stalling. The guardian would wait him out regardless of how long he delayed. Hiccup leaned against the tree, puffed out his cheeks and tried to put his thoughts into words. "I've been here almost three months. I've learned a lot. King Arthur's library on engineering is…" he grappled for a word, his hands clenching and unclenching in front of him as if he could literally pull the word out of thin air. "It's just incredible. That sounds lame. But it's beyond anything I ever could have imagined. And I have met so many amazing people and yet…" Jack sensed Hiccup was coming to the meat of the problem, but at the last second the Viking switched tactics. "Tomorrow I go home. I have duties and responsibilities. As amazing as this has been, I probably shouldn't return. My people need me." Jack watched the warring emotions on Hiccup's face. The guardian had watched Hiccup shine while in Camelot. He was a bright young man with a lot to offer, and people noticed and appreciated him here in a way they didn't back home on Berk. While Hiccup had flourished under all the praise and attention, in quiet moments Jack often caught the Viking staring off into the distance with the same sense of loneliness that enveloped him now. Well, Jack Frost didn't do melancholy. In a motion too quick to follow, he threw a snowball at the "sleeping" Toothless that hit the dragon square between the eyes. Toothless blinked rapidly and then scowled at the guardian, pulling his lips back from snarling teeth. Unperturbed, Jack lobbed another frozen snowball at the dragon. This time it hit him right above the tail, making Toothless jump. Toothless shot a plasma blast towards Frost, but the guardian was already in the air. Hiccup was groaning in that way of his, "Guys, do you have to do this now?" But his protest was in vain. Toothless had already bounded over and scooped up his rider and thrown them into the air in pursuit. Jack's laughter came ringing back to them from his hiding spot in a convenient fog bank. Something cold and wet hit Hiccup's cheek. Toothless gave an inquiring growl and Hiccup patted his head, a reckless smile replacing his earlier scowl. Hiccup leaned low in the saddle. "Let's get him, bud!"

An hour later, tired, cold, and wet, Hiccup drug himself back to his room in the visitor's quarters of the palace. Following their snowball fight, Jack had saluted Hiccup and flown off on an errand for the Guardians. This left Hiccup and Toothless to their own devices once more. The dragon made it quite clear he planned to nap and did not want to be disturbed, if the tail flap in front of his face was any way to judge. Hiccup was alone in his quarters. He stripped out of his wet clothes, leaving them where they fell as he trudged to the bathroom. It was, by far, one of the most impressive pieces of ingenuity he had seen in Camelot; a room with warm running water to bathe and a self-emptying privy. Hiccup stood beneath the spray in the shower, feeling all those anxious thoughts starting to make themselves known again now that he was alone and undistracted. What was he still doing in Camelot? Why had he even agreed to come in the first place? Sure he had learned a lot in his time here, but the King had warned him that he would be unable to implement most of the inventions from Camelot back in Berk because the magic would not allow it. The King had said that in order for civilization to really grow and advance, people needed to learn and discover things on their own without being handed things. Hiccup thought that was a high-handed way of looking at things but had not wanted to argue with his host. Hiccup was rather fond of Arthur, and he thought the King returned his regard. The two spent a good deal of time talking about engineering and architecture and weaponry. Hiccup had also been introduced to several other inventors and innovators. But while mentally stimulating, when he returned to his quarters in the evening Hiccup found himself increasingly longing for diversions of another sort. He didn't want to think about those other things, those selfish things that kept him up at night. He filled his hands with soap and washed his hair, running his hands roughly over his scalp as if he could scrub the thoughts out. He noticed in an absent-minded way that his braids had come out at some point, but didn't much care. Unbidden, an image of Astrid floated to the forefront of his mind. They sat on a cliff together. Her small, calloused hands running through his hair. For a moment, the image was so tactile and real, Hiccup almost felt Astrid standing beside him. He felt her breath against his neck and her lips on his skin…with a jerk of his hand, the water changed from deliciously hot to blisteringly cold - shocking his body and driving away the ghost of girlfriend's past. Hiccup climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He caught sight of his reflection, the fevered look in his eyes and the flush over his cheeks. He raised a pointed finger to the mirror and told his reflection, "You're just going to suck it up and let your mother arrange a marriage for you!"

He dressed in quick, jerky movement, tugging his clothes on ruthlessly. He had noticed the different fashion for the women here and was relieved that the men's clothing wasn't all that different from what he wore at home. The weather was milder, so he settled for comfortable jeans and a green, lightweight long-sleeved shirt with a deep V-neck tied with leather laces. His prosthetic was kept oiled so as not to draw undue attention to it. He had noticed a certain lack of one-legged patrons in Camelot and at times it made him self-conscious. He put his remaining foot in a leather boot, belted on his sword, and slammed out the door. Hiccup had been given a suite of rooms in the west wing of the palace, on the fourth floor. His rooms had a large balcony for Toothless' ease of access. Hiccup started down the hall towards the stairs, thinking he would head to the library where he spent most of his time. Suddenly the walls of the palace felt like they were closing in on him, and Hiccup found himself racing for one of the side doors and out into the early evening. Once outside his heart rate slowed again, his breathing eased. Hiccup picked a path at random and meandered down and out, past the guard shack and the curtain wall towards the village. He slipped his hands into his pockets as he ambled. The hustle and bustle went on around him, so different from Berk and yet familiar in its rhythm. Shopkeepers and stall owners brandished their wares at him as Hiccup passed by, a slow easy fish caught in their nets. He was offered everything from weapons to Tupperware, clothes and shoes, books, food, food, and more food and of course pretty jewelry for a special lady. The Viking scowled as a fourth jewelry seller waved a gaudy necklace beneath his nose. "A pretty necklace for your pretty lady!" The man offered. Hiccup glared until the man retreated, feeling his elation at being free to roam starting to wane. He scooted around a few more booths and hastened towards a street where the shops looked closed for the night. Hiccup reached again for that sense of tranquility that he'd had earlier but found it elusive, then his stomach gave a gurgle and the young man decided he couldn't be tranquil until he had something hot in his belly. Once again he hastened his steps, this time in the direction of the restaurant district, only to be stopped short by an acquaintance.

"Well hello, Hiccup!" a friendly voice greeted. Hiccup turned and smiled down at the short, plump old man who had hailed him. The newcomer had unkempt white hair sticking out at odd angles over his ears, though the top of his head was bald as an egg. He also had an impressive white mustache that twitched this way and that when the older inventor was thinking. "Maurice! It's good to see you, sir." Hiccup clapped the older man on the shoulder. Maurice chuckled, his bushy mustache quivering with mirth, "Where are you off to this evening?" Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, "I was thinking I might get something to eat. Would you care to join me?" Maurice smoothed his mustache before he replied, "Oh I would like that, but I am making a delivery. Another time, perhaps?" Hiccup didn't tell his friend that he was leaving Camelot in the morning, possibly never to return, it would just ruin the evening. Instead Hiccup offered to walk with Maurice on his delivery and the old inventor gratefully accepted his company. The two talked shop, widgets and whatzits and gizmos as Maurice led them down this side street and that back alley. Hiccup began to suspect that they were lost, but Maurice seemed insistent he knew the way. It was only when they turned into a dead-end alley that Maurice admitted they might have made a wrong turn at some point. Hiccup sighed, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. The Viking thought it likely he could get them back to some major thoroughfare and from there find his way back to the palace. As he was contemplating this, a dark figure materialized from the shadows at the beginning of the alley from which they had come. Hiccup placed a hand on his sword and moved in front of his older friend. Green eyes were the first feature Hiccup was able to determine as the stranger came closer. Those eyes seemed almost to glow in the dark, like a cat's. Hiccup heard Maurice's sharp intake of breath as the old man became aware of the danger. Then the rest of the stranger came into view and Maurice let out a long sigh of relief.

"Kovu, you startled us!" Maurice accused, wagging a finger at the dark-skinned man. Kovu did not smile as he was busy sizing up the threat Hiccup represented, still standing there with his sword half out of the sheath. Hiccup relaxed his stance and offered an apology, stating he was just trying to protect his friend. Kovu seemed to accept this and nodded his dark head in thanks. "Maurice is a particular friend of my father-in-law's," Kovu said in a deep voice, "It pleases me that a warrior such as yourself would be willing to stand for him." Hiccup nodded, his eyes traveling over this strange man. His skin was so black it was almost blue, making his green eyes seem to shine in the dark. He had a lot of thick black hair tied back in a multitude of braids past his shoulders. He wore a dark grey loose fitting tunic with full sleeves over simple black pants and bare feet, allowing him to move almost completely soundlessly. His most distinguishing feature, however, was a long vertical scar that ran from above his left eye to the middle of his cheek. Even without any obvious weapons, Kovu exuded a sense of power and danger. Kovu must have been aware of this fact, for he held his arms away from his body, palms out in a show of peace. Maurice waddled out from behind Hiccup and over towards Kovu saying, "Come on, my boy! I have something for your father-in-law and then I must get home. Mrs. Potts will be angry if I let supper get cold for the third time this week." Kovu dragged those eerie green eyes away from Hiccup and regarded the elderly inventor with obvious affection. "Of course. I am sorry to have delayed you. Allow me to accompany you the rest of the way." Kovu then shot Hiccup a wink over Maurice's head as the old man grumped and grumbled his way past him. Hiccup decided then he like the other man and walked over to shake his hand. Kovu immediately noticed the slight limp and zeroed in on Hiccup's missing appendage. "A warrior indeed. You will tell the tale of the battle at my father's table tonight!" he declared. Hiccup opened his mouth to protest and then decided against it. After all, he was hungry anyway.

Ten minutes later the three men arrived at a stately home along on a tree-lined street. Lanterns were just being lit along the path as evening made way to nightfall. Fireflies started to appear, their little lights blinking off and on in a hypnotic pattern. Hiccup shook his head at the strange turn of his thoughts and followed Maurice and Kovu up the steps into the house. "Simba!" Kovu called once inside, "I found him!" They had stepped into a large, plush living room. There were three large brown leather sofas surrounding a coffee table. A large mural dominated one wall showing a large rock formation set against a bright blue sky. "Aah! Maurice! I was worried about you!" A new voice distracted Hiccup from his musings. He turned to see another dark-skinned man, older than Kovu, clasp hands with the old inventor. Maurice harrumphed saying something about not needing a babysitter and that he had just been distracted by his young friend, indicating Hiccup. Simba, as Kovu had called him, glanced over and locked eyes with Hiccup. The Viking felt the power in Simba's amber gaze and for a moment could not breathe. Then Simba raised an eyebrow and grinned charismatically, before turning back to Maurice. Kovu slipped silently up to Hiccup and placed a hand on the Viking's shoulder, making him jump. "Simba approves of you. I wish my first meeting with him had been as good!" Hiccup turned to Kovu askance. "That was good?! How can you tell? He just looked at me from all the way over there. He didn't even say hi!" Kovu chuckled, "Trust me, that was good. I saw you admiring Pride Rock." He indicated the mural behind them and Hiccup once again turned his attention to the painting. He noticed now that all along the bottom of the painting were animals of all kinds. There were massive elephants waving their trunks, tall giraffes on their spindly legs, leaping gazelles, wallowing hippos, baboons and monkeys and majestic lions all intermingled. "It's beautiful," Hiccup said honestly. Kovu nodded his approval. "It is our home."

Hiccup wanted to ask more questions, but was interrupted by the appearance of a young woman. "I didn't know you were home!" she wrapped her arms around Kovu and kissed him. Remembering the thoughts that had driven him from his rooms earlier, Hiccup felt the tips of his ears grow hot. The woman turned and smiled at Hiccup, noticing his embarrassment. "I'm Kiara." Hiccup shook her outstretched hand with a shy smile, "Hiccup." Kiara and Kovu both tilted their heads, brows furrowing. "No, no really. That's my name. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Pretty terrible, I know. But actually not the worst. Where I come from, parents think a frightening name will scare off gnomes and trolls." Kiara laughed and Kovu simply looked puzzled. Hiccup shrugged, this was not the first time he had had such a reaction when meeting new people. Kiara overcame her mirth, "Well, Hiccup Horrendous, we were just getting ready to sit down to supper. Please, join us."

Kiara led the way through the house and out into the backyard. There was a long table with benches pulled up to it where the rest of Simba's pride was already sitting down to eat. Hiccup was introduced to several new people including Simba's son, Kion, Simba's wife, Nala, and a wrinkled old man they called Rafiki. There were others, two best friends – one large, one small, arguing good-naturedly at one end of the table. Several young women giggled as Hiccup limped past but he paid them no mind. It was a large, happy family gathering like he would have back home. Hiccup found that while at first their different appearance had made Kovu's family seem alien, they laughed and ate and teased each other in the exact same way that his family on Berk did. Simba's youngest son, Kopa, returned from walking Maurice home and shook Hiccup's hand with a shy smile. As Hiccup took up a seat on the bench between Kovu and his brother-in-law, Kion, a silence fell over the group. Hiccup looked up to see what had caused the change. Simba had entered the yard and stood now at the head of the table. He exuded the same power of presence that Hiccup's father, Stoic, had in life. For a moment, Hiccup felt the pain of the loss of his father as if it were a fresh wound. He couldn't breathe. He saw Stoic racing towards him as he tried to talk Toothless down as the will of the Alpha pressed down on him. Then Simba's gaze was on him again, and for a moment he felt as if Simba could read his mind. The patriarch said a few words blessing the family meal and then invited everyone to dig in. Hiccup shook off his melancholy as Kovu handed him a bowl of gumbo. It was delicious! Hiccup ate and drank and laughed with the other "warriors" of the family. After everyone had eaten their fill they sat around a campfire and told stories for their new friend. By the running commentary, Hiccup was sure these were stories they had told time and again. The lump in his chest where he carried the loss of his father was warmed by their inclusion. He told the story of how he had lost his leg. The Prides were a great audience, gasping and applauding at all the right places. As the night wore on, the family began to disperse little by little. Kopa's pretty young wife, Vitani gave him a saucy wink and he chased her off towards their room. Kion clapped his father on the back and declared he was off to prowl the streets in search of a good time. Kiara said in a loud whisper that meant he was going to Fuli's place. Nala, the family matriarch, shot her daughter a stern look that made the younger woman blush. Finally, when Pumbaa fell asleep and started snoring loudly and passing gas, the rest of the party broke up. Hiccup thanked Kovu and Kiara for the dinner invite, shaking Kovu's hand and thinking he was sad to not have a chance to get to know his new friend better.

Hiccup stood on the front porch, having just let himself out, and looked up towards the stars. He thought about rousing Toothless for a moonlight ride, but figured by the time he made it back to his rooms he'd be too tired. "So, Chief Hiccup, did you enjoy the evening?" Simba's voice came from Hiccup's left. He turned and smiled, "I did. Thanks for inviting me, your majesty." It hadn't taken long to piece together that Simba was the King of Pride Rock. Hiccup had some idea of where it was thanks to an evening spent with something Arthur called a globe. Being told the world was round had been a huge shock to the Viking's peace of mind. "Why don't I walk with you at least back to the main road? That way we can talk – king to king." Hiccup argued he was no king, but Simba waved this off. They set off into the night together, Simba's comforting presence driving away the gloom of the evening. "What is troubling you tonight?" Simba asked in that calm way of his. Hiccup was amazed that so big a man could have such a gentle voice. Hiccup started to say nothing was bothering him, but decided against it. Instead he said, "I worry that I will not be as good of a chief as my father was. I am afraid that I am here because I am running away from my responsibilities or because I am afraid that my ex-fiancé has moved on and I haven't. And does that make me a bad leader?" Simba did not speak at first, for which Hiccup was grateful. The King was really considering Hiccup's words. Finally Simba said, "Truth be told, I know a lot about how you are feeling first hand. My father was a great king and he died when I was young. For a long time, I thought it was my fault he had died. Instead of facing my fears, I ran away." "Did you come here?" Hiccup wanted to know. Simba shook his head, "No, but it was like a paradise. I allowed myself to become complacent. I had no worries. Then one day I had someone knock some sense into me. They reminded me of who I am and I returned home to take responsibility for my actions. It meant a war with my uncle, who had become king. It meant building my kingdom back up after years of neglect. Then came the difficult part – the guilt. I felt so guilty over having run away that I spent years trying to live up to my father's expectations…essentially trying to become my father. It took me a long time to realize that I didn't need to be my father. I needed to rule my people my way, raise my family my way. Your father would be proud of the man you are today. Remember, he lives on in you. The fact that you worry over being a good leader is a good sign. Bad kings do not worry about how to be better, they think they are already the best."

They had reached the point where Simba's street merged with the main street that would lead Hiccup back to the palace. They paused under a street lamp and faced each other. Simba put a comforting hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "You can learn a great many things from Camelot. But you are right to worry about the allure of spending all your days here. I am certain you will find a good balance for you and for your people." Hiccup nodded, "I leave in the morning to return to Berk, my home. I don't know if I will come back to Camelot. Maybe it is best if I don't." Simba chuckled deep in his chest, "I don't think Camelot is finished with you, young Hiccup. I have a feeling that there is still something you are searching for and your best chance for finding it lies here." Hiccup blushed, "I don't even know what it is I'm looking for. I just feel like I won't be complete until I find it." Simba turned and headed back towards his home saying, "True Love can be elusive. Don't give up." Hiccup was so startled by this he stood where he was under the glow of the street lamp until Simba had disappeared from sight. Then he shook his head, ran a hand through his hair, shrugged his shoulders and hurried home. True Love. Ha! He didn't need one specific woman, just a woman. He'd feel better if he settled down with someone. Anyone. Maybe?

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks again to all who have read and reviewed and favorited so far. While thinking about Hiccup and how he's lost his dad and is trying to just be a good Chief, I see a lot of similarities with Simba and thought it would be really cool for Hiccup to get a little pep talk from the Lion King. Obviously, the magic of Camelot allows us to have the whole Lion King cast in human form. While doing the minimum amount of research (cause I am lazy and this is fanfiction not a novel!) I came across this reference to a book called "The Lion King: Six New Adventures" written after the first movie came out with permission from Disney. In it Simba and Nala have a son, Kopa. Now, Kopa was never acknowledged in the Disney Movie Universe, but I liked him so here he is in this chapter in a minor cameo. In the previous chapter of Somebody to Love, as Merida is walking around with Snow White she sees an old black guy playing chess with someone - in my head that was James Earl Jones aka Mufasa playing chess with Li Shang from Mulan. Not really important to the story but a fun thought! Merida remarks on it briefly, on the diversity in Camelot and I think that's important. Sort of the whole point of Camelot is that it is this metropolis where people from everywhere can get together and learn from each other while still celebrating their differences. The Lion King having been set in Africa, it just made sense (to me anyway) that if they were people they would be African. I could explain more about my research on Zulu warriors and their hairstyles and dress and how that influenced my description of Kovu in the beginning, but I think this author's note has gotten long enough. If you're bored though there is a lot of super cool information out there on the interwebs about this.

Oh last thing - how did yall like the little "shower scene"? Too steamy or not enough?


	7. Chapter 7

Somebody to Love

By: Bourbon Cowboy

Chapter 7

 **Wind Take Me Home**

Dawn was breaking over the Island of Berk as Hiccup and Toothless burst from a cloud bank. For once, Jack Frost sat astride the dragon. He had confided to Hiccup that he did not like to advertise his magical abilities to mere mortals. Hiccup had just rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. All he wanted to do was go home and pass out in his bed, but they had been gone for two and a half months – there was way too much work to do for sleep. Jack seemed unperturbed by Hiccup's increasing anxiety over the state of his home. The flew around a cloud bank and rolled into a dive. The shriek of the wind past Toothless' wings caused the usual yells of "Night Fury!" on the ground below. Toothless banked sharply around a pillar of stone, weaved thru the rocks with effortless grace. The cold slap of the oceans spray in Hiccup and Jack's face had both boys grinning. "Damn, but I do love to fly!" Jack laughed and Hiccup just patted his dragon's side, indicating that it was time to stop showing off and land. The dragon chortled softly, made one more looping turn and headed for home. Toothless glided silently to the ground in front of the chief's house. Once his riders were down, Toothless did a little dance, spinning around and around in excitement, tongue lolling and eyes huge. Hiccup laughed and hugged his best friend. "Go on, buddy. I'll see you in a bit." Toothless chortled and off he galloped to inspect every inch of the home he had missed very sorely while they had been gone. Hiccup remembered even as he had his responsibilities as chief, Toothless was an Alpha and had his own responsibilities as well. This cemented even more in Hiccup's mind that he should probably not return to Camelot. Maybe in a year or so if things were still going smoothly…he opened the door to his house and almost ran straight into his mother, Valka.

"Och! Hiccup! Ye gave me quite the fright! What are you doing back so soon?" Valka asked, one hand resting on her chest above her heart.

"So soon? I've been gone…" Hiccup glanced over at Jack who was doing his best to portray a look of cherubic innocence. "How long have I been gone, mom?"

"It's only been three days. You're the one who talked me into watching over things while you ran off exploring. Did you decide I couldn't handle things, then?" Valka looked more bewildered than hurt.

"No! No! I uh…I just…I've met someone! That's right! Jack, come say hello to my mother!" Hiccup waved Jack over, stalling while he tried to figure out how exactly he had spent almost three months in Camelot and yet almost no time had passed since he had left Trader Johann's ship? "Mom, this is Jack Frost."

Valka looked from one to the other, a forced smile on her lips. "Well, it's lovely to meet you, Jack. You must be quite the young man. The two of you have become quite close is a very short amount of time. I suppose though with love, time is no object!"

Hiccup face-palmed. "Not like that, mother! We met while I was out exploring. We're just friends!"

"Well when you said you had met someone…what was I supposed to think!" Valka blushed now at her mistake, "I didn't want you to think I didn't approve if this was your way of saying you were going to start dating pretty boys!"

"You think I'm pretty? Aww!" Jack grinned at the pair's mutual discomfort, leaning heavily on his staff and batting his lashes over large ice blue eyes.

"Jack, stop." Hiccup groaned. "Mom, I'm not gay!" He yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Ok! I'm just saying it would be fine if you were! After what Astrid did I could see you giving up on the fairer sex for good!" Valka plowed on.

"Oh gods! Don't say 'sex'. Can't you just say 'girls' like a normal person?"

"Well, you're a man grown now, you'd have no business dating young girls. You need a nice young woman or a man if that's the case…"

"Can we please stop talking about this!" Hiccup pleaded. Valka nodded. Jack just smiled. Hiccup exhaled in relief. "Well, mom, I don't want to distract you from whatever it was you were going to do this morning so…"

"Right. Be good, boys." Valka stalked out the front door, closing it a little harder than was absolutely necessary.

Hiccup whirled on Jack, glaring at the obvious amusement written all over the other man's face. "How in the world do you explain us being gone almost three months and yet no time has passed here at all? Was Camelot some sort of drug-induced dream? Did you roofie me?" Jack waggled his eyebrows suggestively and then had to dodge as the Viking tried to punch him. "This is not a joke, Jack!" Hiccup chased Jack around the kitchen table and finally caught him…just as his mother opened the door again.

"I just forgot…oh! Excuse me!" Valka hurried out again.

Hiccup released Frost and sank to the floor, head on his knees. "Great. Now she really thinks I'm gay!" Jack just examined his fingernails in a show on nonchalance. "Okay. Jack, what happened? I can't have imagined Camelot and everything I saw there…" Though as he tried to remember all the things he wanted to build for Berk based on inventions from Camelot, he found the ideas slipping through his mind like water from between his fingers. He stared up at Jack in horror. Jack held his hands up placatingly.

"Whoa there, Hiccup! Take a deep breath! You're not going crazy. I swear I didn't roofie you. It was all real. I know King Arthur explained that you would not be able to remember a lot of what happened there when you got home, right?" Hiccup nodded dumbly. "That's just part of the magic. Some of the stuff you have seen there will not exist in this world for hundreds of years! Your civilization has got to be allowed to grow and thrive on its own without undue influence from the outside. Okay? The more times you visit Camelot the better you will become at figuring out things that you can take home that aren't breaking the rules, so to speak. Try and remember something. Anything."

Hiccup thought for a few minutes, but it was like trying to hold on to the last vestiges of sunlight at the end of the day. What he could feel though, was that his imagination was primed to work. His fingers itched for a pencil and his sketchbook. Jack must have seen that look come over his face, because he nodded in approval. "Good. Alright! Now, I have to get going but first I am going to give you back this," he opened his satchel and pulled out the little hand mirror that the Blue Fairy had given Hiccup before he had left for Camelot. "I didn't show you this before because there wasn't much need. Most people get to Camelot by means of a Magic Traveling Mirror, like this one. When you're with me, there's no need for the mirror but if you want to go when I am not here or if you want to call me or someone else from Camelot, this is the way to do it." Hiccup turned the mirror over in his hand, feeling a slight tingle shoot through his fingers and up his arm. "Let's put a call in to someone so you can see how it works. Hold the mirror out before you, that's right. Now to call someone you would say the word 'mirror' twice, and then 'call whoever'."

"I don't know anyone with a magic mirror in Camelot," Hiccup argued, feeling stupid sitting there staring at himself in the tiny hand-held mirror.

"Everyone in Camelot has one. What about that guy you met last night? Kovu?" Jack tapped the mirror.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and then tried. "Mirror, Mirror, call Kovu."

Nothing happened.

Jack frowned. "That should have worked…Oh yeah! This is an older model. It only speaks in rhyme. You have to phrase your request to it in rhyme form."

"What? That's the most ridiculous…"

"Shh! Here, let me see it." Jack snatched the mirror away. "Mirror, Mirror oh so blue, please call Kovu."

"That was terrible." Hiccup deadpanned. Jack shushed him and shoved the mirror back into Hiccup's hand, stepping back to stay out of the frame. For a moment nothing happened then the glass rippled like running water. A second later, Kovu's bright green eyes were peering back at Hiccup. The black man smiled, his white teeth flashing in his dark face.

"Horrendous Hiccup!" Kovu chuckled, "I see they have given you a mirror. Am I your first call?"

"Yeah. This is…this is amazing. How does it work?" Hiccup started to turn the mirror over but Kovu stopped him.

"It's magic, my friend. Just go with it."

"Oh. Right. Well, thanks for being my first mirror call, I guess." The two said their goodbyes and the image disappeared. Jack came over and waggled his eyebrows at Hiccup.

"You sure you're not gay? I sensed a little bromance happening there."

"I don't even know what that means." Hiccup got up off the floor and went to put the mirror in his room, somewhere safe and hidden. "You said I can get back to Camelot through the mirror too? How? It's so small."

"Size doesn't matter," Jack said primly, "What matters is how you use it. Just hold the mirror, tell it you want to open a door to Camelot and it will do so. Okay?" Hiccup nodded and shook his friend's hand. Jack nodded and the window blew open in a gust of cold air. "I've got to go. I'll be back though. Take a few days to let your mind settle, I know that's difficult for you. I've got Guardian stuff to do, but I'll be back. If you do decide to visit Camelot without me, just be careful. Mirror travel is great, but it can be dangerous. Anyway…see ya later!" And he was gone.

Hiccup followed Jack's advice. Despite wanting to investigate the mirror more, he wrapped it in soft cloth and hid it in the locked chest at the end of his bed. Kneeling before the chest, Hiccup rested his hand on the lid and thought of Camelot. He found that if he concentrated he could remember some things, like he had stayed in a large room in the castle. He remembered the castle had a huge library and that he had spent a lot of time there…but what had he learned? Hiccup shook his head bewildered. "Magic." He muttered. With a grunt, he pushed to his feet. Hiccup crossed to his desk and lit a candle over his workplace. The graphite was in his hand almost instantly. Hiccup found his hands flying over the pages of his notebook, transforming swirling thoughts and ideas into the tangible. He could not remember the things he had seen, but he felt full to the brim with inspiration. The sun continued it trek across the sky and Hiccup looked up in surprise as the last rays of sunlight disappeared. His candle had run out and the room was suddenly dark. Toothless was still absent, but that was not cause for concern. Hiccup stood, stretched, rubbed his lower back. A glance down at his workstation and the sketches had Hiccup smiling from ear to ear. If one trip could inspire him this much, how much more could he achieve if he went back? It was no longer a question of if he would return, but when.

An idea struck him suddenly and spurred Hiccup to motion. He grabbed up a handful of his notebooks and the maps he had been working on prior to leaving Berk, shoving all of these into a satchel. Hiccup slung the satchel over his shoulder, threw open the door to his room, and dashed down the stairs and out into the growing dark. He rushed to the Great Hall, ordering the guard at the door to send for his council. The guard saluted and headed off. Hiccup took up his place on the great throne that once belonged to his father, trying not to think of the large shoes he worked hard to fill every day. His council members came in by twos and threes, confused by the summons but curious too. Spitelout and Snotlout were first, taking seats at the table nearest Hiccup. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs came together. Then came Gobber and Valka. Astrid and Eret were there as well. There were a few others. Hiccup was so immersed in his thoughts that he did not realize everyone had gathered until Valka approached and touched his arm gently. "Son?" she asked gently. Hiccup glanced up startled. Remembering himself, he cleared his throat and thanked everyone for assembling so quickly.

"I know it is getting late and you are probably all ready for dinner, so I will be brief. For some time now I have tried to think how best to live up to my father's legacy. Someone told me recently that trying to replace my father is no way to lead. I cannot be Stoic the Vast. I can only by Hiccup. I want to focus on the expansion." Several of the people at the table groaned, started to speak. Hiccup just held up a hand to quiet them. "We've talked about it and talked about it, debated it a hundred times. The data Fishlegs presents is accurate. We cannot keep feeding this village, all the dragons, with our current farms. We will run out of food and soon. We need to expand, cultivate some of the islands further south. This is our new goal. It is what is best for our people. This is how we protect our way of life. We are farmers and fisherman. We are boat builders and navigators. We are strong, brave, stubborn, proud. We are Vikings!" They banged their fists and their cups on the table and roared their approval. Hiccup caught his mother's eye and smiled. 

Elsewhere… 

High above the clouds an icy wind carried Jack Frost towards his heart's desire. His heart, his love, his lady in her frozen fortress of solitude. The sudden flurry of ice and snow that had helped the wind to carry him so fast across the wide world suddenly abated and the sky was clear and bright. Jack shielded his eyes from the glint of the sun off the towering minarets of the castle. "Where are you, my queen?" he whispered, floating ever closer.

 _With his own affinity for cold, it was no surprise that he had felt the shock of the Snow Queen's magic even from the other side of the world. It was shortly after his induction into the Guardians, perhaps only a year later. Jack had been enjoying a free-spirited snow day romp with some of his new mortal friends. The novelty of being seen had not worn off. As Jamie and his friends Belief was shared with more and more children, Jack had become something of a celebrity and it felt great. Then suddenly he felt it. Like a sucker-punch right in the solar plexus of his magic. Someone, somewhere was manipulating his element – and they were strong! The kids called after him as Jack suddenly launched into the air and went streaking across the sky towards the source of the magic. Jack found himself halfway across the world in a land of mountains, glaciers, and deep coastal fjords. Landing gently on a green space between Viking museums and art, Jack looked around confused. He knew that the magic had come from here. He could still feel the vibrations of it in his very core. He could not explain how he knew, but he knew the magic was simultaneously here and not here. The Guardian sat on a bench to consider, leaving a trail of ice in his wake that an oblivious dog walker immediately slipped on and went sprawling. Unconcerned, Jack put his chin on fist and thought. The sun, which had been on the ascent when he had first arrived in Norway, was fast disappearing beyond the horizon when from the corner of his eye Jacks spotted a jewel-like glimmer. "Baby Tooth!" he waved._

" _Excuse me?" A pert little fairy with short cropped hair the color of fresh snow and big blue eyes paused in her duties and fluttered up to where Jack was sitting. "Were you calling me?" She asked in a politely confused tone. Her white hair framed her heart shaped face. She wore a blue leaf tunic, trimmed in white fur with dark blue leggings and tiny blue shoes with white cotton balls on their toes. Even for a fairy, she was adorable. Jack had a fair amount of respect for the fairies, especially winter fairies like this one._

 _Jack grinned rakishly, hiding his disappointment in charm. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. But maybe you could help me, Miss?"_

" _Oh! I'm Periwinkle!" Enthusiasm bubbled from her. "You're Jack Frost! Gosh! I never thought I'd actually get to meet you. Of course, I've always wanted to meet you! Big fan, by the way! And here you are. What are you doing here anyway, Mr. Frost?"_

" _Just call me Jack." He debated how much to tell her and then decided a curious, bubbly, fun personality such as inhabited this tiny denizen of Never Land could be helpful in solving the mystery he had spent the whole day pondering. "I was all the way on the other side of the world when I felt this…I don't know what you would call it..."_

" _You felt that blast of frost magic all the way on the other side of the world?" Periwinkle looked impressed. Though Jack felt she was probably easily impressed. He just nodded. "Of course you felt it, you being so tied to frost magic yourself. Gosh! It shook the Winter Woods! Then you came all the way here searching for the source of the magic?" She asked. Jack nodded again, he held out his hand, the elbow resting on his bent knee, and allowed Periwinkle to alight on his outstretched palm. Periwinkle twinkled and jingled in the musical language of her people as she paced back and forth on his hand. "I think I understand the confusion. The magic is here, but it's not really here, do you know what I mean?" She asked._

" _Actually yes, I do. But I don't understand how a thing can be here and not here simultaneously. Unless…" realization hit him like a bucket of ice water to the face. After being inducted into the Guardians, North had told Jack about the Other Place. He had described it as the place where all magic in their world came from. "Even the Man in the Moon?" Jack had asked. North had rubbed his chin, shrugged, and said something along the lines of "Manny is Guardian of the Other Place. He acts as the gateway. Manny allows the magic from there to get to the here." Jack had spent a good bit of time reading about the Other Place in North's library at the Pole. As best as he could understand, it was another world that existed somehow simultaneously with the real world but that was purely magical. Only certain people could cross over. Jack Frost, as a Guardian, was one of those people. Jack had been planning on making the excursion soon, having only wanted to be sure that all of his Guardian duties were attended to before he left. Now it seemed the decision of when to go had been made for him. As the sun finally withdrew its last tendril of warmth from the sky and the moon rose in all its glory, Jack smiled from ear to ear. "It's on the other side! It's not here. It's there!" He stood up, being careful not to dislodge the fairy. "I need to go to Never Land. But I could use a guide." Periwinkle saluted him and Jack resisted the urge to laugh at the comical sight as the tiny fairy was being utterly serious._

" _It would be my honor and pleasure to escort you, Mr. Jack Frost." Periwinkle's wings flitted, catching the moonlight enticingly. "Follow me! Just head for the second star to the right, then straight on to morning!" And with that the unlikely pair set off on what would be the greatest adventure of Jack's long life. Periwinkle introduced Jack to the denizens of the Winter Woods and together with a contingent of those frost loving fairies they traveled on to Arendelle to discover the source of the magical quake they had experienced, which turned out to be..._

" _A baby?" Jack asked the fairies in a whisper, as they peered over the lip of the window into the queen's bedchamber where a tired new mother held a fair-haired girl child close to her heart. But even as he said it, Jack sensed the magic in her. The baby opened up eyes of ice blue and cooed softly. Tiny snowflakes began to fall around the bed. The queen and king appeared startled. "What's happening?" The queen asked her husband. If the king was frightened, he hid it well. He smiled at his wife and pressed a kiss to the top of the baby's head. "She's just magical, that's all dear." That's all. As if it was no big deal that your new baby could make it snow indoors. "What should we call her?" The king asked, possibly to distract his wife from the concerns that played so prominently on her face as she studied her child. The queen shook back dark brown hair and smiled up at her husband and the tension fell away. "Her name is Elsa."_

That had been the beginning. Jack had watched over Elsa. He watched her grow into a beautiful and powerful queen. The winter fairies too spent a good bit of their free time in Arendelle, enjoying the chilly climate so similar to their home in Never Land. Shaking out of his melancholy reflections, Jack circled the castle until finally! There she was. He knew her smile in an instant. He knew the curve of her face. He knew the hauntingly beautiful sound of her voice, raised in song both jubilant and defiant. But Jack Frost did not the warmth of her arms. He longed for the taste of her lips on his. He was desperate to look into those big, beautiful crystalline eyes and know that she really _saw_ him. He started towards her only to be stopped by a cold voice behind him.

"Jack."

His back went up. His shoulders snapped to attention. Jack clenched his staff tightly and turned to face the owner of the voice. She was a tall, handsome woman in her long blue silk gown and gossamer wings. Her eyes though, displayed not a hint of emotion. The expression in those eyes told Jack that this was not the enchanting fairy who enticed young lovers to take lover's leap. This was a proud and vengeful Valkyrie.

"Blue."

"What are you doing here, Jack?" the Blue Fairy asked, not unkindly.

"I was just checking on her. I saw Anna in Camelot and was wondering…"

"You are wondering why Anna is there and Elsa is here. Where she is still ignorant of your existence. You wonder why I have gifted the wrong sister with a mirror and an invitation to the one place where you and Elsa could be together."

Jack shrugged, uneasy. "Something like that. I thought if I got Hiccup to go to Camelot that…"

"You've done splendidly, Jack Frost. But the job is not yet done. I told you before that even miracles take a little time." She smiled and Jack felt warmth steal over him. He clutched his staff so tight that the wood cut into his hands, making them bleed. The pain helped him see through the fairy's manipulation of his emotions. The Blue Fairy did not really fill him with warmth and a desire to do as he was told, as his emotions would have him believe. No. He was afraid of this woman and needed to have a care what he said.

"Chief Hiccup just needed a bit of a break. He is only just starting to understand the time difference between his home and Camelot. You know it's not an easy thing for mortals to wrap their heads around. He had to see the truth of it with his own eyes, that's why I returned him to Berk. But he's got the mirror and has already used it to contact a friend in Camelot. Trust me, he will request to return before I have the chance to suggest it. I will have him back in time for the Grand Ball. Will the princess be there?"

"Don't worry about Princess Merida. Their meeting is predestined. Now, I have other matters to attend to. Do not linger here long, Jack. Once we've helped Chief Hiccup and Princess Merida with their Happily Ever After, you will have your time with the Ice Queen."

The Blue Fairy disappeared in a shimmer of stardust. Jack waited several moments before he allowed himself to relax. He glared up at the moon reproachfully then shook his head. There was his queen. She reclined in a lounge chair reading a book on the balcony of her ice castle, oblivious to the drama that had unfolded merely feet from her. Her pale hair was braided over her right shoulder and she wore a comfortable blue dressing gown, her legs curled up beneath as though she were cold. One pale bare foot stuck out from beneath the hem. Jack's naked feet were on the balcony before his thoughts had caught up. He did not know why the Blue Fairy needed him to help get Hiccup and Merida together and he told himself he didn't care. What did it matter? The two would find True Love. They would be happy. And then Jack could finally be with the woman that he loved more than his very existence. He crossed over to where Elsa sat and pressed a cold, gentle kiss on the top of her head. Elsa became still. Her hand reached up and brushed the spot where Jack's lips had been a moment before and her eyes searched the balcony around her questioningly. Jack stood staring right into her eyes but Elsa just looked through him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Somebody to Love**

 **By: BourbonCowboy**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **When Will My Life Begin?**

* * *

After lunch, Snow White dropped Merida off at her apartment with advice to take a break for a while. Snow promised to return for Merida at half past four bells to assist her getting ready for the ball. They needed to be leaving at six bells to be on time for supper with the king. Merida followed a young man in livery who was toting the trolley of clothes to the elevator. Merida thought to herself that she would never get used to the magically moving tiny room. When the doors dinged open on the eleventh floor, Merida moved towards her new apartment. As she did, one of the doors down the hall opened and a laughing female voice floated out. Merida paused, curious. "Eugene, I'm just taking this pie to Vlad! I'm coming right back and we can watch the movie." Merida heard a male voice reply, but could not make out the words. A pretty young woman stepped out into the hall holding a pie. The young woman wore a thin cotton dress, lavender in color, with no sleeves, whose hem stopped just past the young lady's knees. Merida felt her eyebrows raise as she took in her neighbor's lack of footwear. When the stranger saw Merida she gasped softly and then hurried over with a grin that stretched from ear to ear. "Hi!"

"Hello," Merida was not sure the etiquette in this precise situation. She found herself half frozen with one hand on the knob to her apartment and the sanctuary its seclusion would offer. But she was a princess and a princess is never rude. She let go the door and turned to face her neighbor fully, offering a smile of her own. "I'm Merida of DunBroch. I've only just arrived."

"I'm Rapunzel. It's so nice to meet you!" Rapunzel moved so that she was able to hold the pie in one hand and offer her free hand for Merida to shake. Snow White had explained this custom of hand shaking earlier in the day, so Merida knew to reach out and grab the other woman's hand and pump it up and down a couple of times to be polite. 'What an odd custom!' she thought, taking a moment to study Rapunzel. The other girl appeared to be the same age as Merida herself. She had short, spikey brown hair and big green eyes in a lightly freckled face that overflowed with warmth and candor.

"Cinderella had said that rooms don't stay empty long. The previous tenant only just moved out yesterday! But I am so glad to meet you. Here! I was just going to drop this pie off with one of our other neighbors. Would you like to come along and meet him?" Merida said that she would and followed Rapunzel to the door on the other side of the hall from hers. She watched Rapunzel push a small button, similar to the button that summoned the elevator. Moments later, the door in front of them opened and Merida stared up at a large man who would have fit in well at Castle Dun Broch. He had an odd mustache that connected to his bushy, graying sideburns but not, as it happened, to his goatee. The expansive facial hair only served to make his wide mouth even larger and more expressive. He wore small round spectacles that magnified warm brown eyes and sat perched atop a small bulbous nose that was red at the tip.

"I have your pie, Vladimir!" Rapunzel held the pastry aloft like an offering. Observing the man's girth, Merida felt it was probably a good idea to always bring along something to offer this neighbor to stave off any cannibalistic thoughts he may have. "Why, Rapunzel, you are an absolute angel!" Vladimir said graciously. The giant bowed low before the two young women with all the grace of a seasoned courtier. Merida found herself curtsying in reply, odd to do in her new pants! Vlad smiled warmly. "Aah! A true lady! Come in, ladies, come in. Sophie has gone out to do some shopping and I was beginning to feel a bit lonely." He chuckled as he puttered around a small kitchen similar to Merida's own. Merida was amused to note that the large man moved with the grace and dexterity of a dancer on tiny feet that did not seem to match the rest of his expansive body. Shaking her head, Merida looked around the apartment with interest. Despite the general layout being the same, the apartment was completely different from Merida's own. The walls were simple cream in color, but instead of being flat, each section of wall was covered in rectangular trim. Molding ran across the tops of the wall where it met the ceiling in intricate spirals. Large ornate gold frames holding beautiful paintings of flowers and water lilies hung on the walls. In the living room, a large red sofa dominated. It was flanked by a square wooden side table with several photographs of an imperial older woman, a handsome young couple, and a disreputably adorable gray puppy. "My children." Vladimir's voice startled the Scottish princess. He reached out a pudgy finger and gently caressed the frame with the young couple. "Children are such a blessing." Merida smiled demurely but did not reply. "Och!" he made a disgusted sound, startling Merida anew. "Where are my manners? I am Count Vladimir Vasilovich," he etched another bow. Merida dipped a curtsy, "Princess Merida of Dun Broch." Vladimir smiled, taking Merida's hand and kissing it gently. "A lovely highland rose!" he declared.

Rapunzel came over carrying a tray with the pie, plates, silverware and napkins, with three glasses of milk. She placed the tray down on the short coffee table and knelt on the floor to cut slices for everyone. "Here, Merida, have some pie. I made it myself. I made it with blueberries and blackberries." Rapunzel said proudly. Merida accepted a plate and then hesitantly lowered herself to the floor opposite the other girl. Vladimir accepted his own plate and settled into a plush armchair. "I do love when you bring over sweets," he said graciously. Rapunzel waved a hand, "It's nothing! I love to bake. When I went to see Eugene at work yesterday I walked past a field of berry bushes and stopped to pick some. Of course, I couldn't just make one pie!" she giggled and looked at Merida. "Do you bake?" Merida felt her cheeks warm as she remembered a pastry she had once given her mother and shook her head. "It's not my specialty, no."

"What is your specialty, my dear?" Vladimir asked politely. Merida took a bite of pie, chewing slowly. Then she took a large gulp of milk. Still the question hung in the air. What was her specialty? Should she say something like embroidery or braiding? Perhaps she aught to feign interest in music. What was the appropriate response in this situation? Her mother's voice from her childhood repeated in her head in a roundelay "A princess is this, a princess is that, a princess does thus and such, a princess does not do…" Unbeknownst to Merida, her dilemma played very clearly across her pale face. Rapunzel and Vladimir shared a look. "Oh Rapunzel, Sophie wanted to know how you liked the gown she sent over?" Rapunzel's face lit up. "It's beautiful! She really is too sweet," to Merida she said, "Sophie is Vlad's wife. She grew up in one of the most fashionable courts in the world and has a very refined sense of style. While she was out last week she found a beautiful ball gown and had it sent over. I'll have to show you! Oh! But you being newly arrived, you must be having dinner with his majesty tonight?"

"Yes I am!" Merida looked down at her hands, "I am a bit nervous."

"No need to be, child." Vlad said gently, "His Majesty is very kind."

"Everything here is so…foreign."

"It can be a bit unsettling at first." Rapunzel agreed. "Vlad and Sophie really helped when Eugene and I arrived." She smiled warmly at her friend. "Maybe we can do the same for you. I know! Vlad can you show her the globe?"

Vlad levered himself out of his chair and went to a bookcase on the wall, returning with a map that was wrapped around a ball. Merida stared at it in confusion. "What is this?" As she spun the ball, she observed the different countries. Similar to the map that had appeared on the wall of her room, the countries were again labeled with names instead of places. "This is a globe," Vladimir explained, "I am from here," he spun the globe and stopped it on large land mass. "Mother Russia," he said with love. "When I was young, I was a member of the imperial court. Things got bad in my country, the ruler and his family were overthrown and the world as I knew it suddenly ended. I eventually ended up here," he spun the globe slightly and pointed to another spot nearer to Merida's own home, just across the channel and labelled with the names Belle and Adam. "Now as an educated man, I had some experience with people of other cultures than my own. France was very different from my home. The people spoke differently, dressed differently, ate different food! I remember my Anya being very overwhelmed by the culture shock, they call it now. Give it time. Don't worry about how everything is different than your home and look for how it is the same!"

"It's true, Camelot is unlike any place I had ever heard of!" Rapunzel said, "I remember Cinderella saying that while Eugene and I stayed here we would have to work. The look on Eugene's face was priceless!" she laughed at the memory. "But what King Arthur explained to us was that by working we are forced to interact with other people. We are exposed to other people's cultures, beliefs, ideologies and have a chance to share our own, without even realizing we were doing it! I don't like to wear shoes." She wiggled her toes at Merida and the red-haired princess snorted out a laugh. "That's not something specific to my culture, that's specific to me. I grew up isolated from the world, living in a tower my whole life. I never went outside so there was no reason to wear shoes. Given the option, I still don't wear shoes. But people see me, they ask where I come from and they ask 'Is that the way it is where you are from? Not wearing shoes?' Maps and globes are everywhere here, and we frequently pull them out to show others where we come from. Camelot celebrates our differences. By not wearing shoes, I inadvertently open myself up to conversations about traditional clothing styles where I am from."

"I especially enjoy when she reveals that she is a no-shoe-wearing princess!" Vlad laughed, slapping his leg.

Merida's eyes grew wide. "A princess who doesn't wear shoes! My mother would have fits!"

"Oh, my mom did too!" Rapunzel laughed, "But it's just part of what makes me, me."

"While you are still new to Camelot, a lot of your experiences will be like this," Vlad said, "People enjoy learning about new places and customs. Do not be offended if we seem to pry. It is simply curiosity."

"So, there's no etiquette? No specific rules to follow here? Is that just for royalty or is the same for everyone?" Merida felt more confused than before.

"There is of course still some etiquette to observe, and I would be happy to teach it to you." Vlad replied, "But the number one rule in Camelot is this - be true to yourself."

"So…I can slouch?" Merida slouched her shoulders. Rapunzel laughed and said yes. "I can eat with my elbow on the table? I don't have to pretend I like playing the lute and sit quietly doing embroidery?"

"Merida, this is Camelot. You do not have to pretend to like anything. You just have to be true to your heart." Rapunzel's smile was broad, "I paint. All the time. I work at one of the art museums in the center of the Western Ring and teach art classes in the evenings. I bake for myself and for my friends. Sometimes I go to one of the dress shops and help sew gowns because I love fashion! Or I'll help my friend Tiana cater an event. I go out with my friends and sing! I ride horses with my husband and picnic by the lake. I take classes at the university and talk to the rulers who came before me so that I can better lead my people. I do all this because I want to, because it makes me happy."

* * *

Back in her apartment, Merida considered all she had learned from her new neighbors as she awaited the arrival of Snow White. She stood at the window, holding back the curtain and looking out at the city. It was huge and boisterous and scary and yet now filled with possibilities. She had come here to search for love. But maybe she needed to find something else first. She thought about the question that they were too polite to ask. What makes you happy? Who are you? Resting her forehead against the glass that separated her from the outside world, Merida sighed. She thought that she had answered this question already. Who is Merida of Dun Broch?


	9. Chapter 9

Somebody to Love

By: BourbonCowboy

Chapter 9

 **Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**

All roads lead to Camelot. All roads in Camelot lead to the castle at the center of the city. From afar it appears as a shining beacon of hope. Merida heard it said in the city that even back in the real world, Camelot castle is visible, appearing as the brightest star in the sky. Merida was skeptical of this last statement, but still it was a pretty powerful image. The Highland Princess stood beside her mentor. They had just disembarked from their carriage and stood at the base of the steps staring up at the palace. They had entered from the city road, though off to the left Merida could see a bridge from the castle leading over the river and to the woods. Their driver had brought them through the gate at the curtain wall, through the outer and inner courtyards all the way to the central courtyard and the entrance to the great hall. Merida smoothed a hand over her gown, hoping she did not look as nervous as she felt as she stared at a massive blue oak tree in the center of the courtyard. "You ladies look stunning!" a warm male voice exclaimed. Merida smiled gratefully up at Snow's husband, David.

He looked every bit the prince with his crown resting on his dark hair over twinkling blue eyes. He wore a handsome red brocade jacket with a high collar, gold embroidery down the center and around the full cuffs on his sleeves. His jacket was cinched tight with a thick black belt and was worn over dark pants and knee high black boots. At his waist hung a handsome long sword and a silver hunting horn. Snow White was resplendent in a red ball gown that matched her husband's jacket. Her gown also had a high collar, and full sleeves at the shoulder in alternating red and gold fabric. The sleeves then fit snug to her arms down to the wrist where they flared out into a bell shape outlined in gold embroidery. The V-neck was etched in the same intricate gold which came together in the center of her chest and continued in a straight line to the hem at the bottom of her full skirt. A delicate gold crown rested atop her short jet-black hair. Merida herself was ensconced in a sleeveless satin dress of navy blue that sat off the shoulders and tapered in a deep v-neckline that highlighted her cleavage in a way that made her somewhat uncomfortable. The gown hugged her body all the way to the knees where it flared out in a good impression of a mermaid's tail. All around the edge of her skirt were Celtic symbols for beauty, grace, and love done up in shining silver thread. Merida wore her rambunctious red curls in a series of intricate small braids that came together to form one large braid that went all the way to the small of her back. The braids were tied together with ribbons in different shades of blue and silver. A single navy-blue ribbon tied around her neck sufficed for jewelry and she wore white silk gloves that came almost all the way to her shoulders.

Snow White squeezed Merida's hand. "You do look beautiful. Don't worry. You will do fine." Merida smiled gratefully and together with her mentor ascended the stairs to the palace and the grand ball room. Two liveried foot men opened the giant double doors and bowed deeply before the party, ushering them into a large chamber before the great doors that led to the ballroom. Tonight, the doors were open to all who wished to dine in the palace. Prince Charming and Snow White descended the stairs together, a stunning portrait of regal grace. Merida took a deep breath, prayed silently that she not trip on her gown and took the first step. As Merida carefully descended the Great Stairs into the ballroom she groaned internally, thinking that Snow had told her tonight's affair would be a quiet dinner. There were at least two hundred people in the ballroom! Maybe quiet, like everything else in Camelot, was relative. Her mentor was waiting for Merida at the bottom of the stairs, beaming like a proud mother.

"Wonderfully done, Princess. Dinner will be served in about an hour. Only a select few are invited to dine with King Arthur, everyone else will enjoy the banquet out here. Come, there's people I want you to meet."

The next hour was a blur of new names and faces. Everyone was very friendly and welcoming. She had several offers for lunch dates and to be shown various places around town. Fortunately for Merida, Snow promised to make arrangements for all of her dates. Almost before she knew it, a herald was announcing that dinner was to be served shortly and requesting that guests return to their seats. Snow White, David, and Merida headed towards the back of the ballroom and through a set of double doors to a private dining hall where Merida was surprised to see a large round dining table. No one chair was immediately apparent as the king's own and Merida looked in confusion to her mentor. Snow leaned in close and whispered that there were place cards designating each person's seat. Merida began walking clockwise around the table until she found her name. She noticed that she was not seated next to Snow White or Charming, but the table was so small it was not cause for concern. Snow White and Charming took their places almost directly across from where Merida stood. The princess pulled out her chair and sat gracefully. She had to stifle a giggle at the thought of how she would have handled this gown several years ago! As she shook the image of ripped seams and startled gasps from her mind, she noticed that the other guests were taking their seats. To her right, a handsome knight in deep blue tunic and silver hose. He wore a golden pentagram the size of small hand mirror on a chain around his neck. A quick peek at his place card revealed his name: Sir Gawain. The knight bowed politely before he sat but turned to speak to someone on his other side. A hand on Merida's arm pulled her attention to her other side. A pretty young woman sat on Merida's left.

"I'm Charlotte!" The girl proclaimed, sticking out a hand for Merida to shake. Merida reached out her own hand tentatively only to have it pumped up and down enthusiastically and then clutched hard against the other young woman's ample bosom. "Oh!" Charlotte squealed, for there was no other way to describe that high-pitched sound. "Oh! Can you believe it? Camelot! I declare, in all my years I never could have imagined something so wonderful! I mean, I had started to think that all that wishin' on stars nonsense was just for babies and crazy people but then Tia found her prince and I just knew that if I wished hard enough my dreams were sure to come true too. And now they are!" Merida wondered if this was the verbal equivalent of being run over by wild horses as her dinner companion paused to draw breath. Charlotte had a funny way of speaking that intrigued Merida's ear, each word was drawn out slowly, like it was dipped in honey. The other young woman had large guileless blue eyes and a wide mouth that could not stop smiling if it tried in a round face topped by pale blonde hair. She wore a gown of soft pink with a sweetheart neckline that tapered to a trim waist and flared into a full skirt. Jewels winked at her earlobes, at her neck, and on her wrists and she wore them with the air of someone accustomed to such finery. Although reformed of her wild ways, Merida still felt most comfortable in a serviceable gown lacking in all the trappings of her station. Charlotte seemed to realize that she was holding Merida's hand captive and let her loose after a quick apologetic squeeze and a self-aware smile. "I'm sorry. I do tend to get excited. I didn't catch your name, sugar?"

"A pleasure to meet you, Charlotte. I am Merida of Dun Broch." The princess said automatically reverting to her genteel training.

"Well, it is lovely to meet you, Merida of Dun Broch. I can tell we are going to be the best of friends!"

The king chose that moment to make his entrance. Looking around, Merida realized that the remainder of her dinner companions had filed in and taken their places while she was conversing with Charlotte. As the king entered the room, a chorus of scraping was heard as everyone pushed to their feet and applauded politely. The king held up his hands and smiled genially. He had a pleasant, open expression. He was tall and fit, carrying himself with a warrior's grace. He had shaggy blonde hair that looked overdue for a trim, cool blue eyes and a sensual mouth half hidden by a full beard. The thing that Merida found the oddest was how young the king appeared. He looked like a lad in his early to mid-twenties not a king who had been ruling his kingdom for time immeasurable. On the king's arm was the beautiful Queen Guinevere. She had smooth, darkly tanned skin the color of roasted nuts, with a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose, and warm chocolate eyes. The queen's dark, thick curly hair was braided and coiled at the nape of her neck and Merida felt a kindred spirit – momentarily imagining the queen battling wayward curls before a ball in much the way the king would battle a dragon. Merida couldn't help but smile. The king pulled out a chair and Queen Guinevere sat gracefully, the folds of her buttercup yellow gown whispering softly as it settled around her. She had a royal air; that something intangible that Merida had strived for her whole life – a trait her mother had in spades. Everything about the queen exuded gracefulness and beauty. King Arthur sat down at the queen's right and spread his hands in silent invitation for his waiting guests to join him at his round table.

"Thank you all for joining us tonight for supper," King Arthur said jovially. "Let us eat, drink, and be merry." A bell rang somewhere, and dark liveried serving men and women descended on the table with heavy plates laden with sumptuous looking delicacies. Merida was impressed with the showmanship and if Charlotte's continuous loud gasps were anything to go by, so was she. Merida eyed the other guests to determine the proper etiquette for selecting food for her own plate. After the food was served and the dinner guests had had a chance to settle into the work of enjoying the delicious offerings, King Arthur started the table's conversation.

"I must thank their majesties, Queen Snow White and Queen Aurora, for bringing these two lovely young ladies to dine with us this evening." The King smiled at Merida and Charlotte. Snow White inclined her head in the King's direction. "Of course, your majesty. We were delighted by your invitation." Seated on Snow's left must be Aurora, Merida thought as the beauty offered similar niceties to the king. Studying Aurora, Merida admired her classically delicate features. The queen had beautiful, long golden hair, large violet eyes framed by dark lashes, and a pert bow mouth. Charlotte leaned over and whispered to Merida "Queen Aurora is my mentor here in Camelot. She's also Queen Guinevere's cousin. Sitting next to her? That's her husband, King Philip." Merida glanced at King Philip. He was a good match for his wife in looks – classically handsome with chestnut brown hair and warm brown eyes. As he was seated, all Merida could see of his outfit was a dark blue doublet and a red cape. Sensing her gaze, Philip glanced over and caught Merida's eye. She felt herself blush at being caught staring. Merida inclined her head in greeting and Philip nodded, offering a tight-lipped smile before turning his attention back to his conversation with David, seated next to him. "Don't mind him," Charlotte whispered, "Aurora told me he hates court functions and would spend all his time hunting if he were allowed!" From her right, a voice chimed in "Who could blame him?" Merida looked at Sir Gawain, startled. But the knight just winked at her and went back to his supper. Before she had a chance to speak to him again, she realized that King Arthur was saying something to her and Charlotte.

"You ladies have come to Camelot at a very auspicious time." He was saying. "We are a mere six months away from our 500th anniversary celebration. Our wizard, Merlin, has been working tirelessly on some amazing enchantments that are sure to make this the most spectacular event we have ever had in Camelot." At mention of his name, a man seated to the king's left stood halfway from his chair and offered a small bow. He was the most ancient person Merida had ever seen! Despite his age, blue eyes twinkled mischievously from behind small round glasses. The wizard had to tuck his exceedingly long white beard close to his belly as he sat back down, so as not to dip it in his soup. The gathered guests applauded politely.

Talk around the table turned to the anniversary celebrations. Those who had been in Camelot a while talked about previous anniversaries and the festivities that had surrounded them. Apparently, this year, Camelot was preparing for an entire month-long celebration culminating in a grand ball. The king laughed and joked with the others at the table, a charismatic delight. Merida found it difficult to keep her eyes off the king. No one else seemed as hung up as Merida was on the fact that King Arthur had said it was the 500th anniversary of Camelot. Five hundred years! Yet the king looked like a boy still! As she considered this fact, a conversation to her left drew Merida's attention. It was the king's wizard, Merlin. He was speaking with a pretty blond woman wearing a red leather jacket over a gray shirt. "You're absolutely right, Princess Emma," Merlin was saying softly, "I perform quite a bit of magic renewal spells every anniversary."

"I know that. But what I'm saying is that this year, the 500th year, you will be renewing the Time Spell, right?" Emma pressed.

Merlin looked uncomfortable and lowered his voice further, "I do now know how it is you came by this information, Princess, but I must warn you not to dwell on the subject. Things have been in motion for longer than you realize. All that is necessary is the Spark, and his majesty is taking no chances on that measure." Without looking, Merida knew that the wizard had glanced her direction as he said this.

"What is the Spark?" the Princess pressed. But Merlin would say no more. Instead the wizard stood, excusing himself from dinner with a murmured word to the king as he left. Merida waited another moment and then risked a look at the woman Merlin had called Princess Emma. Merida felt her gaze lock with Emma's steely blue eyes and she knew the Princess was aware that she had been eavesdropping. A dashing man seated beside Emma whispered something in the Princess' ear and then the two were excusing themselves from dinner as well. To Merida's surprise, Emma walked around the curve of the table to kiss Snow White's and Charming's cheeks. "I'll see you later, mom and dad."

Not long after, all the other guests had excused themselves. The only ones left at the table were King Arthur and the two new ladies with their mentors. The waiters had cleared all the dishes away and the fat white candles in the center of the table were burning low. Merida was beginning to feel quite drowsy and was dreaming of her bed in her new apartment and eight to ten hours of uninterrupted sleep. The king cleared his throat, catching her attention. He smiled, and it was such a normal look. The king appeared not embarrassed but maybe mildly chagrinned. Merida found herself feeling more drawn to the king than before. He was, despite everything else, still a human man. "I do apologize, ladies, for keeping you so late." He said softly. Merida had noticed during dinner that King Arthur seldom had to raise his voice to be heard. His deep voice carried well, and his natural charisma had those around him quieting to catch his every word. "I promise I shan't keep you much more. Princess Merida, Lady Charlotte, believe it or not you have both come to Camelot on the same quest." Merida felt her cheeks grow hot and she clenched the fabric of her dress beneath the table, silently begging the king not to say it out loud. Heedless of her distress, the king continued. "You both seek True Love, one of the rarest and most powerful magics of all." Charlotte nodded eagerly, Merida could see her blonde head bobbing even though the princess kept her own eyes downcast in shame. "I have consulted with your mentors and your fairy godmothers and read your files so that I may accurately place you both in some form of employment while you are here in Camelot. As you have already learned, everyone in Camelot works. Everyone does their fair share to ensure that Camelot remains a mecca of enlightenment and cooperation."

"My Lady Charlotte, while you are a guest in my fair city and continue your quest, you will be apprenticed to the Lady Giselle of Andalasian Fabrics. You will learn the art of dressmaking and the value of hard work. It is my hope that in doing this, you will attain valuable skills to assist you in your quest. You will also have the chance to meet many of Camelot's citizens and hopefully," he paused to offer a kind, fatherly smile, "your prince." Charlotte seemed anxious about the job she had been assigned, but more than that she was determined. Merida sensed a strong resolve beneath Charlotte's sweet and bubbly exterior. "Thank you, your majesty, for this opportunity." She said reverently. Beside her, Aurora nodded in approval. Charlotte and Aurora stood, dipping deep curtsies to the king, and bid everyone a good night.

Merida looked around the almost empty table. It was just herself, her guide, and the man known as the Once and Future King. The king regarded Merida was a keen interest. Merida lifted her blue eyes to his, trying not to squirm under his scrutiny. Finally, the king nodded as if he had come to a decision. "Princess Merida, the Brave." He proclaimed. Suddenly he grinned with such boyish charm that Merida felt herself answering with a smile of her own. "You will be my new scout." Beside her, Snow White inhaled sharply through her nose, but otherwise did not speak. "You see Princess, Camelot is a deeply magical place. Part of what helps keep it that way are numerous spells and enchantments performed by our wizards and mages and alchemists and what have you." He waved a hand dismissively, as if the fact that he had so many magic users at his disposal was nothing worth mentioning. "Most of these spells require very specific ingredients that must be collected from the Wilds. We have an elite corps of scouts whose job it is to travel into the Wilds and the Outer Realms to retrieve these items. I believe your skill set to be uniquely suited to this."

Merida was rendered momentarily speechless. This was absolutely the last thing that she ever would have expected. Wasn't she supposed to learn how to be a queen? Shouldn't she give up her yearning for adventures and focus on being proper and regal? But her spirit already ached for this amazing chance the king was offering. "Yes." She found herself saying in a voice far more confident that she felt. "Yes, I do believe ye are right, your majesty. Thank you!" The king's grin grew wider, though Merida felt Snow White's discomfort next to her.

"You will work closely with the alchemist's guild, the mages guild, the witches, and Merlin of course. Queen Snow White will arrange a scout trainer to help guide you. And of course, it is my deepest wish that while performing these duties for Camelot, you will also find that which you seek. In fact, were I a betting man, I would lay money on you and your soul mate crossing paths very soon."

Despite these warm wishes, Merida felt a sudden chill run up her spine. It was gone so quickly she wouldn't even have noticed it had she not seen Snow White shiver at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

Somebody to Love

By: BourbonCowboy

 **Chapter 10: Adventure is Out There!**

* * *

Following the king's banquet, Merida slept like the dead. She didn't remember much of the return to her apartment. She knew that David had gone to fetch the carriage and that the Charmings had deposited her back in front of her apartment with Snow White promising to get in touch later the next day. Merida felt that Snow had wanted to talk to her about something the king had said, but the conversation from the banquet felt like a dream. Merida rolled over beneath the downy comforter and sighed in ecstasy. "I'm never going to be able to sleep on my old hay mattress again!" she proclaimed to no one in particular. She arched her back and stretched out her arms over her head, pointing her toes and flexing her calves. The magic clock on her bedside table displayed the time. It was nearly noon. As much as Merida wanted to roll over and go back to sleep, continuing to enjoy her new bed, her belly gave a loud rumble and her priorities shifted. In a most un-princess-ly manner, Merida kicked the covers off and flounced out of bed. She took a quick visit to the indoor outhouse, a strange and yet wonderful room that Merida liked immensely more than the standard chamber pot of her old bedroom. Then she heeded her stomach's protests and went in search of food. She had slept bare, too tired to search up a sleeping gown, and now padded down the carpeted hall towards the kitchen wearing nothing more than her unruly red hair.

Before she had left for the banquet, Merida had been visited by another fairy. Tinker Bell had explained that she was something called a "super" and that it was her job to make any necessary repairs to the apartments. The fairy had given Merida a crash course on all of the appliances in her new apartment so that this morning Merida felt confident she could obtain breakfast without too much difficulty. The ice box held a carton of fresh eggs and a platter of bacon. On the stove was a familiar black frying pan. Merida set to work frying up the bacon and scrambling eggs. When everything was cooked, she transferred the food to a plate, topped the eggs with cheese and poured herself a glass of ice cold milk. Pleased with her level of self-sufficiency, Merida took her breakfast into the living room and stood looking out the window at the new day. Tidbits of conversations from the day before swirled around inside her head.

Be true to your heart. Do what you love. What makes you happy? What is your specialty? And the king's voice in her mind, "You will be my scout. Your abilities make you uniquely suited to this task." What skills was he talking about, Merida wondered? When the king had said it last night, it had seemed the most natural thing in the world. She imagined herself astride her horse, galloping thru the woods, her hair blowing in the breeze, completely free. But, she was a princess. She had given all of that nonsense up years ago. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth for a few moments more. Then the princess shook her head. "I am Merida of Dun Broch. I gave my word to the king that I would do as he asked of me, and that is that." She returned her dishes to the sink, washing them quickly and setting them aside to dry. A knock sounded on the door and Merida started towards it before remembering her lack of clothing. "Merida! It's me, Rapunzel!" a voice called. Merida smiled and called back, "I'll be there in just a moment!" She dashed down the hall to the bathroom and grabbed her robe off the back of the door before going to let in her new friend.

Rapunzel stood waiting patiently, holding a plate of cookies. Merida would come to learn that Rapunzel almost never left the house without an offering of baked goods. Green eyes lit up with excitement as soon as Rapunzel laid eyes on the Scottish princess. "I'm so glad you're up!" She exclaimed while walking past Merida into the kitchen and depositing the plate of cookies on the counter. "I have been dying to hear how your dinner with the king went." Merida leaned her hip against the counter and selected a cookie to nibble. "It was…interesting, to say the least." She supplied. "I was nervous when we arrived at the castle because there were so many people. Fortunately for me only a small group was invited to dine with his majesty."

"Do you remember who all was there?" Rapunzel asked, searching the cabinets for a second glass and pouring out two cups of milk to go with the cookies.

Merida placed a finger on her chin, considering. "Let's see, my mentor was there with her husband. Did you get a mentor when you arrived in Camelot?"

Rapunzel nodded. "It's a common practice to pair the new folks up with someone who has been here a while who can show them the ropes. Eugene and I were placed next door to Vladimir and Sophie so that they could help guide us. Who is your mentor?"

"Snow White."

"Oh wow! Isn't she amazing?" Rapunzel sighed. "She doesn't talk about it much, but in her land Snow White was one of the eight women who changed history. She is an absolute inspiration."

"One of eight _women_?" Merida asked, surprised.

"Oh yes! All great queens who helped usher in a Golden Age of magic and prosperity; Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, and Mulan." Rapunzel supplied. Merida felt shock that in the one day she had been in Camelot she had already encountered three such celebrities. Unsure what to do with this information, Merida tucked it away in a corner of her mind to be perused later.

"That explains why Aurora was there mentoring Lady Charlotte," Merida said, "Snow White and her husband, David, came with me. We met Lady Charlotte LeBouffe, who is newly arrived like myself. Aurora and Philip were there with her."

Rapunzel nodded, "Philip was a big help to Eugene when he started his job here. But who else was there?"

"Umm…let me see if I can remember." Merida closed her eyes and pictured the table. She remembered the knight sitting to her right hand side. "Sir Gawain sat beside me for a time. David was sitting on Sir Gawain's other side. Snow White was next to David and she sat next to Queen Guinevere. Then there was King Arthur and Merlin and och! Princess Emma!" Merida's eyes snapped open. Snow White had mentioned something was going on with her daughter and seeing her deep in conversation with the wizard at the banquet, Merida was certain her mentor was right.

"Ooh! Emma is so cool." Rapunzel gushed, "Her husband Killian must have been with her, right?"

"I didn't have the chance to speak with them, does Killian look sort of like a pirate?" Merida asked, thinking of the dashing dark haired man that was seated next to Emma wearing a long dark coat and what could only be described as guy-liner.

"Yes! That's him!" Rapunzel clapped her hands in excitement.

"That's everyone I think. Including Aurora, Philip, and Charlotte, that is." Merida took the two empty glasses and washed them. With her back still to Rapunzel, she said, "His majesty assigned both Charlotte and I jobs while we are in Camelot. Charlotte is going to work for Giselle at the dress shop, but he asked me to be a scout."

"A scout!" Rapunzel's shock had Merida spinning around. "That's what Eugene does! Or is! Whatever! He was kind of bummed about it initially," at Merida's questioning look Rapunzel amended, "He was disappointed with the post at first. He said that the king had essentially made him an errand boy. But once he finished his training, he found out it was the perfect fit. He gets to travel out past the edges of Camelot, into the Wilds and the Outer Realms to collect rare items for the mages and stuff to use in their enchantments. It's very exciting! I've been on a few of his scouting missions with him. This one time, we spent three whole days on a tropical beach with a secluded lagoon collecting these rare seashells." Rapunzel's eyes were wistful. She blinked them clear and focused on Merida again. "Have you been assigned a scout trainer yet?" Merida shook her head no. "Eugene could do it!" Rapunzel had grabbed Merida's elbow and was in the process of towing her towards the front door, presumably to introduce her to Eugene. Then for the first time, Rapunzel noticed that Merida was clad only in a robe. "Maybe you should get dressed first."

Ten minutes later, having allowed Rapunzel to choose Merida's outfit of soft brown breeches with tall boots, white long-sleeved tunic top and corset belt, the two girls wandered down the hallway to Rapunzel and Eugene's shared apartment. "Eugene!" Rapunzel called, "I've brought our new neighbor over to meet you!" Merida observed that Rapunzel's apartment had the same layout as both her own apartment and their neighbor Vladimir. The work of the fairies was apparent in the décor. Rapunzel's apartment was softly feminine and cozy. From the living room came a dashing young man. He sauntered, there was no other word for the way he swished his hips as he walked into the room, tossed his hair and struck a pose against the doorjamb. He quirked an eyebrow and looked out from beneath his brown bangs with a solicitous smile. "Hi." Rapunzel rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head. "Eugene…" The man, Eugene, had the decency to look chagrinned. He offered his hand and Merida shook it.

"This is my friend, Merida." Rapunzel said, "Merida, this is my husband, Eugene."

"A pleasure to meet you, Eugene," Merida intoned, trying to keep her thoughts from her face. Merida was thinking this man seemed like a scoundrel, but he was Rapunzel's husband, so she would endeavor to be civil.

"The pleasure is mine, m'lady." Eugene bowed over Merida's hand, which he still clasped, and placed a chaste kiss upon it. Merida, unimpressed, pursed her lips to keep in a retort.

"Eugene, would you quit it?" Rapunzel rolled her eyes, "I already told you that your 'smolder' does not work here."

"Oh! come on!" Eugene threw his hands up, abandoning his roguish attempts.

"Besides! You're married. You shouldn't still be trying to make every new girl trip over herself to get your attention." Rapunzel crossed her arms over her chest in obvious hurt.

"That's exactly why I have to do it!" Eugene gripped Rapunzel's shoulders and shook her gently. "I need the validation! It's like the moment you put a ring on this finger I became a completely un-sexy old man."

Rapunzel softened. She placed a hand on his cheek and looked up into his eyes with so much love that Merida averted her gaze in embarrassment. "Eugene, you are not old. Or unsexy. You are married. My love has marked you so that everyone knows you are mine and they better not even think about touching for fear of my wrath!"

"It's funny because you're so tiny." Eugene chuckled. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm madly in love with you, you know that?"

"I do."

"Good. Alright. Enough with the Eugene Pity Party. Merida, welcome to our home."

"Actually, Eugene, I was hoping we could take Merida into town. The king has assigned her to the scouts and I thought you could be her mentor!" Rapunzel slid her hand into her husband's and began pulling/pushing everyone out the door and into the hallway leaving no room for argument. Eugene just laughed, reaching to a hook beside the front door to grab a belt which he strapped on as they were frog-marched to the elevator by the tiny and determined princess.

Within twenty minutes, the trio found themselves in a bustling town square in the middle of the Trade District. They flitted in and out of various shops gathering materials that Eugene advised Merida she would need for work. She was given a sturdy leather bag, containers to keep her collectibles in, and a few magic charms despite her vehement protests against the use of even mundane magic. Eugene explained that sometimes her scouting would take her into the deep wilds of the world, far from civilization, where magic ran rampant and that a few charms for safety were necessary if she wanted to not end up dead. He advised her to get a strong cloak, sturdy boots, and a belt. At one stall, Eugene picked up rope and a grappling hook to replace one he had lost the week previously while raiding a troll cave. Then the group continued on to the Guild District.

Eugene and Rapunzel explained that all of the guilds relied on scouts to obtain ingredients for their research and spells and such. Advertisements for scouts could be found posted in the town square and the scouts could pick and choose which jobs they accepted. Merida felt very confused by the whole concept, explaining that where she was from people didn't pick and choose their jobs. If you were the son of a blacksmith, you became a blacksmith. If you were the daughter of a tailor, you became a tailor. You could not pick and choose what clothes you felt like making. You made the clothes that were ordered and that was that. There was some trading in the market of her village. But mostly day to day life was concerned with the necessary job of survival. As a princess she had more freedom than the average townsperson. This was why she was expected to cultivate genteel hobbies such as needlepoint and playing an instrument. She had also learned to read and write and do sums so that she could help with the running of not just a household, but her kingdom. In fact, the more she thought about it the more guilty Merida felt for having left her home for such a frivolous reason. Merida felt her feet slowing as they approached a large wooden signpost in the center of the square upon which were many papers. Rapunzel took Merida by the hand and the two stopped in the road. Eugene continued on, exclaiming about something on one of the pieces of paper.

"Merida, I know this is overwhelming and that you feel guilty for not being home doing something…I don't know…more productive, maybe?" At Merida's small nod the brunette continued. "Right! But let me just say that we have all been there. You were brought here for a reason! Maybe that reason isn't clear yet but believe me! This is right where you need to be right now." Merida offered her new friend a small smile and allowed herself to be tugged over to where Eugene was waiting impatiently. "Alright, Red, look! After you have been outfitted with all of the tools of the trade, so to speak, and you feel ready, you will usually come here to the job board and look for any ads that seem interesting." He waved a hand at the bulletin board. "The ad will tell you what is requested, how many they want, any special concerns as far as collecting it. This one time, I was sent to collect a certain butterfly that could only be found on a moonless night near the coast and had to be kept in absolute darkness on the return trip or it would die." He sighed dramatically. "That was a pain. Then I learned to be more choosy in my jobs and things got much easier. Take a look." Merida stepped up to the bulletin board, blue eyes scanning the words with a mixture of amusement and trepidation. There were requests for things like lizard spleens, bat wings, and fireflies. "Do ye usually go scouting alone then? Or are there scout groups?" Merida asked, pursing her lips over an ad for a phoenix feather that looked as though it had been up there a long, long while. Clearly obtaining a phoenix feather was not one of the easier jobs. "When I was in training, I always went in a group of two or three. Now, it just depends on the job." Eugene offered. Merida continued to scan the board, taking in the more exotic options such as the moss forest orchid, pixie dust, dragon scales, and something very familiar. Merida reached forward and took one of the papers down, smiling. "I don't think I'll need any help with this one." Eugene and Rapunzel leaned in close, reading over the princess' shoulder. "Water from the Fire Falls?" Merida chuckled. "This is as good a place as any to start!"


	11. Chapter 11

Somebody to Love

Chapter 11: Another Believer

By: BourbonCowboy

* * *

It had been six months since he had returned from Camelot and Hiccup was feeling more than a little antsy. At first, he felt guilty for wanting to leave so soon after returning home despite the fact that only three days had passed since he had left. For Hiccup, he had been gone three months. So, he threw himself into his chief's duties. The Vikings had successfully started the expansion of Berk onto two neighboring islands. One island was cultivated for farming and livestock. The other island focused on producing building materials, weapons, armor, and ship building. Hiccup had spent many days consulting with the shipbuilders on designs for larger, deeper boats that could cross the wide ocean in search of new lands. The shipbuilders laughed amongst themselves when Hiccup was out of earshot. Everyone knows the Earth is flat! There are no more lands beyond the horizon! Despite their personal feelings on the matter, the shipbuilders did as they were told. They had a great amount of respect for Chief Hiccup and all he had accomplished in his short time as their leader. Hiccup may have been an awkward child and a bit of a nuisance, anyone with eyes could now see that he was a visionary – one who's genius could not be understood by simple Vikings. And so the shipbuilders chuckled to themselves as they made their measurements for these new deep water boats and continued on with their tasks.

"I know they laugh at me." Hiccup told Astrid. They were standing at the edge of the ring overlooking Berk's dragon academy.

"Of course they laugh at you," Astrid replied, "Everyone laughs at you. I laugh at you. Frequently."

Hiccup glared at his former fiancé but did otherwise let her attempts at teasing pass. His eyes strayed back to the ring where a handful of young Vikings were being taught how to capture wild dragons without causing them undue harm. It was a necessary skill. While Hiccup stressed that they need not kill dragons, sometimes it was unavoidable. Not every dragon was tamable. There had been occasions where Vikings, out exploring or gathering supplies for the village, had stumbled upon a dragon that attacked mercilessly. Hiccup may have been progressive as far as dragon rights were concerned, but he was still the chief. As chief he had to protect his people. Which meant that he had to equip them with the skills and tools necessary to deal with dangerous dragons if and when they encountered one. Eret was showing the youngsters a special net that he and Hiccup had designed together that would ensnare a dragon long enough for the Viking to escape and then the net would dissolve, and the dragon would not suffer unnecessarily.

"Everyone would have laughed if you told them you could fly Toothless before we saw you in action." Astrid said softly. Hiccup cut his eyes back to her, but the pretty Viking woman was watching the action in the ring and not looking at her chief. "Everyone laughed when you said you could teach Vikings to train dragons. Everyone laughed when you said you could make light weight armor from gronkle iron. We all laughed when you said that there were others out there who wanted to use dragons to conquer the archipelago. It's a good thing that you are so used to ignoring the rest of us when we laugh at you. Because you always end up being the one laughing in the end when you show us that you were right all along."

"That's the nicest thing I think you've ever said to me, Astrid." Hiccup murmured softly, feeling heat rise in his cheeks.

"Don't go getting all big-headed on me." Astrid punctuated this statement with a punch to Hiccup's shoulder. With a pop! A wing sprouted out of the back of his armor. Astrid laughed. Hiccup just glowered at her as he went about resetting the spring mechanism. "We're just simple Vikings, Chief. You can't expect us to understand you. But we, all of us, would follow you right to the edge of the world if that's what you want."

Hiccup cleared his throat. He had not missed how Astrid had reverted back to calling him Chief instead of by his first name. Proof that their relationship was still very much broken. Hiccup watched Eret showing one of the young Vikings a better way to hold the net in order to throw it farther. Hiccup nodded to himself and pushed away from the edge of the ring. "Those nets seem to be working well. Let me know when you have the inventory from the academy." With that, he turned and started back down the path towards his hut. Hiccup pretended not to see the way Astrid covered her swollen belly as he walked by, like she was trying to hide it or protect it…from him?

* * *

Toothless looked up from where he was napping when Hiccup banged into the house. "Sorry, bud, didn't mean to wake you." Toothless gave a toothless half grin and then rolled over – immediately going back to sleep.

"And I thought I was chilly." A familiar voice spoke from behind him. Hiccup turned and glared at Jack Frost. The Guardian was perched on the fireplace mantle in Hiccup's living room.

"What are you doing here?" Hiccup grumped, ignoring Jack's comment. He could deduce that the phantom had been observing Hiccup's conversation with Astrid. Hiccup was in no mood to psycho analyze his relationship with his ex.

"What am I doing here? Hmm… There must have been something…" Jack put his chin in his hand and pretended to contemplate. Hiccup just rolled his eyes and stomped over to his kitchen to scrounge up a meat pie for his dinner. "Ah yes! I remember now!" The Guardian proclaimed. "I'm here to take you back."

"Back?"

"To Camelot! I thought that was obvious?" Jack grinned rakishly.

"I can't go back right now, Jack. I'm the chief here. Winter is getting ready to start and we have preparations to make." Hiccup finally located the meat pie that one of the Viking women had brought over for him earlier in the day. He took a large bite and continued to avoid eye contact with Jack.

"You've been saying that." Jack whined, "I've been watching you and all the other big smelly Vikings run around like ants before the rain." Now Hiccup shot Jack a dirty look but otherwise did not comment but continued to eat his dinner. "I must say I am impressed with all you have done here, I really am. And not just me! King Arthur is so impressed with what I have shown him of your work here that he would like to commission you for a special job in Camelot."

Hiccup swallowed the last bite of his meal and took a swig of ale to give himself a moment before he answered. His interest was piqued of course, but he decided he must not appear too eager. Hiccup took another swig of ale, wiped his chin and belched loudly in true Viking fashion. Jack just scowled. Hiccup sighed, "What sort of job does the king want me to do for him?"

"Now I don't know the specifics," Jack pushed off from where he was perched on the mantel and floated over to the counter next to Hiccup. "All I know is that the big anniversary celebration is fast approaching, and King Arthur has need of an engineer. He wants you."

"He wants me to drop everything and come running back to Camelot to help plan a party?" Hiccup threw back his head and laughed. "Jack, you can't be serious! I can't abandon my people for who knows how long just to come help him with a party. There's plenty of other inventors and engineers at the guilds. The king can ask one of them."

"It has to be you!" Jack shouted, losing his temper. An icy wind whipped through the hut. Toothless leapt up, ears flattened back against his skull, teeth bared in a growl. As quickly as the wind had blown up it disappeared. Toothless shoved himself between Hiccup and the Guardian, still growling low in his throat. While not particularly worried, Jack held up his hands in a placating manner. "Whoa, Toothless, easy! I apologize. That was impolite of me." Toothless raised a brow, unimpressed. At least he stopped growling. Hiccup rested his hand on Toothless' head and watched Jack thoughtfully.

"Why does it have to be me, Jack? What's wrong?"

When Jack looked up, Hiccup could see a war raging in the Guardian's icy blue eyes. There was something going on. Some larger plot that Hiccup was unaware of and that the chief was going to need to get to the bottom of. Jack seemed to calm himself and sighed, leaning heavily against his staff.

"The anniversary celebration is extremely important to Camelot, Hiccup. It isn't just some big party. There's plenty of partying that happens, but those details are handled by the party people. Beyond that though, every year on the anniversary of Camelot's founding, all of the magic is renewed."

"I don't understand. What does that mean that the magic is renewed?" Hiccup asked, absentmindedly rubbing Toothless behind the ear.

"When I first brought you to Camelot I explained that it is a deeply magic place. This is because of the great wizard, Merlin, and magic that he waved long ago. I don't know much about how it all began. No one does, and I don't think it's a topic anyone should be too interested in, if you get my drift." Jack paused in his narration to skewer Hiccup and Toothless with an intense look. "But what I do know is that every year certain spells need to be updated."

"What sorts of spells?" Hiccup asked.

"All different kinds. Spells for protection from discovery by the outside world. Spells for the traveling mirrors. Spells to keep the roads clean, the lanterns lit. Spells for the weather. Spells to make the flowers grow. Spells for academic and artistic enlightenment. You name it, they've got it. Usually Merlin assigns tasks to the different guilds and they handle the gathering of materials and constructing the different devices and machines. There is something different though about this year. Maybe it's because it is the five hundredth anniversary? They have to renew one of the big spells – don't ask me." Jack held up his hand to stall Hiccup's question, "I don't know what spell. I probably shouldn't know that it's a big important one, but I happened upon some interesting conversations between the king and his wizard and used my powers of deduction. Either way the king has asked for your help with this. They need the best and brightest."

Hiccup and Toothless exchanged a look. There could be no harm in meeting with King Arthur to discuss this big engineering project, now could there? Time worked differently there anyway. He could go and spend a couple of weeks and be back before it was morning on Berk. Hiccup thought to himself he ought to build a clock tower to help him better with keeping track of time from one place to the next. Before he even realized what he was doing, Hiccup was putting clothes and notebooks into a satchel in preparation to leave. Jack exhaled in relief and offered Toothless a half-smirk. The dragon narrowed his eyes at the guardian. Hiccup grabbed another spare notebook, jotting down a quick note to his mother in the event that he wasn't back in the morning letting her know he was off with Toothless and would be back soon. He left a few quick instructions regarding the meetings he had planned for the next day, mostly to remind himself and then left the note open on his counter. "Okay, Toothless? Let's fly!"

Nothing can describe the exhilaration of flying on one of the fastest dragons alive on a clear moonlit night out over the ocean where the sky and the sea seemed to blend together into one. Jack had given him the magic mirror which they could use to travel back and forth to Camelot. But why use a mirror when you have a dragon? Jack flew alongside dragon and rider seeming much more carefree than he had in the kitchen. The cold night air revitalized the Guardian and washed all of the worries from his youthful face. As they flew, Hiccup became aware of the tinkling sound of many tiny bells. Looking over at Jack, Hiccup saw that the Guardian was surrounded by hundreds of bright twinkling lights from which the bell sounds were emanating. Hiccup raised an eyebrow and Jack laughed. Jack held out a hand and one of the lights perched there. Jack leaned forward and whispered something before gently tossing the light towards Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless made a half-hearted attempt to chomp the light as it sailed past, but it dodged the dragon and alighted on Hiccup's forearm. Hiccup stared and soon he could see that the tiny light was actually a tiny person with tiny wings. "Whoa!" The little person, woman, giggled musically. "That's Periwinkle. She's a Frost Fairy." Jack explained. "They were on their way to bring the first frost of winter to Berk when they saw us leaving and decided to come say hello."

"Can you understand their language?" Hiccup asked, impressed.

"Of course!" the Guardian replied smugly. Periwinkle smiled and waved before flittering away. The rest of the lights took off as well and Hiccup followed them with his eyes as they headed off towards Berk. "I told you, Hiccup, magic is all around you. You just have to open your eyes."

* * *

They flew on. Soon, the first pink rays of morning's light began to peek over the horizon. Hiccup and Toothless felt rather than saw the shift from their time to Camelot and suddenly there below them was the city. They made a loop around the perimeter, waving at the guards on the outer wall. Hiccup was grateful that they had spent time with the guards before so that there was no repeat of their first approach to Camelot. Despite being a magical city, there were not a lot of dragon riders. If Jack hadn't been with them the first time, they may have been shot from the sky by the soldiers and mages who guarded the city! Toothless landed in one of the castle's central courtyards and Hiccup slid from his back onto the paved walk. "Horrendous Hiccup!" a familiar deep voice called.

"Kovu! And Kiara! Good morning!" Hiccup smiled easily as his friends strode over to meet them.

"Horrendous Hiccup, who is this amazing creature?" Kiara strode right past Hiccup to Toothless, palm outstretched for the dragon to scent. Kovu clapped Hiccup on the shoulder in greeting. Toothless sniffed at Kiara and glanced at Hiccup with wide, happy eyes. Hiccup just chuckled.

"That's Toothless. My dragon." Kiara cooed over Toothless and rubbed his scales. "He likes you, your majesty."

Kiara waved at Hiccup dismissively, "No need for formality, Horrendous Hiccup. I quite like Toothless too!" She placed her hands on either side of the dragon's mouth, wordlessly asking him to open. Toothless complied, showing off his sharp retractable teeth to Kiara's delight. She continued her inspection of the dragon's strong chest, legs, and paws. "Oh! I can tell you are a strong hunter. Would you like to hunt with me one day, Toothless?"

"What are you two doing here this morning?" Hiccup asked Kovu.

"The King has summoned me for an audience. You as well?" Hiccup nodded. "Excellent! Then we shall go together. Come! Your dragon will be safe with my mate."

Kiara pranced over and gave Kovu a quick, sensual kiss on the lips before dancing away again to chase Toothless. The two appeared quite content in each other's company. Hiccup started to follow Kovu into the palace but stopped and looked back. Where had Jack gone? With a shrug, Hiccup allowed himself to be led inside to see the king. The two young men chatted easily as they wound through the palace. After what seemed a very long walk, the two came upon the King in his throne room where he was holding court. Hiccup watched curiously and noted how similar this was to his own job as chief, whereupon the villagers would come to him to settle disputes, bless unions, request assistance. King Arthur did this on a much larger scale it seemed. The King finished speaking with the three men that stood before his throne and then his blue eyes caught sight of Hiccup and Kovu in the corner. A huge boyish smile split the King's face. He stood up, raising his arms for silence in the hall. "Thank you, everyone, for coming today. I am afraid that I have some pressing business that needs attending. Please see the herald at the door for the next audience dates." With that the King strode away from his court and towards the door out to the hall, inclining his head to Kovu and Hiccup in a silent indication for them to follow. Once outside, the three men hastened around a corner, through a series of lounge rooms, up a flight of stairs and finally stopped in a large ornate study with a large window overlooking the courtyard where Kiara and Toothless were now playing with a group of small children.

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown!" King Arthur quipped with a laugh. Hiccup bent over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath after their mad dash thru the palace and just offered a wheezy sort of chuckle. Kovu of course did not appear winded in the slightest. Catching his breath, King Arthur clapped his hands together and then came over to clap both men on the shoulders. "I'm so glad the two of you could make it! Come! We have much to discuss."

Hiccup and Kovu followed Arthur deeper into the study. The king plopped down onto a dark blue sofa and put a foot up on the low coffee table. Hiccup and Kovu sat opposite the king in a pair of comfortable chairs.

"Now then, boys." The king began, "As you are undoubtedly aware, the 500th anniversary of Camelot is fast approaching. Preparations have been underway for some time now. With any large celebration there are bound to be a number of, forgive my pun, hiccups!"

Hiccup scowled at the king while Kovu laughed. Hiccup wasn't really upset. He and Arthur had spent a lot of time together the last time Hiccup had been in Camelot and he considered the king to be a good friend.

"Joking aside," the king continued, "Merlin informs me that in order to renew one of his spells, we need a machine built that can harness an extremely large amount of magical energy and focus that energy in the right direction. I am no wizard. I do not understand fully how all of the magic works. But I trust Merlin and if he says this is what we need, then I will move heaven and earth to ensure that it is done. That is why I requested that Mr. Frost return you to Camelot, my friend. I need your help."

"I'm flattered, your majesty." Hiccup replied honestly. "You have a ton of great engineers and inventors here in your guilds. I don't know what more I can offer that they can't."

Arthur studied Hiccup silently for a moment. "You are the best." He said simply. "You have an astounding mind. Beyond that you are dedicated. Once you start a task you do not stop until it is done perfectly. Then you do it again, better."

Hiccup flushed at the praise. Kovu smacked him on the back, grinning like a fool. "A great warrior and a great inventor, Horrendous? You must have women throwing themselves at you back home!"

"Err…I wouldn't really say that…" Hiccup blushed harder while his friends guffawed.

"Are you not mated then?" Kovu asked, still chuckling.

"Umm…well…not really…"

"Ahh! So you have too many concubines and cannot choose between them the best one to take as your favorite?" Kovu asked.

"Concubines! No no no no no! I'm too busy running my village to worry about women." Hiccup tried to explain.

"Hiccup, my friend!" Arthur guffawed loudly, "What's this? It is not uncommon for valiant warriors to wait until the itch is out of their feet before settling down to a family. Look how he blushes, Kovu! Did you not spread your wild oats in your misspent youth before taking on the mantle of kingship?"

"No! There was no wild oat spreading!" Hiccup waved his hands about then covered his face. "Oh Thor, why is this happening?"

"I have met many a brave warrior who would rather face down a fearsome enemy than speak with a beautiful woman." Kovu nodded sagely. "We can help you, Horrendous Hiccup! The best way to entice a female is to discover her favorite type of animal to eat. Then you go kill the biggest one that you can find and drag it back to her den as an offering!"

"No, no!" Arthur chimed in, "You must compose an epic love poem to her. Better yet! Set it to music and serenade her from the garden outside her balcony. You may throw her a bouquet of flowers that you have picked for her after the song and she may toss down a token of her affections."

Hiccup wondered how things could have taken such a terribly embarrassing turn. One moment the king is praising his genius, the next the two men are acting like teens, teasing him about his love life – or lack thereof. The ribbing continued for much longer than was really necessary with both Arthur and Kovu taking turns teasing him and offering bad advice on women.

"Aren't we here to discuss the invention?" Hiccup finally steered the conversation back to safer territory. "I need to know more about harnessing magical energies. Are there other machines here that already do that?"

"Yes! The invention! Of course!" Arthur popped up from his seat. "Let us go find Merlin. He can explain this much better than I can. Kovu, I would like for you to assist our friend here with his inventing. Get him anything he needs!" Kovu acquiesced with a silent nod of the head. "And help him out with this female business! I cannot have my best inventor showing up at all of my court functions dateless!"

Hiccup followed the king and Kovu through the palace again. They ended up in the eastern wing of the palace, below ground in a suite of rooms. There was a large room full of glass beakers and burners arranged on high tables. Adjacent to that room was a room full of desks, drawing boards, and drafting tables. Beyond there was a library which the king informed him had been stocked with books relevant to magical energy gathering. There was a kitchen and dining area and past that a hall with several small bedchambers. King Arthur explained that he was quite familiar with inventors and their need to never leave the workroom until the inventing was done. Hiccup was informed that there was a blacksmith's shop located outside the door at the end of the hall but that he should not feel obligated to build things himself. "Use the other guilds to help whenever you can. And before I go, let me introduce you to some of the others who will be helping you with this project."

In the kitchen were several other men and women who smiled and waved when Hiccup was introduced. They were inventors, engineers, scientists from all over and were excited to be a part of the 500th anniversary of Camelot. Many of the men and women he had met before at the guilds or in the libraries of the palace. Amongst these individuals, there would be no one laughing at his plans. Instead it would be a mutual exchange of ideas and theories. He could already feel his brain revving up with nervous excitement at the possibilities. Then Hiccup recognized the head of the inventor's guild, a tall man with blue eyes behind round spectacles and a lot of blonde hair that stuck straight up from his head as though he had been electrocuted. He made his way thru the crowd to greet his friend. "Dr. Robinson!" Hiccup shook the man's hand. "Chief Haddock!" the scientist pumped Hiccup's hand enthusiastically. "It's so nice to have another believer joining our ranks."


	12. Chapter 12

**Somebody to Love**

 **Chapter 12: At the Beginning with You**

 **By BourbonCowboy**

* * *

Merida was back in her apartment. She was not alone. Eugene lounged on her sofa, legs dangling off the end, appearing quite relaxed. Rapunzel was busy organizing a large bag with supplies that they may need for their trip. Merida watched the energetic princess with a fond smile. The red head leaned against the counter in her kitchen sipping a glass of cold water and letting her mind wander over the advertisement that she had pulled from the bulletin board yesterday.

The trio had spent several hours shopping for supplies and outfitting Merida with the tools that a scout would need. Eugene had shown her how to locate the Trade District, where she could buy, sell, or trade things interesting finds from her journeys. Then he has shown her the Guild District where she would normally drop off the ingredients that she had procured. Merida felt excited. No! Exhilarated! At the idea of heading off into the wilds of the world on adventures. She remembered listening to her father and his friends tell stories about their wild youths and how they sometimes would still feel the itch. Having been born female, she presumed that "the itch" was something she aught to ignore. Especially after that whole incident with the witch and the bear. Merida shuddered at the thought and wondered if this was perhaps a bad omen. Rapunzel noticed and paused in her planning. "Everything okay, Merida?"

"Och…I don't know." Merida put her glass down on the counter with a thump! Causing Eugene to jump on the sofa and stare over at her too. "At first when I saw the paper requesting water from the Fire Falls, I thought it was a sign of my Fate."

Rapunzel just looked confused. "What do you mean a sign of your fate?"

Merida sighed as she debated how to tell her new friend about how she had come to Camelot. But the story really began five years ago, when she had first tried to change her fate. But she had behaved so badly…she had almost gotten her mother and father killed! She had almost lost her mother and three brothers to be bears forever. All because she did not want to get married. It was almost laughable that now she was seeking with all her heart the right man to wed, a complete turnaround from back then. What would her new friends think of her if they knew of Merida's shame? But Rapunzel was gazing at Merida with just the right amount of worry and understanding. In fact, Rapunzel had shared her own history with Merida the night before as they lay on the floor in Rapunzel's living room. Rapunzel had disobeyed her mother's wishes, run away from home with a thief, placed herself in terrible danger…but in the end she had discovered something about herself that she never would have if she had just sat still and looked pretty – Rapunzel's words, not Merida's! In fact, ever since Merida had arrived in Camelot the recurring theme that was shouted from the rooftops, written on every page, whispered in every corner and sung in every song was this: be true to yourself. Merida decided that the first step in being true to herself was acknowledging that she had made mistakes in the past, but that she had grown from them. She was not the same girl she was five years ago. She had come to Camelot not just to find her true love but to find herself now too. Rapunzel and Vladimir had told her that Camelot was a melting pot of cultures and that had proven true wherever Merida went in the city. Merida firmed her lip and made a decision. But it was probably going to take some explaining. "Right. I think I must tell you the tale!" Merida proclaimed.

(Author's Note: If this was a movie, this would be the part where some rousing song came on as the montage began. But this is the written word. Feel free to bounce around to the music in your head.)

Eugene went to Vlad's apartment down the hall and came back with the Count himself carrying a small grey puppy, and a globe. Merida pulled down books that had magically appeared on the shelves in her living room that showed pictures of Dun Broch and talked about her culture. Rapunzel turned on some sort of magic box that began to whine and groan with the familiar sound of the bagpipes of Merida's homeland. Then Rapunzel placed an order on the magic mirror in the hallway to Tiana's Place requesting a Highland Special which was delivered by messenger fairy within minutes. Merida looked around her apartment at her friends and felt her cheeks begin to ache from smiling so much.

"Okay! Ye told me that one of the primary missions of Camelot is to foster the exchange of information and different cultures," Merida started, a little nervously. Catching Vladimir's eye and the gentle smile he offered, Merida felt better. She cleared her throat. "Yes well, I want to tell ye about how I tried to change my Fate and what that means in my land. Once upon a time, there was an ancient kingdom. It's name long forgotten. It was ruled by a wise and fair king who was much beloved. And when he grew old he divided the kingdom among his four sons that they should be the pillars on which the peace of the land rested. But the oldest prince wanted to rule the land for himself. He followed his own path and the kingdom fell to war and chaos and ruin. This is not just a story. Legends are lessons. They ring with truth."

"So…what you're saying is that in your culture, going against tradition and doing things your own way leads to destruction and ruin?" Eugene dead-panned. Rapunzel elbowed him in the ribs. "What?! I'm just saying!"

Rapunzel glared at her husband. "That's actually very common! Remember what Mulan told us about how she became a warrior maiden? People actually told her that everyone had to do their part to support the emperor – the men by bearing arms, the women by bearing sons. And look how great that turned out!"

Eugene raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "I mean…that's just one example."

Rapunzel just rolled her eyes and looked at Merida, silently begging her to continue. Merida smiled again, momentarily marveling at how at ease she felt in the presence of these friends.

"He's not wrong, Rapunzel. I grew up hearing that tale. My mother would bring it up constantly to reinforce her lessons to me. Ye see, to me, my mother was so perfect. She never did anything wrong and there was zero way I could ever live up to her. I have been groomed my whole life to take over for her one day. Anyway, when I came of age my parents arranged my marriage to one of the clan lords' sons."

"An arranged marriage?! How awful!" one of Rapunzel's hands came up to cover her heart.

"Arranged marriages are a very common practice, Rapunzel," Vladimir offered gently. "You were quite fortunate to have met young Eugene there when you did. Had you not been spirited away as a babe, you would have grown up in the palace with your parents the king and queen. When you came of age, they would likely have arranged a marriage between you and the prince of another country to strengthen political ties, improve trade and security."

"Well I would NOT have agreed to it! How can you marry someone you don't love?" Rapunzel was getting quite worked up now. Tears started to glisten in her green eyes. Eugene walked over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Merida caught a look between Eugene and Vladimir and deduced that the custom of arranged marriages was not news to either man.

"It's okay, Rapunzel. I really should have agreed to it. That's what a good daughter, a good princess would do." Merida said. Rapunzel opened her mouth to argue, but Merida held up a hand to stall any further protestations. "I was selfish. I embarrassed my family, the clan lords and their sons. Then afterwards, I ran away. The wisps led me to a witch who gave me a spell that changed my mother into a bear."

"What an evil witch!" Rapunzel gasped.

"No, no! She was quite kind and helpful. She actually was not even practicing witch craft anymore when I stumbled on her cottage. She was more wood carving." Merida chuckled at the memory. "I was the one who asked for a spell to change my mum. I did not know what would happen. In trying to change my Fate, I almost lost everything."

Standing before the fireplace, Merida told her friends the whole tale from start to finish. She spared no details, including her own poor behavior. For their parts, her friends were a great audience. They gasped and laughed at all the right parts. Vladimir even proclaimed that no one could spin a yarn as well as a Scotsman after it was over. Merida thanked him and went on to explain about how afterwards she and her mother had formed a stronger bond. She talked about how she had spent five years traveling her land, spending time with the different clans and getting to know the young lords.

"Despite everything, I could not fall in love with any of them." Merida confessed.

"That may be true, child," Vladimir was scratching the sleeping puppy's ears idly. "But you must realize that all of the time you have spent amongst your people, learning from them and letting them get to know you has been for the good of your land? You will be a wonderful queen because you know your subjects and they will feel loved and protected because they know you. Your strong relationship with the young clan lords, who will one day rule their respective clans, will keep all of you bonded together. You need never worry about civil war during your rule. That is no small feat that you have accomplished before even taking the throne!" There was pride in his blue eyes. Merida remembered what Vladimir had said about the civil unrest in his country that had cost his adoptive daughter her entire family and knew that he spoke from experience. She felt warmth spread in her chest at Vladimir's praise.

"Well…so now I am here. In Camelot. King Arthur has tasked me with being one of his scouts. The very first thing that I see is an advertisement for water from the Fire Falls…" Merida began.

"That's that big rocky cliff you climbed at the beginning of the story! You climbed up there bare handed and drank from the falls!" Eugene proclaimed, excited. "See. I was listening." Merida nodded at him.

"Oh! I think I get it now!" Rapunzel smiled brightly. "You think its like a sign? That you should go back to the beginning. It's sort of like starting over!"

"I had not thought of it in that way," Merida confessed. As she thought about it though, what Rapunzel said made a lot of sense. All Merida had thought when she saw the advertisement was that it was like a giant will o the wisp flashing at her. She was unsure if it was a good sign or a bad sign and was grappling with the dilemma. "Mayhap ye are right. I need to go back to the beginning where I changed my Fate the first time."

"Yay!" Rapunzel jumped up and hugged Merida. "This is so exciting! I can't wait to go with you!"

"Ye…ye want to come with me? To Dun Broch?" Merida asked, both elated and apprehensive.

"Of course! Eugene is your scout trainer, so he's got to go. And I am dying to see some of these places from the book in real life." She waved her hand to indicate the multiple tomes lying open around the room. Several of them were open to pictures of the highland countryside. Merida thought to herself, rather smugly, that they depicted her homeland as both beautiful and mysterious. Rapunzel had wrapped both of her arms around one of Merida's and shook her gently. "I'm going to bring my sketchbook! It's going to be so inspiring!"

"How will you all get there?" Vladimir asked quietly, and Merida thought she noticed tension around the older man's normally twinkling eyes.

"I had thought we would go by mirror?" Merida responded, looking from Vladimir to Eugene.

The former thief stroked his chin in thought. "Mirror travel can be dangerous." Suddenly he snapped his fingers. "I have just the thing!"

* * *

"A boat?" Merida asked, incredulous. Merida, Rapunzel, and Eugene stood on Camelot's dock in the late afternoon sun. All three were equipped with backpacks of supplies for their adventure. Merida was once again dressed in soft doe colored breeches, sturdy boots, a long sleeved, ivory colored linen shirt with leather ties at the bodice, and a corset belt. Her wild hair had been tamed into a long braid, though several fiery wisps floated free to frame her round face. At her belt Merida wore a short dagger and her money pouch and on her back, for the first time in a long time, was her bow and quiver of arrows. It felt right. Rapunzel was wearing a soft lavender dress that ended mid-shin, no shoes, and for some reason unknown to Merida, the brunette was carrying a frying pan. Eugene was dressed similarly to Merida, though he preferred a leather vest over his shirt and he had a longsword strapped at his waist. Eugene winked at Merida's question and continued to swagger down the docks towards a tall ship that was anchored there. Proudly proclaimed in gold lettering on the side of the hull was the ship's name: The Legacy.

The Highland princess found her arm once again caught in Rapunzel's and soon she was being dragged down the docks towards the tall ship. Eugene was waving at someone on board. Following the gesture, Merida found herself looking at a handsome young man with an intense blue gaze beneath thick dark brows. His brown hair was long and tied in a tail at the nape of his neck. He appeared comfortable in the rigging where he was perched, holding on with one hand. The wind blew his clothes and hair, but this did not seem to bother the man much. He pushed a stray piece of hair from his eyes and then dropped with startling swiftness from the ropes onto the deck of the ship, disappearing momentarily from view. The sailor reappeared within moments, clasping forearms with Eugene and conversing with him in low tones. Merida found herself blushing as she leaned over to whisper to Rapunzel, "Who is that?" Rapunzel giggled and drug the red-headed princess up the gangplank to the ship's deck.

"Don't forget to touch the iron!" the sailor said, not unkindly. Merida followed his gaze to an iron horseshoe that was tacked up on a pole near the gangplank. "When boarding for the first time, before a long voyage, you must touch the iron. It's terrible bad luck otherwise." Merida and Rapunzel looked at each other, shrugged, then each took a turn touching the iron. Rapunzel giggled as she did so. Coming from a more suspicious people, Merida understood the sailor's trepidation. Ritual complete, the two ladies turned to face Eugene and the sailor.

"Jim, you remember my wife Rapunzel?" Eugene introduced Rapunzel with a wave of his hand. Rapunzel smiled and shook hands with the handsome sailor. The man, Jim, looked down and took note of Rapunzel's lack of footwear with obvious chagrin.

"It's good to see you again, Rapunzel. Don't you think you'll be wanting shoes for the journey? The deck can be very slippery." Jim said somewhat gruffly.

"Oh I'll be fine!" Rapunzel waved off his concern with a flick of the wrist. Jim just nodded and let it drop. His grey/blue eyes flicked to Merida. She wanted to squirm under his intense stare, but was too much her mother's daughter. Merida held her stubborn chin high and tried to school her expression to neutrality, giving nothing away of her thoughts. Jim's gaze took in her wild, waving curls, the strength of her arms, the curves of her body, and the resolve in her sky blue eyes. He nodded, apparently pleased with what he saw.

"Jim, this is Merida, the king's newest scout," Eugene supplied, "Merida, this is my buddy Jim Hawkins. He's captain of The Legacy and a former pirate!"

Jim's and Merida's eyes widened simultaneously. Jim turned an angry glare on Eugene and exclaimed indignantly, "I was never a pirate!"

"You sailed on board a ship run by pirates in search of pirate gold. Sounds like a pirate to me." Eugene was unapologetic, as per usual.

"The ship was captained by an officer of the royal navy! The pirates let a mutiny and…oh never mind." Jim rubbed his eyes tiredly then the side of his face. Finally he looked back up at Merida and offered a small smile. "I promise, ma'am, I'm no pirate. The rogue here tells me that you need passage out of Camelot?"

"Yes, Captain," Merida let the whole is he or isn't he a pirate thing go…for now. "We sail for Dun Broch to obtain water from the Fire Falls. Can you take us there?"

"Let's go down to my cabin and consult the charts." The captain offered. The foursome trooped across the ship's deck, down a flight of stairs and down a narrow galley hall to the captain's quarters. It was nothing fancy. The captain appeared a man of simple comforts. Merida noted a book and a pair of reading glasses on the small bed attached to wall on the right. There were a few sea chests, presumably for clothes and personal treasures. A large desk with ledgers, several ink pots and sharpened quills sat before a trio of bookcases full of seafaring charts on the left-hand side of the room. In the back of the room was a dining table with seating for six, atop a handsome red and gold rug beneath an ornate golden chandelier. Jim went straight to one of the glass-door bookcases and began rummaging around inside. Merida's eyes strayed to a few photographs on the wall next to the desk. Leaning closer, she saw a handsome woman with the captain's brown hair and big eyes. The woman was wearing a white bonnet over her head, a golden locket over her burgundy and cream dress, and a gentle smile. Merida didn't have a chance to view the other photos closely, though she thought that the bespectacled man in the next one had a certain canine-like appearance. In the next moment, with a grunt of satisfaction, Jim produced a scroll and unrolled it on his desk. Merida and Rapunzel leaned in close and Merida felt something stir in her chest as she recognized a familiar landmass in the middle of the blue ocean. She was grateful in that moment that her mother had been so insistent that she learn her geography as part of her princess training.

"Well, madam, I do believe that I can get you there and back again in no time at all," Jim said quietly, one square finger tracing a path along the map. He picked up a sextant and fiddled with it for a few moments before pulling out another chart, this one showing constellations, which he overlaid atop the other map. Jim muttered to himself something about tides and easterly winds before nodding again. "We have only to wait for sunset. I'll have a porter show you to your quarters, so you can get settled in. Then you all can join me on deck at sunset for the departure. You won't want to miss it." He clapped Eugene on the shoulder and the two men headed out the cabin together, talking animatedly. Merida distinctly heard Eugen ask the other man "Have I ever told you the story of the three-legged goat?" Rapunzel just giggled and rolled her eyes before giving Merida a gentle nudge. The two women stepped out into the hall where a sailor was waiting patiently to direct them to their cabins. They were to have adjoining rooms. Neither room was very big. Merida's had a bed, a sea chest, and a small vanity with mirror. Merida placed her bag and weapons upon the bed and considered herself adequately unpacked. She stepped back into the hall and poked her head into Rapunzel and Eugene's room. Of course, the brunette was unpacking and arranging personal items all around her tiny cabin. Merida found her new friend's idiosyncrasies quite endearing. The redhead leaned against the doorframe and listened as Rapunzel prattled on about everything being in the right place and how it made everything seem so much homier. Before long though they became aware of the sound of the ship's bells calling all hands to deck for departure. Merida and Rapunzel followed the general scuffle of sailors up to the deck.

The sun was disappearing over the western horizon, the colors of sunset blending into the ocean as though the sun was actually dipping into the waters. Rapunzel disappeared from Merida's side, off to wrap her arms around her husband's waist as they watched the sunset together. Merida smiled fondly at the two and turned her gaze back to shore. The ships hands had cast off and Camelot was slowing slipping away from them. All around sailors were bustling about their jobs. Merida had some experience with ships, having sailed many times in the last several years visiting the young clan lords. But those ships had been toys compared to the massive sailing vessel upon which she now stood. How far could she sail on a ship like this? Past the horizon to a new world? What lay just beyond her sight at the edge of the world? Merida felt her heart hammering in her chest, adrenaline coursing through her veins as she imagined the adventures that were waiting for her. It was a part of her soul that she had purposefully forgotten for so long as she tried to squeeze herself into the role of perfect princess and now it refused to be ignored. She breathed in the salty sea air and felt it inflate her lungs until she was certain she could fly away. Merida closed her eyes to better appreciate the feeling of weightlessness.

"Careful, ma'am," a soft voice said from beside her, "Wouldn't want you to float away now, would we?"

Merida opened her eyes and felt her feet more firmly beneath her. The wooden planks of the deck held her firmly to the ship's surface again. Blue eyes met stormy gray. The captain was watching her curiously. Merida refused to be embarrassed. She would not blush to be caught enjoying this simple pleasure. She was not sure what to think of the captain. He was handsome, that much was obvious. As captain of a ship he must possess the same desire for adventure that she did. Could this be her true love, the one she had been searching for? If so…the timing was terrible! She had just arrived in Camelot! She was off on her first adventure with the scouts. It was too soon to fall in love! She felt herself lock her heart away as surely as if she had plucked it from her chest and closed it within the sea chest at the end of her bed. Unaware of Merida's internal struggles, the captain stepped closer.

"The Legacy will take you all the way to Dun Broch and back, ma'am. When the last ray of sunlight disappears, we will ride it back to the land of your father. It can be a bit disconcerting the first time. I shall stand ready to catch you should you swoon." Jim offered pleasantly.

"That is quite alright, Captain, I do not faint easily," Merida replied steadily and without malice, "I am no wilting flower. But I welcome your company all the same."

Jim laughed. It was a pleasant, warm sound and Merida found herself smiling with him. The two fell into companionable silence as they watched the sunset. Across the deck, Rapunzel nudged her husband in the ribs and pointed none too discreetly. "Don't they look totes adorbs?!" she stage-whispered. Eugene rolled his eyes but chuckled, "Please don't ever say that again, babe." The last tendril of the sun's warmth began to disappear. Jim stepped closer to Merida, his stance wide and he placed a steadying hand on the princess' waist. "Hold on cause here we go!" Merida took a deep breath as she felt a strong magical presence.

* * *

Stepping out from one of the warehouses on the dock, the young Viking chieftan paused to watch the departing ship, leaning against his dragon's dark hide. He was wondering how well he would be able to incorporate what he learned about shipbuilding in Camelot to what he was doing back home. His eyes could just barely make out the silhouettes of some of the sailors and passengers on board the ship. The setting sun seemed to set one of the passenger's hair aglow. As he squinted to see better, the last ray of light disappeared beyond the horizon…and it took the ship with it! One moment the ship was there, the next there was nothing but a ship-shaped puff of smoke. "I don't s'pose I'll ever get used to magic," Hiccup harrumphed. With one last glance at where the ship had disappeared, Hiccup slid into the saddle and he and Toothless flew back towards the Castle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Somebody to Love**

 **Chapter 13 – Chase the Wind**

 **By: BourbonCowboy**

* * *

A light breeze ruffled the young man's hair as he and his companion idled towards the castle. Suddenly a deep rumble sounded from the depths below Camelot. The sound shook the foundation of the castle and the paved streets of the city. Passerby paused to share worried glances. Was that an earthquake? Would there be another? After a few seconds of calm, the people shrugged and continued about their respective business. All except one. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was returning from the docks where he had taken himself off for research having more to do with his home on Berk than Camelot. Upon feeling the tremors, the Viking chief had a sinking suspicion he knew exactly where the disturbance was, even if he wasn't sure exactly what had happened. He glanced at his dragon companion. Toothless rolled his big green eyes and promptly showed Hiccup his tail as he slunk back off towards their shared quarters inside the castle. Hiccup watched his best friend go nonplussed. Then he hastened his steps as much as he could with only one good leg. Within minutes, the Viking was clanking down the cold stone stairs leading to one of the castle's basements and a laboratory full of mad scientists. Thick smoke was billowing out from below, causing Hiccup's throat to burn and his eyes to water. Hiccup coughed and waved a hand before his face as he continued down into the lab. Several scientists in their strange white coats coughed together in groups as they expostulated loudly on what could have gone wrong. Scanning the room quickly, Hiccup made his way over to a pair standing in the corner.

"Cornelius! Audrey! What happened?" Hiccup asked as he approached them. Cornelius turned and offered the Viking an embarrassed smile. Cornelius was an amazing inventor who claimed to be from the future. As for Hiccup, he had decided to just accept that there were things he was never going to understand about how Camelot worked. Cornelius had a lot of blonde hair that stuck straight up from his head giving him a permanently surprised look. Covered in soot as he currently was, his hair leant him the appearance of having been struck by lightning. Cornelius took his round spectacles from his nose and wiped the glass lenses on a spotted handkerchief he produced from his pocket.

"Well, Hiccup, I may have miscalculated on the appropriate coolant for the gathering apparatus," Cornelius explained sheepishly.

"Miscalculated?" the young woman at his side exclaimed angrily. She was short, even for a girl, with tanned skin and thick dark shoulder-length hair beneath a floppy blue hat. She was wearing a white t-shirt and coveralls with a mechanic's belt around her waist. At Cornelius's vague explanation, the young woman pulled a large wrench from her tool belt and waved it menacingly at the tall blonde man. "I told you that regular spring water was not going to be enough for the coolant. I told you that we are gonna need water from the Fire Falls but you didn't listen. Next time I'm gonna let you blow yourself up! You and your big dumb brain! You think you know everything!" she was really getting riled up.

"Whoa! Whoa! Audrey!" Hiccup grabbed the girl's hand that was waving the wrench around and stepped between her and the other inventor. "Look! We all know that you're the best mechanic we have. Sometimes the inventors just get…uh…carried away."

Cornelius stuck his head out from behind Hiccup and nodded enthusiastically. "I really need to spend more time researching the magical properties of the different water sources and how they chemically affect the other parts of the apparatus." He offered by way of apology. The mechanic did not seem mollified.

Audrey glared at the two inventors. She yanked her arm out of Hiccup's hold, pointed the wrench at both of them in turn before jamming it back into her belt and stalking off, muttering to herself in Spanish. Hiccup and Cornelius exchanged a look and sighed in relief.

"I'm having a hard time factoring in the magic," Cornelius admitted. "I want to find the scientific explanation behind all of the phenomenon here, but I suppose that will just have to wait."

"I hear you, buddy," Hiccup agreed. He crossed over to the drafting table where the plans for the invention they were currently working on lay. "Audrey mentioned that we need to add water from the Fire Falls to the coolant mixture?"

"Yes. I put an ad in the Guild Square for some but in the meantime, I thought I might try some other magical water source and well…you can see what happened." Cornelius gestured around vaguely.

"Well we should have some soon," Hiccup replied, "When I was at the docks earlier, the dock master mentioned that a ship was leaving with scouts for the Fire Falls. How long do you figure the journey will take?"

"Son, I can never make heads or tails of Time in this place!" Cornelius and Hiccup laughed and then bent to their work.

* * *

A strong wind filled their sails and the Legacy glided gracefully across a crystal blue sea. The scouts could not have asked for better sailing weather those first two days at sea. The sun was bright, the sky was clear, the sails and the nets were full. After her initial surprise as their unorthodox launch (during which the Highland princess was mildly worried she would lose her lunch), Merida had taken to seafaring like a fish to water. Something about the brisk ocean breeze in her hair refreshed the princess. She had hesitated for only a moment, thinking about what her mother would say if she knew that her perfect princess was stalking about on board a ship in breeches and cavorting with buccaneers. One look at her new friend, Rapunzel, and Merida felt the tension leave her shoulders. Here she did not have to be a princess. All she had to be was Merida. "Be true to your heart," Rapunzel said again when she saw Merida's concern. Merida was not so sure she knew how to do that, but she was willing to give it a try.

It was their third day at sea. The first two had been spent trying to stay out of the way of the experienced sailors and learning their way around their temporary home. Now though, things had relaxed. Everyone had fallen into their respective roles with relative ease and there seemed to be more time for leisure, at least for the scouts who had few ship duties. Rapunzel had an art easel set up on deck and was painting the dolphins that followed in their ship's wake. She took some poetic license with her painting and had added some beautiful wings to the dolphins and she quite liked the effect. Tapping her chin, Rapunzel decided what her painting needed was a blonde-haired water spirit riding astride one of the dolphins. Any similarity between her former flaxen-haired self and the water spirit was strictly coincidental. She giggled softly and rolled her spring green eyes at her own antics. She would give Frida Kahlo a run for her money! Nearby, Eugene napped on some coiled rope. Captain Hawkins stepped onto the deck from below, looking around him with interest. He stalked over to the former thief, who was snoring softly and gave the sleeping man's boot-clad foot a strong kick. Eugene did not even lift his arm from over his eyes.

"Yo." Eugene drawled.

"I think you mean yo-ho-ho," Jim smirked. Rapunzel offered a soft chuckle at his bad joke. "Where's Merida?"

"Hmm…what will you give me for such privileged information?" Eugene asked, still not moving his arm from his face. His smirk was the only part of his face easy to read in such a position. Rapunzel just ignored the pair, continuing her work on her painting. She was in the zone!

The captain, used to his friend's antics, was unconcerned. "I can find her on my own. It would just be a lot quicker if you already knew and were willing to say." Jim cast his eyes about the deck again. She was not by the helm or the astrolabe as he had initially suspected. She had mentioned wanting to learn how to navigate and Jim was more than willing to give her a lesson now that he had caught up on some of his routine paperwork.

"Oh alright," Eugene grumped, "Only because I need to get back to my beauty rest. She's, how do you pirates call it? Aloft?"

"We're not pirates…" Jim muttered, but his eyes were already searching the shrouds. Eugene muttered something about if Jim wasn't a pirate why did he have a gold earring, but the captain of the Legacy had his attention focused elsewhere and did not respond to the jibe. As soon as he caught sight of fiery curls high above him, the captain forgot his friend. Jim took a few steps back to better see the maiden who was sitting against the mast three-quarters of the way up at the lower main topgallant sail. She seemed perfectly content as she gazed out over the horizon. Her flaming hair was braided over her right shoulder and a few tendrils had come loose to frame her face. Her white cotton shirt was loose at the collar, showing skin that had already turned pink from her couple days at sea. She was resting her arms on one knee, bent up at chest level while her other leg hung down past the beam she sat on and kicked idly to and fro with the rocking of the ship. Jim had been a sailor a lot longer than he cared to think about. He had seen much in his lifetime as he trekked across galaxies aboard ships. Watching Merida now with the sun in her hair and the wind in her face, he thought that he had never seen a more beautiful sight. He could see her visage proudly displayed in wood upon the prow of his vessel, ever going before them as they danced upon the waves. Even in repose, the princess had a wildness about her. She was fierce and untamable, and he wanted her very badly at that moment. Rapunzel paused in her painting to observe Jim watching Merida. The princess noted with a mental squeal of delight how Jim's lips quirked up into a smile as he strode over to the rigging and began to climb. She thought to herself the two would make a great couple. _'They both have adventurous spirits,'_ Rapunzel thought. _'And they look good together!'_

Jim climbed the sheets quickly and easily. Away from the port, he had switched into more comfortable olive slacks, maroon cotton shirt with a deep V that exposed a fair amount of his tanned, muscular chest. Over it all he wore a comfortable knee-length double-breasted coat with wide cuffs. He wore both a sword and a pistol in his belts, their weight familiar and comfortable enough that he did not even notice them as he climbed. His limbs remained loose to roll with the ship. He was a seasoned veteran of the waves. When he pulled himself onto the beam that Merida was perched upon, Jim paused and looked out over the horizon, taking in her view.

"It's so peaceful up here," Merida remarked quietly, "I can see why ye love it so."

"I've been a…," he stumbled thinking how she would not understand the term "spacer" which was how his career had started. "I've been a sailor for a long time. I think I was always meant to be one. Before I found the sea," he chuckled in a self-deprecating way, "Let's just say I was a handful."

"You?" Merida turned those bright blue eyes, round with surprise, on Jim. "But ye seem so," here her hands grasped about as though she could pluck the word from the air. It was an endearing trait, Jim thought, and one she probably was unaware of as the woman spent most of her time trying to balance being graceful and polite with her obvious desire to run free. "Ye seem so austere." Jim made a face and Merida tried again. "Stoic maybe? Or steadfast? Och! That's not what I mean. Your crew not only respects ye, they love ye. Ye seem a fair and decent captain, is what I am trying ta say."

"Thank you, m'lady," Jim smiled at her gently. He could not help but be enchanted watching the hot blush that rose up her face as she struggled to express herself. He chuckled softly again as he admitted, "You know I could listen to you talk all day? I'm completely enraptured by your accent."

"Accent?" Merida raised a pale eyebrow, "I know not of what ye speak, ye currrrr." She trilled her "r" in a wonderful burr. Jim shivered comically and offered a small laugh. Merida laughed with him, enjoying the man's company. "Anywho, ye were telling me tales of your misspent youth?"

"Ahh…was I? I don't recall," Jim chuckled again. Merida kept her gaze steady on the captain, blue eyes sharp. Jim relented easily and began to tell her an amazing story of how he had come by a treasure map and sailed across the sky to find fortune and fame. _'He spins a good yarn,'_ Merida thought to herself, watching Jim's face as he animatedly described being chased by pirates on a faraway world. _'I can see him swapping tales with my da before the fireplace on a cold winter's night.'_ While she still did not feel like she was ready to fall in love, Merida could admit to herself that she was attracted to Jim and wanted to get to know him better. Meeting the captain's eyes as he ended his tale, she felt a spark of something and felt sure that he returned her regard. That cold wind blew in her face again and Merida was forced to close her eyes briefly. She turned her head and stared back out across the waves again as she and the captain sat in companionable silence.

And just like that the two became almost inseparable. Jim taught Merida everything he had learned of the sea. In the cool of the early mornings, Jim would stand with Merida between his arms at the helm as he instructed her on steering. He laughed at her descriptions of the clansmen in their long boats, propelled by the strength of the men at the oars. When the sun was high in the sky and the deck felt as though it was radiating heat, they would duck off to Jim's stateroom. They would share a noon meal of fruit, cheese, and bread while prowling around his desk. Jim enjoyed the way Merida skewered her apples with a small knife she called a sgian-dubh. She had blushed and tried to go back to a more lady-like way of eating, but Jim had waved off her concern and proceeded to enjoy his food from the point of his own knife. During these lunches, Jim showed Merida his nautical maps with their depictions of the currents and land masses. Merida had commented that some of his maps were beautiful works of art that aught to be displayed. Following her suggestion, Jim hung one of his favorites by a cartographer called the Black Swan in a prominent place on his wall. When Merida joined him for dinner and saw that he had taken her advice, she flushed with embarrassed pleasure. In the late evenings, after the sun had set and the ship seemed to sleep, the pair would lie side by side on deck as Jim taught the princess and her friends to navigate by the stars. Two weeks into their voyage, the stars suddenly became much more familiar to the Highland princess.

The two princesses were enjoying a simple breakfast of porridge in Merida's room. Rapunzel was happily showing Merida her completely full sketchbook and waxing poetic about how the sunlight on the waves at different times of day inspired her.

"I can't wait to get to Dun Broch!" Rapunzel gushed as Merida passed her back the sketchbook. "The pictures you showed me before were amazing! I just know I am going to be so inspired. How long do you think until we get there?"

"The captain says we should arrive by sunset tonight," Merida responded. She stood to take their empty breakfast bowls to the basin to wash, completely missing the sparkle in Rapunzel's eye when she mentioned their dashing captain.

"Did he? What else did Captain Hawkins say?" Rapunzel teased lightly, watching the other princess for her response.

"What do ye mean, lass?" Merida asked idly. Whether she was distracted or being intentionally obtuse, Rapunzel was unsure. She decided to try again.

"What I mean is that you and Jim spend a lot of time together…" Rapunzel hinted.

"Oh aye. He's good company and a bonny story teller." Merida finished scrubbing the first bowl and set it to dry.

"You two must have a lot in common," Rapunzel wheedled. "You both seem to have adventurous spirits."

"Adventurous spirits?" Merida mulled this over as she washed the second bowl. "Maybe. Jim seems to have been just about everywhere whereas this is the farthest I've ever traveled from my home. I am enjoying the trip, but I dinna know that I would want to be forever gone from hearth and home." She set the second bowl aside and turned to dry her hands.

"I don't think you'd mind being gone long if you had the right companion," Rapunzel's not so subtle hints finally seemed to dent the red-head's thick curly head. Blue eyes jumped up to meet spring green.

"What are ye saying?"

"I'm saying!" Rapunzel stood, crossing the wooden planks to take Merida by the shoulders, "I'm saying you and Jim look good together. You seem to enjoy each other's company and you're a lot alike. You said you came to Camelot looking for love, maybe it could be…"

"No!" Merida spun away. She pressed her cool fingers against her round flaming cheeks. "No! It's not what ye think. I like Jim. James. Captain Hawkins. I like him well enough but it's too soon. I cannae fall in love right now! I just got here. This is my first mission as a scout. I have so much more to see and experience before I leave. I simply cannot fall in love at present."

Rapunzel watched her friend quietly for a moment, her eyes contemplative. Finally, she stepped closer and wrapped an arm around the other princess' shoulders. Merida seemed on the verge of frustrated tears and Rapunzel well understood the feeling.

"It's alright, Merida. I won't tease you about Jim anymore. I just want you to know that you don't have to leave as soon as you fall in love. Love might have been what you thought led you here, but I know that there's more. You are going to do great things!" Rapunzel shook her friend gently, "So let's not worry anymore about boys!" They both giggled a little. "You said we are going to be in Dun Broch by tonight. That means it's time for new costumes!"

The brunette danced away on bare feet towards Merida's dressing table and mirror. Merida followed curiously. "What do ye mean costumes?"

"Well, we can't go traipsing around your homeland in our regular clothes, now can we? Silly! What if someone saw us? Anytime we go scouting in a foreign land, we always try to dress the part of the locals."

"Oh aye! That's a good idea. Highlanders tend to be rather suspicious, especially of outlanders. But I don' think I brought my clothes from before."

"That's what magic mirrors are for!" Rapunzel sat in front of the mirror and clearing her throat she sang a few notes on an ascending scale. Merida was momentarily jealous, wondering why every other princess she met had such a lovely singing voice. Was there something wrong with her that she had missed out on that essential princess trait? Thoughts of perfect princesses fled her mind as the mirror on her dressing table shimmered and a familiar face suddenly filled the glass. "Hey there Giselle!" Rapunzel waved.

Giselle clasped her hands to her chest and giggled. "Hello there, ladies! How are you both?" Rapunzel exchanged a few more pleasantries, asking after Giselle's husband and daughter before getting down to business. She explained that they were on official scout business and would be needing clothes. The overly-excitable dressmaker was thrilled and promised she would send something right away. After the seamstress had disappeared and the glass was reflecting the two princess' own images back at them, Merida ran a hand thru her curly hair and let out a long breath.

"I don't know that I'll ever get used to magic like that!" she huffed. Rapunzel smiled warmly. "She said she would send it shortly. What does that mean? How is she going to…"

She was interrupted by a knock at the door. Confused, Merida crossed to the door and pulled it open. At first, she did not see anyone there. Then the jingling sound of bells alerted her to her tiny guest. With a twinkle and a sparkle, a tiny ball of light bobbed into the room. In a blink, the light transformed, and Merida was staring at an attractive young woman with wild auburn hair who was dressed in pirate garb.

"Did somebody order a package?" the fairy chirped. She deposited a small trunk on the floor in the center of the room then with a giggle and a wink she was gone. Merida and Rapunzel shared wide-eyed looks and then laughing dove for the box.

At sunset, the Legacy docked off the coast of Merida's homeland. Merida and the others decided it would be best to spend the night on board the ship and head to the Fire Falls first thing in the morning. So, as the first rays of dawn were peaking over the horizon, a small skiff was lowered into the water and a team of four rowed steadily towards the craggy shoreline. After pulling the boat up onto the sand, Merida stood back and looked out across her homeland with a warm smile…until Eugene quipped "Does this skirt make me look fat?" Rolling her eyes, she turned to address her friend's husband. "Have ye always been so verra vain?" she deadpanned. Rapunzel just giggled, holding her long skirts up to reveal her bare feet as she started up the bluff in the direction Merida had indicated earlier. Her bare feet were nothing new. What was new, at least to Merida, was Rapunzel's suddenly extremely long blonde hair. She had it braided intricately so that it did not trail on the ground, but the sight of it still confused and frightened the suspicious Highlander. Rapunzel had explained that her magic hair may come in handy on their adventure, which was why she had sat and combed it out to its current length the night before with a magic comb. Still, Merida was more than a little freaked out by its appearance. Apparently though, she was the only one. "Come on, Eugene!" Rapunzel called. The blond disappeared over the hill. Eugene just grumbled to himself and followed, carrying the frying pan Rapunzel had insisted they would need. As he drew even with Jim, Eugene leaned over and whispered loudly "Hey Jimbo, I figured out what a Scotsman wears under his kilt. In case you were curious." Merida caught Jim's startled eyes and they both blushed. The pair followed Eugene's laughter over the hill.

The group headed deep into the Highlands, following their guide. Merida had not been to the Fire Falls in years, but she could not forget the way even if she tried. Sometimes, lying in bed at night, she wondered if drinking from the Falls that morning had been what set the whole strange set of events into motion that led to her mother being turned into a bear. Or perhaps it was just another example of her selfish, headstrong ways which were the real source of all of her problems. Either way, she led her group confidently towards the Falls.

"Watch your step, Merida," Jim cautioned, offering his hand and assistance as Merida began to climb a small rocky outcropping. Merida waved off his assistance with a smile. Jim shrugged and continued past her. The redhead turned her gaze to Rapunzel, wondering if her friend had noticed Jim's umpteenth attempt to help her over some insignificant bit of ground. As though she were some pampered palace princess who could not fend for herself!

Around mid-morning, the group arrived at the base of the cliff where the Fire Falls resided. After some quick discussion, it was decided that they would make a small camp and enjoy a quick meal before making the climb. Depending on how long the climb took, they would maybe have time for some swimming. Merida began collecting wood for a fire while Rapunzel rummaged in their packs for the food.

"Here, Merida, allow me to help you," Jim's warm voice spoke from Merida's elbow, which he gripped lightly. Merida pulled her arm free, juggling the firewood slightly.

"Thank ye, Jim, but I can manage," she replied in a coldly polite voice.

"I'm not sure we even really need to make a fire," Jim held up his hands in surrender when Merida just raised a ruddy eyebrow at him. "Had you given any more thought to my suggestion from last night?"

Merida paused. A tiny gasp escaped her lips as she recalled their conversation the previous evening. _They had been standing at the prow of the ship, watching the shadows overtake Dun Broch. Merida had felt her heart hammering in her chest then. Was it because he was standing so close she could feel the warmth of his body? Was it the way the wind had kicked up again, pulling at her clothes, tugging at her hair, as if begging her to run wild and free thru the heather of her home. She wondered idly if the wind affected Jim as strongly as it did her? As the thought crossed her mind, Merida had tipped her head up and her eyes had been caught by the expression in Jim's own. His heavy brows were furrowed as he studied her. Those hugely expressive turquois blue eyes were filled with an emotion that had Merida catching her breath. She found her gaze drawn to his full lips as she unconsciously wet her own with her tongue. Her body thrummed with electricity. This was no boy, trying to impress her with boasts of titles and lands. In all the years she spent trying to be the perfect princess, allowing the clan lords to woo her, Merida had never been so affected by just one look. Jim was a man who knew the effect he had on women. He was no stranger to the sins of the flesh and he could feel Merida's body responding to his own, as they stood so close but not touching. Looking into his eyes, Merida knew that if she wished it, she could allow this pirate to awaken her body. She could also tell that with him, she would not simply be a conquest, a notch on his belt or his bedpost. A part of her wanted that. In that moment, on that ship moored off the coast of home with the wind's insistent pull on her and her breath frozen in her lungs, Merida wanted to be with Jim. She could close her eyes and see them, pressed together with his hands in her hair and his lips scorching her own, moving towards his cabin. She could see it so clearly that it frightened her. Merida cleared her throat and stepped away from him, breaking the tension of the moment. Jim let it go, seemingly without argument. Then he had said something that made Merida's heart skip a beat. "After we finish collecting the water tomorrow from the falls, we could go visit your parents if you'd like. I mean, if you wanted to introduce me to them."_

She felt herself blush anew at the memory. He had asked to meet her parents. No! Not to meet them. To be introduced to them! As what? Her friend the pirate? Oh sure he was a respectable captain in the service of his Majesty King Arthur, but her parents were sure to think him a rogue. That's not true, she thought with a frown. Her mother and father trusted her judgment. But they would all think, Jim and her parents, that if she was introducing him it meant that he was a suitor. It meant that she was allowing herself to be courted by him. Was that true? They had spent a lot of time together during this voyage and she had come to think of him as a dear friend. But what she had told Rapunzel was true too. Her adventure had just begun. She was still trying to figure out who she was now. If she allowed herself to fall in love, then she would marry. If she were to marry, she would be someone else all over again. She'd be someone's wife and no longer her own person. Was she ready for that? How incredibly selfish of me to wish for someone to love, then be given the perfect man and yet not want to be tied down! She berated herself in her mind. She opened her mouth to tell Jim that she would love to introduce him to her parents. That's when Jim reached over and took the firewood that Merida still held in a death grip. The princess blinked, startled. Jim chuckled and made a comment about how a woman should not have to carry firewood while a man was about. Merida felt her temper flare. She turned and stomped back towards their camp without answering his question.

Rapunzel was confused as she watched Merida huff and mutter under her breath during their light repast. Jim too seemed to be in a prickly mood. He scowled at Eugene's lighthearted joking where he would normally laugh. What could be going on with the new couple, Rapunzel wondered. Deciding she would get the truth out of Merida back on the ship, the blonde finished her meal and stood. She put her tiny hands on her small hips and studied the sheer rock wall in front of them. "Who wants to race me to the top?" she challenged. Jim guffawed loudly. Eugene hopped to his feet with an elated shout and Merida smiled as she too gained her feet. Merida raised a ruddy eyebrow at her blonde friend and asked: "Do ye think ye can beat me?" Rapunzel reached behind her and started tugging at her hair. "Oh, I think you'll be hard pressed to keep up with me!" With a fistful of the blonde locks, Rapunzel smirked at her companions. They stood all in a row at the base of the cliff. "Ready?" Eugene asked, "On my count. One…two…three!"

Eugene had a rope and a grappling hook which he employed to pull himself up the cliff. Jim had a pair of hooks that he held in his hands, a matching pair of blades sprouted from each of his boots helping him climb hand over hand up the rock wall. Rapunzel used her hair, throwing it up to catch on the rocks and climbing it like a rope. Merida laughed at loud at their antics and proceeded to climb bare handed, no rope, the same as she had that day long ago. The four laughed, joked, mocked each other and generally had a great time as they climbed. By the time they reached the top, tired and sweating and out of breath from both laughter and the climb, all early animosity had been forgotten. Jim had won the race, followed by Merida in second and Rapunzel and Eugene bringing up the rear. The couple had been so busy playfully sabotaging each other that they had lost their early lead. After a short rest, Eugene had stood and produced several stoppered glass vials from his bag. "Here you go, Red," he handed them to Merida. "As this is your first mission, it is only right that you do the honors." Merida had accepted the vials with a huge grin and turning she filled them with the water of the Fire Falls. After she stoppered the vials again and they were placed gently back in Eugene's bag, she cupped her hands and brought some of the cold water to her lips. When she stepped back, she grinned at her companions. "It is said that only the bravest warriors drink from these falls." The other three smiled and took their turns sipping from the cool water and then stood together looking out over the beautiful landscape of Merida's home, the wind dancing around them.

By nightfall, the four companions were back on board the Legacy. Jim had not asked again about meeting Merida's parents and Merida had not brought it up. The highlander did tell Rapunzel about the conversation that evening, alone in Merida's cabin. While Rapunzel didn't say anything to her new friend, she later confided in her husband that when it was True Love, one could not simply tell their heart not to fall in love. Eugene offered no comment on the matter. He held his wife close and kissed her head and thought about the different reasons people were brought to Camelot and what could still be in store for all of them.


End file.
